


The Cured : Part I (Editing)

by MeganRidyard99



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Dying Light (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism Spectrum, Character Death, Child Neglect, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Female Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, POV Female Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Spiritual, Suicide, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 82,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganRidyard99/pseuds/MeganRidyard99
Summary: On January 27, 2017, an unknown pathogen broke out in Harran and caused the city, along with the countryside, to become quarantined. During the two months since, the Global Relief Effort partnered with the Ministry of Defense to help sustain what few survivors remain with airdrops and decide to send in agent Kyle Crane to search for a file linked to a cure...





	1. Season 1: Pilot - Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, and welcome to a little project I'm conjuring up called The Cured. This is inspired by David Freyne's film of the same name, Naughty Dog's The Last of Us franchise. :)
> 
> The reason why I've decided to give this story a try is that personally, I think Dying Light and The Following's plot lines could have used some work so I hope that the versions present here will be an improvement. An original character, Libby Mason, will have a prominent role in the series and she'll initially come across as introverted but I hope you all will like her. This is also a crossover with 13 Reasons Why and Part I will be occur from Hannah's time spent with Ryan to her romance with Zach, whilst Part II will occur during the events of Season 2. :)
> 
> A quick FYI as well; this series will be tackling real-life issues such as sexual assault, substance abuse, suicide, child trafficking, bullying and more. The reason for this is because it will hopefully serve as a wake-up call to people that you can't ignore them and I also hope that it will help begin conversations. But if any of you are struggling with these issues yourselves, then this story may not be the best to read. :( If you ever need someone to talk to, reach out to a parent, friend or adult who you trust because the second you do so, things will become easier. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review and I hope you all enjoy. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Star Wars, Guardians of the Galaxy, Wonder Woman, 13 Reasons Why, Grand Theft Auto V, Hunger Games, Jaws, Dying Light, Walking Dead or The Cured. All rights go to the original owners. All of the characters and events in this story are fictitious. Other references to real life places, events and individuals, living or dead, are purely coincidental.

**Season 1: Pilot - Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Until now I always felt a stranger in this town, and that you people were no concern of mine. But after I've seen what I have seen, I understand that I belong here whether I want it or not. This is everybody's business._

_\- Albert Camus, The Plague_.

…

**Los Angeles, 2018.**

Hello friend. _Hello friend_, I don't know if I should call that bullsh*t or not. Do you want a different name? That's a slippery slope though, because we have to remember that you're not here anymore. _F*ck_, I can't believe I'm still talking to you after all this time. It's like you never left us...

We've been through a ton of sh*t since you died... and here we are now, leaving that Quarantine Zone in favor of the post-Outbreak days. A lot of us are skeptical about this, me included. _That sounds cowardly coming from a grown man, I know. _But at the same time, it's normal because... we're used to what we saw in Harran now.

_It's part of our lives._

So when we were escorted out of the military cargo-hold planes, we initially expected to see the infected roaming the streets and our surroundings in ruin. _But we didn't see any of that! _Instead, there were thousands of living and breathing people standing behind metal barriers, applauding with relief. Numerous ambulances waited behind them and on the sidelines stood news reporters and cameras filming us. _For f*ck's sake, don't you all have the decency to recognize that we're a lot more than just a big news story?!_

Even though I knew we were out of that sh*thole, I could tell that some survivors would have a harder time accepting it - especially the kids. One young girl was walking ahead of me in the shocked and terrified crowd. If you could see her now, you'd be _amazed _because of the bad*ss she's become! She doesn't take any sh*t from anybody and dare I say it, even we're terrified whenever she gets p*ssed off.

_She reminds me of you in spades, heh heh._

I don't know what's going to happen here on out, but I'm hoping that we're sticking together because there's _no chance _in hell we're going our separate ways after the sh*t we've experienced. Everyone here probably want to know our stories too...

_Well, why don't we take them back to the beginning?_

...

**Harran, 2017.**

**Spring.**

The steady rumble of the GRE cargo airplane snapped me out of my thoughts, influencing me to glance around the dark bluish cargo hold with orange and blue boxes. It was a weekly routine to send these drops into the city as they were filled with survival gear and Antizin, a drug created to serve as a vaccine for the Harran Virus.

_Speaking of Harran, how much longer until we get to this damn city?_

There is a reason why I secretly wasn't looking forward to being dropped in. When my brother, sister-in-law, nieces and I first heard the news reports about the outbreak, we all found them _incredibly _hard to believe. I mean, c'mon! A zombie apocalypse occurring in real life? _Really disturbing sh*t..._

Then came my mission. My loved ones and I had the same shocked reaction upon learning that my boss was sending me into Europe and pretty much not taking no for an answer. Having to leave everyone behind stank like hell, but I knew the GRE's ambition was to work for the greater good.

_And don't worry Crane. Sooner you get this done, the sooner you can go back to them._

"_Hud activated, commence briefing,_" The voice of my Boss spoke through my radio, moments before the pilot controlling the airplane called out: "Approaching Harran!"

_Finally!_

"_Data on the subject, Kadir_ _Suleiman._" My boss began revealing the purpose of my mission. "_A local political figure hired to maintain order after the outbreak. His brother, Hassan, died in a disease-related incident before we were able to evacuate him. Suleiman blamed the GRE for Hassan's_ _death._" _Yeesh. _"_He stole a highly sensitive file which became his bargaining chip against the GRE, with instructions to publicize it if anything happened to him. Data on the subject - The Stolen File._"

"Jump in ten seconds!" The pilot informed me, influencing me to rise from my seat and walk towards the slowly opening cargo door. _Okay, here we go._

"_It details the incomplete process of synthesizing a cure for the virus. If implemented in its' current state, the produced substance may be extremely toxic._"

"Now!"

Quickly acknowledging the pilot's signal with a thumbs up, I ran forward and jumped off the plane, allowing myself to fall for a couple of moments whilst listening to my boss' instructions.

"_Also, the file contains a full description of the virion structure. Any attempt to use it will result in countless lives lost. It must be recovered. Further information - Current Status._"

As I activated my parachute, the white clouds soon broke apart to reveal the city of Harran - which was a tiny enclave on the eastern side of Turkey, between Georgia and Armenia. At first it seemed like a completely normal place to me, almost like it hadn't been affected by a zombie apocalypse. The warm sun shone brightly over the distant mountains and the Mediterranean Sea separated the city from another one, yet they were both connected with a towering white bridge. But there were major signs that an unfortunate series of events had taken place. Buildings either had chunks missing or smoke pouring out because of fires and upon descending further down, I took notice of the broken down cars in the streets and pools of dirty water filling a number of pits.

_Yikes, Harran sure has seen better days..._

"_Suleiman sent the file to an associate unknown to us, with instructions to publicize it at his command at any time. To counter that, we instituted a city-wide communication jam preventing him from publicizing the file. Your GRE-issued radio can overcome that jamming. It is your lifeline, do not lose it._"

_Yes, ma'am._

"_Suleiman has since gone underground and began using a different name. We have reason to believe, he now operates one of the two main factions operating in the city. You are to find Suleiman and locate the stolen file in order to save mankind from a disaster of unprecedented proportions. Good luck, Agent Crane._"

My radio then switched itself off, giving me the chance to focus on my landing. As I floated down even further, the ocean disappeared to reveal the city and two nearby apartment buildings with a yellow crane sitting on top of one. But before I could make it smoothly, a strong breeze swept by and my descent came to an abrupt halt when my parachute suddenly got trapped in one of the multiple street lamps! _F*ck!_

Thinking quickly, I untied my harness and I found myself plummeting to the ground ... only to cry out in agony upon impact with accompanying surges brimming within me. _Two seconds in and I'm already injured, fan-f*cking-tastic. _Grunting in pain, I struggled to stagger up to my feet. _Okay, focus Crane. Start with patching yourself up and finding someone who knows where Suleiman is._

"I told you that wasn't a normal drop chute!"

I glanced up with alarm at not one, but three men clad in black and yellow staring at me with anger and confusion. _Oh, damn it._

"Break his legs." Their leader, a brown haired man with green eyes and a receding hair line, commanded. "Then take him to Rais."

_SH*T! _Without hesitation, I aimed my pistol which influenced them to raise their hands up in defense. "_Back up!_" I growled. "_All of you!_"

"_Stop!_ Loud noises draw them!" The man said, slowly walking to my right side and glancing at me in a calm manner whilst the other two walked out of my sight. _What the?! _A surge of sudden pain erupted when one of the dude's pals decided to catch me off guard by violently connecting the handle of his rifle with my head and sending me falling to the ground with a yell. _Damn it! _The leader and their other pal followed suit by delivering a series of hard kicks to my rib cage. _Grab the pistol, grabthepistol! _With my survival instincts kicking in, I quickly managed to grab said firearm and pulled the trigger at my assailant, who fell lifeless with blood spurting from his wound. I then aimed my gun at his surviving pals in mental fear.

_I thought I told you all to back the f*ck up!_

However before I could gun them down in self-defense, a series of hoarse screams (undoubtedly emerging from the zombies) echoed throughout the city, influencing my assailants to back away nervously and sprint off with the leader yelling: "Fall back, _fall back!_"

Gasping for breath, I struggled to pull myself up to my feet in a slow manner thanks to the further injuries inflicted on my bruised rib cage. _Alright, move Crane! Get to safety! _The screams increased in volume as every second passed and before I knew it, a zombie sprinted towards me faster than any of the racers who took part in the Olympics and grabbed my raised left arm, rapidly sinking its' teeth into it, drawing blood and influencing me to cry out with agony!

_NononoNO!_

My horror shortly turned into a case of sweet glorious relief when the zombie was suddenly lashed out against by a dark-haired man clad in a brown t-shirt, black pants and boots, who brought his bat down on the infected's head multiple times before turning to assist me. _D-Do I know you?_

"_Come on! We have to move!_" He yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet, only for me to collapse to the ground yet again in pain. I could see that he wasn't alone as a woman, also clad in a brown outfit, vaulted from the roof of a nearby building to tackle another zombie and crush its' head with her foot. She then sprinted off to us, shouting with a Turkish accent: "_Let's get him off the street!_" before grabbing my left arm and hoisting me up to my feet.

Honestly, I felt like a useless piece of sh*t as the two dragged me into a nearby store. They didn't have to rescue me, but they did and I appreciated them doing so. _I would have done the same if our positions were switched. _But my relief quickly turned into concern when the man decided to let me go to hold the horde of zombies back. _W-W-What are you doing?!_

"Get the door open!" He commanded his friend, which she did by kicking it with a grunt. The two of us looked back to the man ... only to see him become overwhelmed by the horde and fall to the floor, screaming in agony when the zombies tore him apart! _NO!_

"_Amir!_" The woman screamed with grief, reaching out to him. "_NOOOOO!_"

"_GO, RUN!_" Amir cried out, his final words being cut off by screams of pain. The woman pulled me away and shut the door behind us, staggering further and further forward before I lost the amount of strength I had left and collapsed. Panting during my struggle to keep my eyes open, I glanced up at the woman and reached out to her. _Please... F-__F*ck, what I have done...? _Tears were brimming in her brown eyes and at first, I thought she would leave me to get torn to shreds. _I wouldn't blame her if she did, considering what just happened... _But she instead reached a gloved hand to her earpiece.

"Tower, this is Jade_._" She spoke, attempting to hold back her tears. "Get sickbay ready. Got a guy with a bad head wound and a bite on one arm."

"_Oh sh*t, Amir's hurt?!_" A man responded with alarm.

"_No._" Jade choked out, her voice cracking. "Amir ... is gone. But I'm bringing in someone who might still survive."

"_One of us?_"

Hearing this, she turned to give me a look of concern ... though I could see a hint of anger in her eyes. _Again, I don't blame her for that. _"We'll see."

Throughout her conversation, I fought to the best of my ability to prevent the rest of my energy from escaping. But it was a case of _There wasn't any point in doing so _when I couldn't hold on any longer and slipped into unconsciousness.

_Christ, that was a brilliant start. Not ... F*ck, I never asked for this._


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

** _(Three Days Later - March 31, 2017 - 18:19...)_ **

After my entrance into Harran, I was unconscious for quite a while. Though I did have a couple of moments where I awoke to be greeted by the woman, Jade I think it was, and occasionally a kid who sounded quite young, around fifteen or sixteen years old presumably. Guilt still had the tendency to brim though me whenever my rescuer visited, however...

_Because you did such an awesome job in getting the woman's friend killed, Crane. And she now hates you for it. The kid probably hates you for it too._

"You pinch him!" A kid's voice suddenly dared, causing me to come to my senses and gradually attempt to force my eyes open whilst a light flashed in my head. _What the?!_

"You're scared," Her friend, a young boy, scoffed.

"I'm not scared!"

"Then pinch him!"

My attempts did seem to work this time round and the girl instantly took notice. "He blinked!"

"What?!" The boy asked with worry. _Easy kids, I'm not gonna hurt you._

"He blinked again!"

"What if he's a zombie?" _What? No!_

As soon as my eyes opened, I leaned over to my left to reassure the kids, only to see them running away with fear and screaming.

"Zombie! Run!" The boy yelled out. _H-Hey wait, I'm not what you think I am!_

Once their footsteps faded, I felt a wave of defeat as I struggled to lift myself off the white bed, taking in my surroundings after I managed to catch my balance. The hotel room I was in had a regular space with sets of floral wallpaper and a dirty floor. It was also piled with a brown closet, tallies on the walls and a white bunk bed, the latter which I emerged from without my radio and pistol! _Damn it..._

"Sh*t, my head..." I groaned, placing a hand against my temple once the light faded away. _And more importantly, what the hell is this place? ... Only one way to find out._

I clenched my eyes shut for a second before reopening them and walking for the exit, taking notice of the small dining room and kitchen before pushing the front door open to be greeted by the kids running and screaming again. _Hey, easy! I'm not gonna hurt you both! No harm done!_

"You sleep for three days like a dead man and scare children?" A black haired man with brown eyes and clad in a grey long-sleeved shirt, dark cargo pants and boots, demanded angrily. _That wasn't my intention. _"Off to a great start, 31,"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In paradise, can't you see?" My new acquaintance responded jokingly, before turning to address me with a glare. "Okay, enough joking around. Head to Room 190," A clasp on the shoulder later, and he was strolling off. "The Boss will brief you,"

"What do you mean 31?" I demanded. _I'm not an object, buddy!_

"Ask the Boss!"

_Ugh, fine._

Turning away from him and walking for the left corner of the room which had an 18 painted on the wall (190 is on the next floor up, I see), I noticed that the boy seemed to calm down as he was playfully kicking a drinking can to and fro. "Hey kid," I greeted him with a friendly grin. "I didn't mean to scare you and your friend back there. It's good to see you're both alright now,"

The kid responded with a nod and smile of his own. _Glad we're on the same page._

"31." A black haired woman said, snapping my attention to her. She was dressed in a similar manner to the dude I spoke to moments ago, but she had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was clad in a grey tank top, white pants and darker trainers. "That's your number,"

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Your number. You're the 31st infected, I'm the 18th," She explained, allowing sadness to lace her tone as she continued. "Everything is counted here. One fewer doses of antizin, one more infected and three more runners _gone_,"

_Christ..._

"Look," I began, allowing self-disappointment to paint my face. "I'm sorry about what happened to Amir, okay?"

"Thank you." The woman responded, giving me a polite nod. "Once you head up the staircase, 190 will be in front of you."

"Thanks." I said, returning her gesture before turning round the corner and walking down a hallway near two dudes having a conversation at the end. _I hope I'm going the right way..._

"Amir died because of _this _guy?!" One of the dudes, who had black hair and dark skin, shouted, influencing me to stop in my tracks and glower at him. _What?_

"_Quiet!_" His pal chided before noticing me and groaning in anger. "Oh _f*ck quiet. _Now _he's _gonna get Amir's antizin!"

"You got a problem, buddy?" I calmly addressed him. _These guys could take me on if they wanted to get revenge, but I doubt they'd succeed._

"No, it's just," The dude answered, glaring at me. "Amir and the other two would still be alive, if you hadn't gotten in trouble,"

_For f*ck's sake!_

"I get it," I spoke with a hint of frustration. "Both he and his friend didn't _have _to save me and I could have gunned down those zombies myself. I appreciate the help and I'm sorry for your loss, but Amir didn't have to go _get himself killed because of my situation,_"

Upon hearing my remark, the dudes quickly shut up and I strolled off, shortly coming across the staircase afterwards and ascending it to find a green clad dude with light skin and brown hair sitting beside a light green door. **HEADQUARTERS** was written on the wall in black and was accompanied by an arrow pointing out the entrance. _This is it. I wonder if the Boss is gonna play nice or if he's gonna be a d*ck like the two friends?_

"Hey, I'm looking for the Boss," I addressed the man. "Is he in there?"

"Oh, you're 31," He responded. "Go on in,"

"Thanks, man," I said, quickly nodding in appreciation before opening the door and venturing through another set of brown ones to find myself in Room 190.

Unlike the hotel room I woke up in, this section had a much larger space with a mildly dark green wallpaper, multiple framed paintings and a lighter brown floor. It also had the small standard kitchen far to the left and on the right sat a dark chair, matching crates (with tall bookshelves) and a lighter table with sheets of paper strewn over it. _Huh, that must be their plans for missions I assume? _The final pieces of furniture consisted of a black television sitting on a table near the bookshelves. It flashed images of an elephant on a blue screen and informing everyone of the dangers in the quarantine and the night in a kid-like nature.

_Good way to help the younger kids learn about the outbreak. Overall, this is a hell of a place they've got here. I'm impressed._

As I took in my surroundings further, I discovered that I wasn't alone. Standing on a balcony outside 190 was a man who appeared to be slightly shorter than all the other dudes I ran into. From what I could see, a pair of _white glasses? _sat on his black hair and his slightly tanned skin nearly reflected his darker t-shirt worn over a long-sleeved checkered grey shirt. The finishing touches to his outfit involved a pair of dark brown cargo pants and black combat boots. _Hopefully this guy will play nice... _With that thought in mind, I pulled the glass door open and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I said calmly. "Hey, I'm looking for the—" A sigh of annoyance escaped my throat. "Are you the Boss?"

The reason why I was annoyed, was that he looked like he was _too _young to be running a place like this - around presumably eighteen. His green eyes pierced mine with negativity and the fist design on his t-shirt indicated that he was prone to losing his temper quite a lot. _If his life was horrible, then that's understandable. _The objects which I assumed to be glasses were actually a pair of goggles. _M__aybe you're the one who needs glasses, Crane. _And finally, a scar with a hint of dried blood sliced through his right eyebrow. _Ouch._

"What, am I too _young_?" The kid demanded angrily, his words laced by a Turkish accent. He could somehow read my thoughts and appear to be fed up with addressing me. "You got a problem with my age?!"

"No," I answered. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"That's better," The kid said, calming down a little. "Do you remember anything, know where you are?"

"Yes, I can see this is... some kind of shelter?"

"We call it, The Tower," The kid explained, jumping up to sit on the balcony. "Brecken and his team of runners put it all together two months ago, and we've been here ever since. Hunting airdrops, scavenging and rescuing people,"

"Yeah," I put in, remembering the woman who helped save me three days ago. "I wanted to thank that woman,"

"_Good._" My new acquaintance scoffed. "Because if not for her, you would already be chewing someone's knee bone. Your Antizin was totally crushed by the way." He then grabbed hold of a yellow and black radio. _Hey, that's mine! _"The only thing Jade could salvage was your radio."

"Great," I said, grinning politely. "So, can I get that back please?"

"_Actually,_" The kid responded with a teasing smirk. "I think I need it more than you do,"

_You cheeky little— Hold it together, Crane._

"Believe me, pal," I muttered calmly with a hint of anger. "That's not the case,"

Hearing this, a look of pure fury painted his face and he shoved my radio into my chest rather violently (so much that it cause a wave of pain to flare up! _Christ, kid!_) before walking into Room 190. "Fine, _take it!_"

With anger beginning to brim, I followed him and stopped when he turned on me with the most hateful glance I ever saw! "You know why runners put their lives in danger?" The kid growled, walking over to one of the nearby desks and sitting down to sort a radio station. "For guys like _you,_"

"So now, you take the Antizin meant for our friend and you won't even share your gear with us?! I don't have time to deal with your _bullsh*t_. I've lost contact with one of our guys, thanks to the f*cked up radios we're stuck with." He then rose from his seat and stared me down before sitting again. "Do something for me, would you? I don't want to see you or your _precious _radio anymore, so go be useful somewhere else. We don't tolerate lazy a**holes here in the Tower."

_You little sh*t!_

"Hey, be fair!" I said in self-defense, growing frustrated when the kid didn't even bother to acknowledge me. "I'm not lazy and I _never asked _for Amir to die! Hey, _Boss!_"

"_Save it!_" The kid spat, shoving my hand away. "The lost guy I mentioned? He's only on the 13th floor, but he might as well be trapped in a mine cave-in. Come back later if you want to get off our sh*tlist." My acquaintance turned to face me with a glare. "And I'm not the Boss. Too young, remember? I'm Rahim, Brecken's in charge here."

As soon as Rahim went back to his radio, I walked out of the room and attempted to prevent myself from going back and giving him a piece of my mind. _You ever heard of the saying, Don't judge a book by its' cover? I understand why you're upset and it wasn't my intention for Amir to get himself killed, but maybe you should learn not to judge people, you little sh*t!_

_Okay Crane, enough. 13th Floor. Elevator's gotta be around here, somewhere. See if there's people on the other side of this floor who can help._

With the thought in mind, I began the trip down to the other side and shortly caught sight of a pale and freckled woman (who appeared to be shorter than Rahim) walking by in a p*ssed off hurry. "Hi, excuse me?"

"Yes?" She asked, her words laced with an English accent. _Oh..._

Now I will admit, a wave of surprise flared up and I could tell that she seemed surprised too. Why? Because she was a kid who looked and sounded quite young, possibly around fifteen or sixteen years old. _Is she-? _The younger kid's green eyes weren't piercing like Rahim's and her dark brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail with bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of an olive green hooded camo jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath, darker blue jeans tightened by a black belt and a pair of black combat boots. To finish things up, a brown watch was snapped around her right wrist and a blue lapis ring encased her right ring finger whilst a dried bloody scar sliced through her right eyebrow. _Just like the older kid._

"Do you know where I can find an elevator here?"

"Oh, um, yes. If you go on ahead and make a turn, you should see it on your left." The girl answered politely. Though whilst I spoke, I couldn't help but notice that she leaned forward slightly with her left ear. _Why is that, I wonder?_

"Thanks. You're the kid who visited me, aren't you?"

Hearing this, a shy look painted her face. "Yep, I'm one of the Tower's doctors. It's good to see you're still in one piece, 31,"

"Right. Thank you for patching me up and paying me a visit." I responded with a smile. _This kid isn't so bad. Bonus 1. _"And I'm sorry about Amir,"

"If you're worried that I'm going to blame you for it, don't." The kid revealed, sending a small appreciative grin in my direction and unknowingly surprising me with her response.

"W-Wait, you _don't_ blame me?" I demanded.

"I don't see the point," My new acquaintance said honestly. "Yes, I'm upset because Amir was a good friend to everyone and he always loved to help them. But you shouldn't judge people and berate them for something they did unintentionally,"

_Yes, thank you! Looks like I was wrong about her hating me as well. Bonus 2._

"I gotta say, I agree." I replied, finally allowing my anger to deflate a little ... only for it to flare up slightly as I continued. "Though, everyone else could be a lot nicer,"

A concerned frown painted the kid's face when she heard my words. But it was soon replaced by a look which indicated that an idea had come to mind. "W-We have a Scouts team which go out to do missions and assist survivors, even though we've lost too many members recently. I'm planning to join them again and Amir was a part of the team too. You could maybe join and try helping people? It will give you a chance to prove yourself and show everyone that you didn't want Amir to die."

_You know, that's not a bad idea. Bonus 3._

"Okay, yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the suggestion, kid," I said, giving her a grin. "I better get going, but I'll see you around?"

"Sure,"

"Alright," Feeling a lot calmer, I began heading forward and turned back round to face her once more. "Hey, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Hm?" The girl asked, trotting over to me. _Something's definitely up..._

"What's your name?"

"Libby," My new acquaintance answered cautiously, unknowingly allowing me to catch a glimpse of surprise in her eyes. _What does that mean?_ "You?"

"Crane," I said with a friendly grin, extending my hand which she hesitantly took. "Good to meet you,"

"Y-You too," Libby responded.

After we shook hands, the kid left to continue down the hallway whilst I followed her directions and sure enough, behind a metal fence sat the door to the elevator. _Yes! _Only problem though, was the guard leaning against it.

_Pfft, been through worse back home._

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard, a dark-skinned man with black and clad in army gear, demanded as I approached him.

"13th floor, I'm getting some stuff for Rahim," I answered.

"13? Sh*t, that's gotta be some dirty work," The dude stated in surprise as he stepped aside to let me through. "But we all gotta pull our weight round here, huh?"

"Tell me about it," I agreed, taking hold of the knob and opening the door. "And, thanks man,"

"No problem,"

Acknowledging his remark with a nod, I closed the door behind me and pressed the button for my destination. Seconds after, the elevator sprung to life and slowly began the descent.

_Okay, here goes nothing._

** _(Floor 13 - 18:22...)_ **

On my way down, my thoughts practically whirled all over the damn place over everyone I met. Most of them were a bunch of a**holes except for the younger kid, Libby. Like she explained, there was the possibility of them changing their tunes. That seemed nice enough and two of their runners did rescue me to begin with.

_You know what? New plan after this, help everyone to repay them. It's what Amir did, so I might as well give it a go to honour him too._

The elevator eventually slid to a halt and I stepped to be confronted by a scene of horror. Blood was splattered everywhere, furniture was strewn all over the place (including a bloodied pushchair - _Christ... Whatever happened to the kid, I hope he or she is in safe hands now._) and the floor appeared to be stained with dirt and soot.

"Jesus," I muttered with shock. "What the hell happened here?"

_All kinds of f*cked up, that's what happened._

It wasn't long until a sudden series of beeps coming from my radio snapped me back to reality. _Damn my memory... _Pressing a button, I lifted the object to my ear. "Crane here,"

"_Where were you?_" My Boss demanded with hints of anger and slight concern. "_We've been waiting for your report. It's been over 70 hours._"

"I lost my radio for a while," I explained. "Don't worry, my cover's intact. No contact with the Tower's leader yet, unable to confirm identity. I'm taking steps to blend in."

"_Acknowledged. Time is of the essence, Crane. Remember that._"

"There's one more thing. I ... I got bitten." I told her. "I've shown no symptoms, but the people here say I'm infected."

"_Then you better get your hands on some Antizin asap, haven't you?_"

I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off by a man screaming: "Help, _h__elp! Somebody!_"

"What the hell?!" I pondered worriedly, influencing my Boss to ask: "_Crane?_"

"I have to check something out, Boss." I quickly said. "I'll be in touch."

After turning off my radio, I leaned over to grab a steel pipe from a bloodstained wheelchair and cautiously made my way down the dark hallway, following the sounds of thuds. _Christ, what kind of sh*t am I about to experience here? _Venturing down further and making a turn, the sounds grew louder and a beam of light shone underneath one of the doors, influencing me to open it ... and find myself witnessing a zombie attempting to break down the door to one of the rooms in an apartment with shock.

_Ooooooh sh*t ... Zombie, steel pipe. Steel pipe, Zombie._

Allowing my survival instincts and desire to save the survivor to kick in, I lunged forward and brought my weapon down on the zombie's head. _Hard_. That type of blow should have ultimately killed it, but after giving a pained groan and stumbling over, it still survived! _What the?! ... Oh. Taking__ it like a champ, I see. Damn! _With a grunt, I connected my pipe with its' head again and this time, it was sent collapsing to the floor and it fell lifeless with blood pooling out of the wound.

_Holy f*ck...! Okayokay, put this to the back of your head and help the survivor._

Without hesitation, I opened the door which was bashed against and came across a dude clad in a green vest, darker pants and boots, clutching his bloodied left arm. "Jesus! Are you alright man?!"

A grunt of pain escaped the poor guy as he struggled to reply. "I ... cut my arm, getting away from him. Oh god, you had to kill him, didn't you?" Another groan. "_Goddamn it! _That was ... That was my brother. I came down to see him and—"

"Easy, easy!" I reassured him. "It's alright now, I'll get help,"

I then switched on my radio to contact the floor where I descended from. "Hello? Anyone on Floor 19, do you copy?" _Please let me hear from Libby or my rescuer, please let me hear from Libby or my rescuer._

"_What do you want, a**hole?_" _Damn it, not Rahim!_ "_I thought I told you that we don't tolerate lazy people like you here!_"

"Well I'm making up for it, because I'm down here on 13!" I explained with annoyance. "Listen, this guy of yours got f*cked up pretty bad by a zombie."

"_Oh sh*t!_" Rahim said with surprise, changing his attitude _completely_. "_You went after Mark?! Is it ... Is it safe down there?_"

"It's safe enough, now."

"_Okay, don't move._" The kid instructed. "_I'm sending Lena downstairs._"

"Alright," I responded, turning my radio off and addressing Mark. "Hold still, buddy. Lena will be here any minute."

"Gauze!" Mark gasped. "Combine it with alcohol and that will stop the bleeding! You'll find them in two of the rooms here, _please hurry!_"

"Try to stay calm, okay? I'll be right back." I said, giving him a quick thumbs up before exiting the room for the hallways.

_Alright, they're in two rooms here. Start with the left side. _With that in mind, I ventured down that route and shortly found a bottle of alcohol sitting in the kitchen's fridge. Afterwards, I exited the room and decided to take a trip down the hallway I first came through. _Wonder if there's anything hiding around there? _It didn't take long for my question to be answered as I was able to find a piece of gauze in a small white shelf hidden in an apartment close to the elevator. _Yes!_

"Okay, that's everything I'm gonna find," I said to myself. "Let's give this a shot,"

_This should be easy considering I've been trained in the activity during my initiation._

Upon heading back to Mark, I knelt before him and quickly poured some alcohol on a sample of gauze, taking his hand away from the injury. "This is gonna hurt a bit,"

The poor dude nodded and gritted his teeth in pain when I placed the combined first-aid object against his arm. "Easy," I reassured him. "You're gonna be fine,"

"Okay, who's hurt?" A black short haired woman with green eyes called out, entering the bathroom and kneeling beside me. Like many of the other survivors here, she too was clad in green but she had two medical instruments held in the neckline of her shirt and others in her pockets. _This must be Lena._

"He's bleeding pretty bad," I informed her.

"Let me see him," Lena said, inspecting Mark's injury and allowing a slightly impressed look to paint her face. "Gauze and alcohol, huh? Pretty primitive, but it will work."

_Good to know._

"Thanks for the help," She continued, giving me an appreciative smile. "I'll take care of him from here,"

"You're welcome," I responded, nodding in return and pulling myself up to my feet. _Well, that was ... different. But on the plus side, Mark's in good hands now. Back up to Floor 19 to face Rahim ... that's if he wants to play nice._

"_Hey?_" My radio suddenly vibrated to life with a familiar voice with a Turkish accent on the other end. _Oh, speak of the devil. _"_31, do you copy?_"

"Loud and clear," I affirmed.

"_Alright, I'll admit. You're not so bad for a new guy._" Rahim surprisingly commented. "_Perhaps I misjudged you._"

_Yeah, kid, you did. Maybe we can start over, though? _"I just want to help and repay you guys for what you did for me."

"_Well, good. Come find me and Libby, and we'll talk about how you can do that._" Rahim said before finishing our conversation. _Bonus. _Feeling pleased, I re-entered the elevator and soon enough, it came to life and began ascending.

_Wonder what the kids have planned?_

** _(Floor 19 - 18:26...)_ **

Seconds after the elevator slid to a halt, I opened the door and headed for Room 190 by using the same route I came from. _You'll get used to finding your way round here, soon. Heheh, kinda reminds me of when kids got lost and caused traffic at high school. Good times._

It didn't take long for me to find my destination and once I entered, I found Libby and Rahim overseeing some papers with another dude. _Friend of the latter's?_

"Alright, everything's all taken care of." I informed the older kid as his friend left. "What else have you got for me?"

"Well, let me think." Rahim replied with a hint of a smirk. _Oh god, please don't let this be batsh*t insane!_

"_Rahim!_"

A twenty something year-old Turkish woman who was dressed in brown and had her black hair tied back in a ponytail with small aspects braided, stormed in angrily. _My rescuer! _"You are just smart enough to be dangerous, you know that? Omar told me about your plans for the nest. Explosive charges, _really?!_"

"_What?! _Explosives, I never said that!" Rahim protested, unknowingly influencing Libby to raise an eyebrow in slight annoyance.

"Oh, please," The woman scoffed. "You can't tell a convincing lie to save your life!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Rahim stubbornly growled and attempted to leave 190, only to be dragged back by our new friend grabbing his arm.

"_Yeah?!_" She demanded. "You think you can't die out there, that you're invincible?!"

"_You're not Azra or my mom!_"

"No, I'm not. Our mom's dead, and Azra and Metin probably think we're both dead too," _Family? _"So, you might want to be a little nicer to Libby and I as we are the only family you have left. _Especially _now that Amir is gone."

The woman then turned to face the younger girl with a more softer tone. "And Libby, it's really sweet that you want to honour Amir by heading out again, but I can't have you lose your hearing completely and suffer the same fate!" _Ah, now I understand why Libby was doing what she did earlier. Poor kid. _"As I said before, you and Rahim are the only family I have left!"

"Look, Jade," The brunette began explaining. "I understand how you feel, I really do. But I want to help more and plus, I'll have back up on missions. I'll even ask Rahim if he wants to come and we have each other's backs anyway."

Her statement earned her a grateful grin from the older kid. _Good to see they're looking out for each other._

"You can't." _Jesus, overprotective much?_

Hearing this, I could see that Libby was beginning to grow annoyed. "Can't we at least discuss this with the Scouts? Because we all know that Brecken would want to keep us trapped here like you do,"

"That's not the case at all. The two of you do plenty to help survivors inside and you can honour Amir by doing your jobs, it's what he'd want." Jade replied with a hint of remorse for putting her down. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But it's a no."

With that, she walked to the doors before I stopped her with: "Excuse me? Jade?"

"Yes?" The woman responded, turning to face me.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me and... tell you how sorry I am for your loss. I owe you and Amir my life."

I thought she would respond with a thank you, but she instead responded with a fierce "Yeah, you do. You want to return the favour? Keep my dipsh*t brother and his friend from killing themselves," and exited the room.

_Wow._

"Told you," Libby sighed with annoyance, throwing her hands up in defeat whilst Rahim sat on one of the tables and glowered at the doors where Jade stood moments ago. "You got any other ideas on how we can convince them that we don't need babysitting?"

"Beats me," The older boy replied with anger directed at his sister. I honestly didn't know what to think about this situation. I mean, I could understand Jade's side of the story because she wants to make sure that nothing happened to the kids but at the same time, they shouldn't be treated like toddlers. My nieces also experienced similar moments and they _absolutely hated it, _so I understood how Libby and Rahim felt too.

"Hey," I addressed the two. "I'm not gonna pry or anything but you guys are, what, in your late teens and you're treated like you're two year-olds? To me, you seem like you can handle yourselves for the most part."

"Thanks," Rahim replied with a ghost of a grin. "And I'm 19, in case you were wondering."

"I turn 18, twenty days from tomorrow." Libby added.

"Oh, so you have a birthday due? That's cool!" I said to her, sending a grin in an attempt to cheer them both up. "Do you have any plans for the occasion?"

"I think we'll probably do the same as Rahim's." The younger girl answered sadly. "Basically just playing video games and having nerf-gun fights."

"Yeah," The older teen butted in. _Damn... Their birthdays are probably the only moments where they'll get to be kids. Feel bad for them... _"So...?"

"So, was Floor 13 enough for me to talk to Brecken?" I asked, sensing that Rahim wanted to change the subject.

"No, not yet. If you want to talk to Brecken and earn your keep, we have to find out if you have the skills." The boy answered. "But first, go change your clothes. We left some new ones for you in your room, you're in 194."

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I demanded, feeling mildly insulted.

"No, nothing's wrong." Libby reassured me. "It's just that you need something which fits the job with the Scouts, that's all,"

"Right, okay." I said, giving them a small grin. "What do you guys want me to do after that?"

"Get your a** up to the Gym." Rahim spoke with the same smirk he wore before Jade entered the room. _Oh sh*t. _"And before you ask, it's on the top floor. I'll see you up there and Libby will take you to your room."

"Alright then."

With that, Rahim left for the 'Gym' whilst Libby said a little cautiously: "Okay, follow me." and walked out with me in tow for my new hideout.

_Ugh... I think whatever Rahim has planned for us will be fun, not._


	3. Chapter 3: Seizure

**Chapter 3: Seizure**

"So, just out of interest, did you know Jade and Rahim before the outbreak?"

"I didn't know Jade, but I've seen Rahim around at our college," Libby responded as we walked down the hallway. "I met them both and Amir during our trip to the Slums after we got quarantined and they pretty much stuck by me ever since."

"I see." I commented, hoping to cheer the kid up as I could see she felt a bit cautious, even nervous to a degree. _Trust issues? If so, I don't blame her. _"What about your family, are they here too?"

"Where are anyone's families?" The younger kid countered sadly, turning her head to give me a quick apologetic look. "I have no idea if my parents are still alive and my three siblings passed away before the Outbreak, so no."

_Oh, f*ck._ _.. Great job dude, she now hates you just like you feared!_

"I'm... I'm sorry, kid," I replied, feeling like a goddamn idiot. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry about it," Libby said with a surprisingly positive look. _Okay, I probably spoke too soon. _"We're all stuck together in a quarantine and besides, it doesn't hurt to get to know fellow survivors, does it?"

"No, it doesn't." I agreed with a friendly smile, secretly hiding my mild anxiety.

You want to know why I felt cautious? It's because I was told (prior to leaving the US) not to grow attached to _anyone, _as it would jeopardise my mission. I didn't know what to think about Libby or Jade currently, but ... I'll admit, they were slowly starting to grow on me. Whether it was because of my guilt for indirectly getting Amir killed or the fact that they both seemed pleasant enough, I had no idea. And despite initially behaving like a little sh*t, Rahim was starting to play nice too—

_You know what Crane? Put these thoughts to the back of your mind and focus on your mission. You're blending in, not allowing yourself to grow close to everyone!_

"Okay, your room's just at the back." The brunette pointed out when we stopped outside 194. "I'll wait for you here."

"Thanks." I replied with another friendly grin before venturing through the living room/kitchen area to reach it. And when I did, my smile immediately dropped into disappointment because there was practically _nothing _in there with the exception of a blue and white zip-up bed! _Gee, thanks for the hospitality. _On top of the latter however, lay a yellow t-shirt, dark brown cargo pants and a pair of matching combat boots. _Fair enough._

Changing into my new outfit, I folded my old clothes together and placed them in a pile on the place where I found them. "Okay kid, I'm ready." I informed Libby as I walked out of my hideout. "Let's head on up."

"Alright,"

It didn't take long for us to reach our destination and once Libby opened the door, we stepped out into a case of lovely fresh air. Dark brown tables and metal boxes were placed here and there with drinking cans sitting by a small number of white ones a few feet ahead of us. _I'm assuming Rahim sits there to get wasted, considering that's one of the things teenagers usually do?_

"That's where you'll usually find Rahim and I if you need our help with something." Libby told me, somehow reading my thoughts. "And before you ask, he's the only one who occasionally gets a hangover. I just look at the view whenever I join him up here."

"Good to know, kid." I responded, feeling a tad bit impressed with Libby's maturity. But at the same time, I felt concerned for Rahim because drinking too much wasn't really the best way to go— _Argh, shut the f*ck up Crane! Remember what your Boss said!_

"Hey, Rahim?" The younger girl then turned on her earpiece and spoke. "We're up on the roof, where abouts are you?"

"_Clooose._" The older boy cooed mischievously on the other end before a gigantic yellow crane suddenly drew across to connect a nearby building to the Tower. "_Well, what are you two waiting for? Get over here._"

"Go easy on us, Goggles." Libby scoffed, rolling her eyes with slight amusement as she gestured for me to follow her. "We're coming."

"Goggles?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and we turned left to face a chunk of metal railing encased around the building with a yellow arrow drawn on a piece of dark wood leaning against it. _It's a nickname meant to symbolise the ones sitting on his head, you dumb old idiot!_

Libby however didn't seem annoyed with my questioning as she flashed me an amused grin before she climbed up the piece of wood onto the railing and onto the top of the building. I followed her with a tad bit of difficulty (which she was aware of as she stopped to make sure I was okay) and we made it to the crane shortly afterwards.

"Oooh boy," The younger girl muttered nervously, leaning over slightly to take a peek down before backing away.

"What, what is it?" I asked with a hint of concern, taking a look as well (_Jesus, Mary and Joseph, we're gonna need parachutes!_) before mentally kicking myself for letting my guard down _again__. The f*ck is wrong with you man?!_

"L-Let's _just,_" Libby stammered in a mildly fearful manner for a second. "Let's just say I'm—"

"Scared of heights?" I finished.

"Yep." She replied, flashing an embarrassed look with anger directed at herself before cautiously vaulting up onto the crane and walking across. "Don't ask why because I know that's silly."

"You know, I wouldn't worry about that too much." I said with a quick reassuring grin before following her. "Just keep looking straight ahead and I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey Lib, you alright?!" Rahim called out worriedly from the other side.

"Yeah, she's fine!" I responded for her as I could see she was following my tip and struggling to maintain her balance. _Easy there, kid. I'm right behind you._

"Okay, good!" The older boy responded with relief. "Plus you ought to feel right at home, 31. A crane on a crane!"

_Gee, thanks._

The two of us then made it across to Rahim who flashed the younger girl a concerned look before he greeted me with: "Welcome to our Gym, 31. First things first, you got to learn how to run."

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, earning a completely dumbfounded look from Libby. _I need to learn how to run? Toddlers do that, not grown adults!_

"Just do what I say, _alright?_" Rahim spoke fiercely. "Now, jump down to the very bottom."

Taking a look over the railing, my mind immediately screamed _F*ck that _as the length down was enough to cause death if we jumped! "Are you nuts?" I demanded. "We'd kill ourselves!" _Plus, your friend is afraid of heights! Have you considered that at all?_

Hearing this, the older boy simply smirked and began walking over to the ledge allowing us access to our destination. "Don't be a wimp."

_Really?! _"C'mon, you can't be serious!"

"Watch this."

And in a sudden flash, Rahim jumped off, whooping with excitement, before crashing into the bottom with a yell of pain. "_Argh! My leg!_"

"_Rahim!_" I called out worriedly, unaware that Libby was shaking her head with annoyance. "Jesus, _don't move! We'll get help!_"

"Ha! I was just f*cking with you!" Rahim shouted with amusement. _What?! Aaaaargh!_

"_Son of a b*tch!_" I groaned with anger.

"What?! You can't take a joke?!" The older kid demanded. "Come on! Get your a** down here and make sure Libby gets down okay too!"

"Christ on a crutch..." I growled.

"Crane, Rahim pulls pranks on us 24/7." Libby spoke with a sympathetic look, walking over to join me by the ledge and steeling herself together as she took a peek down. "Maybe you could play along or get revenge by pranking him next time?"

"Point taken." I responded, mildly calming down before flashing her a concerned look. "How do you want to play this then?"

"I-I have no clue, honestly," The younger girl revealed nervously, quickly taking a breath before squeezing her eyes shut and reopening them. _Oh... Alright Crane, stop f*cking around and think of something._

"Okay, how about this? We both jump down, same time?"

Libby gave me a confused look before gulping and answering with: "Fair enough."

Hearing this, I took a step back and gestured for her to do the same which she did. _Okay, here we go... _"You ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright, on three," I said as we both prepared to jump. "One, two," Another nervous gulp from Libby and "Three." leaving my mouth later, we were taking a running start and jumping off the crane. She squealed with terror and I yelled out ... before we were cut off by landing on piles of blue bin bags.

"Holy sh*t, _holy sh*t!_" I choked out, struggling to steel myself together as a shocked Libby managed to pull herself up with shaky breaths and offer me a hand which I accepted.

"Yeah, it's a rush isn't it?" Rahim spoke from an exit to our area. "But don't blow your head just yet, 31. There's more." _You're kidding, right? _"To survive outside, you've got to take advantage of the terrain. Most eaters suck at climbing but the harder the terrain is, the better for you. I've got some typical situations set up for you. Stay on my a** and let's see how you handle them."

With that, the older kid jogged off which left the younger girl and myself to follow him. "Can't miss it." Libby commented in a snarky and unimpressed manner, earning a look of surprise and amusement from me. _Oooooh, I like you!_

"C'mon kid," I responded with a chuckle, secretly feeling just as unimpressed as she was. _I swear so much batsh*t has happened in the last couple of seconds, I can see the headlines now. Stupid agent gets thrown into Harran, gets a woman's friend killed and finds himself in a parkour torture device situation with an innocent kid._

The two of us quickly caught up with Rahim, who showed us a bunch of boxes stacked together and on top to reveal a gap through. "Sometimes, it's better to crawl through narrow passageways and because of that, eaters will have a tougher time following you."

_Okay, understandable. _Both Libby and I crawled through the passageway after Rahim who led us by ascending a staircase and vaulting across a medium-sized gap to meet another slightly larger gap encased with metal railing.

"Alright," Rahim continued to explain. "Try not to slow down when you start running. Because if you stop, you're probably dead."

_No sh*t, Sherlock._

The older boy then vaulted across the metal gap and he was followed by Libby after she took a running start. _Oh, I see she's taking earlier events to mind. Nice. _I vaulted across to meet them afterwards, mentally telling myself to remember my GRE training as I had a gut feeling that this parkour-test was gonna become even more batsh*t insane.

"Not bad," A smirking Rahim commented. "For a noob!"

"Stop being a donut, mate," The younger girl chided, coming to my defense. "He's trying his best here, you know."

"_Please,_" The older kid scoffed, grinning with amusement. "You love it, really."

"Alright, you want to get pelted with nerf-gun bullets again?" Absolute silence from Rahim and a teasing smirk from Libby. "See? Two can play at that game."

_Ooooooh f*ck! Sense of humour's good, I like it._

Moving on from that, the older boy led us into a broken down elevator shaft with yellow arrows pointing to matching ledges and up to an exit. Rahim grabbed onto the closest ledge, hauled himself up onto the one above, moved across and with a grunt, vaulted over to the exit. As soon as he got to his feet, Libby followed with mild difficulty and finally, it was my turn to head up.

Once I pulled myself to my feet on the exit, the three of us were greeted by a series of ledges with black arrows pointing where to go and a big a** scaffold. _Kid, how the hell do you expect us to climb across that?!_

"Okay, 31." The older boy spoke, somehow reading my thoughts. "Get up on that scaffold and don't fall, because there's sure as hell ain't no net." He then flashed Libby a concerned look. "You doing okay so far Lib?"

"I'm alive." The younger girl responded with an appreciative grin. "You don't need to worry so much, Rahim."

Upon returning her gesture with relief, he jumped onto the scaffold and vaulted towards the ledges, grabbing hold of one and ascending the others until he pulled himself over to the other side. "This is my favourite," He called out during his climb. "Cat grab and muscle up, you won't survive outside for ten minutes if you can't do that."

"Point taken," I responded. _What's batsh*t insane + 100? Batsh*t nuts!_

Libby followed nervously (understandable because of her fear) and when it reached my turn, I climbed relatively with ease due to my training.

"Good job." The older boy complimented, surprisingly impressed. _Wow, alright then. I'll take that._

Seconds after the three of us dropped to the floor, the location we were greeted with was one hell of a surprise. Why? Because it seemed like it was the final most difficult part of the test. A huge set of brown boxes were stacked on top of each other with a ledge connected to the left side and matching ledges were pinned against the white wall on the right.

"Okay, time for the real test - Get back to the crane. Make use of anything and everything while you run." Rahim explained eagerly.

"Alright, let me think." I replied. _This should be easy enough. _"We climb those ledges, vault over to the boxes and back where we started?"

"Nice one." The older kid commented, smirking. "Let's see how you handle it then."

_Challenge accepted._

With that, I took over the lead and grabbed hold of the nearest ledge, pulling myself across and up until I was within reaching distance of the boxes. I then vaulted across on top of them and maintained my balance as I walked across to the left side. _Huh, so far so good. _That is, until I saw how much distance it was between me and the final ledge which was painted in yellow.

_F*cking sh*t McNugget Brand, what have I gotten myself into?! ... No, you know what Crane? Stop acting like a pu**y and jump!_

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head for now, I steeled myself together, took a running start and vaulted across ... only just managing to grab the yellow ledge with a grunt and hauling myself over. _Holy f*ck!_

"_Bl**dy hell__,_" Libby called out, impressed. "That's some sweet parkour moves!"

"Thanks, kid!" I said, allowing a fleeting smile to paint my face. _I __could get used to the whole parkour thing. As long as it doesn't go into batsh*t territory again._

"Okay, that's enough." Rahim butted in, shortly following Libby and I up. "You got some serious natural talent, man. Either that or you done this before, you done this before?"

"Hardly," I panted. "The closest I ever came to this was running track in high school."

"Well, you're a f*cking prodigy!" The older boy complimented. "Never seen anything like it!"

"Thanks again."

The kids shortly joined me and we walked to a ladder which connected to the crane. Upon ascending both, the short journey across began and during so, I kept a close eye on Libby who followed my earlier tip again. _Easy there..._

Should the younger girl accidentally lose her balance, I was prepared to reach out and grab her to stop her from falling... But a sudden flash of agony struck me like huge a** thunder and convulsions slowly tore into me! _The f*ck?!_

"_What?!_" I cried out in pain, noticing that my vision turned into a mix of blurry and yellow. "_What is happening to me?!_"

"Crane?" Libby, worried.

"31?" Rahim, concerned.

"Sh*t, sh*t!" I gasped, struggling to hold my convulsions back. "_Oh sh*t!_"

"_Crane, talk to us!_" The younger girl demanded. "_What's bothering you?!_"

"Something went wrong..." I panted in response. "What just happened to me?!"

"Oh sh*t, you're having your first seizure! Just follow us!" Rahim instructed, feeling just as concerned as Libby.

_Okayokayokay, take it easy Crane. Take it easy, follow the kids._

Taking this to mind, I continued walking across the crane and once the three of us jumped down to the building leading into Floor 20, I immediately turned to address the kids.

"Guys, what the f*ck was that?!" I wanted to know, shortly managing to shake off my seizure. "Does this mean I'm turning?!"

"Most likely no, at least not yet," Rahim answered. _Oh thank f*ck! _"Seizures remind you that you're infected. You better go see Dr. Zere, he'll check you out and give you a shot of Antizin."

"We have a doctor with us," I pointed out, turning to address the younger girl. "Don't you guys have any more shots in the sickbay?"

"No, we don't." Libby said apologetically. "But Zere keeps an extra stash with him and as much as I hate to say it, he's running low too."

"Anyway," Rahim interrupted before I could launch into a tyraid of even more questions. "Before you head out to see Zere, talk to the Quartermaster or if you see Jade, talk to her as well. They'll gear you up so you won't get your head bitten off."

"Gotcha," I responded, calming down. "Thanks for the heads up, both of you."

"You gonna be okay out there?" Libby asked worriedly.

I flashed her an appreciative look. "Yeah, I'll be fine. See you guys around."

With that, I decended down to the entrance and entered Floor 20, descending a staircase until I reached 19 and managing to make my way towards the elevator.

_Alright so they've given me an actual job and so far, nobody suspects that I'm not who I say I am. So far, so good. And once Dr. Zere helps me with these symptoms I'm dealing with, I'll be even better._

** _(Floor 1 - 18:39...)_ **

"Oh, you're the new scout!" A brown haired bearded dude, clad in a cream coloured shirt, yellow and grey jacket, dark jeans and boots, sat behind a desk with multiple weapons called out. "Rahim just radioed me about you."

"Yeah, that's me. Name's Crane." I replied, walking over to him and taking in my surroundings briefly as I did so. Floor 1's walls were painted in a very similar colour to 19 but with the bottom half painted in blue. And furniture-wise, it was a stark contrast. A notice board pinned with multiple yellow notes pierced the right side whilst the man's quarters was on the left - close to the entrance? Three dark skinned and black haired guards, clad in yellow outfits and brown boots, also stood nearby with automatic rifles.

My new acquaintance scoffed upon hearing my words, reaching behind him to grab a brown table leg. "I'm not gonna bother learning your name until you survived a few days but here, this is for you."

"Thanks." I responded, taking the weapon. _Fair enough choice for a beginner, I guess._

"Oh by the way," He continued. "Word around the Tower is, you're just another deadbeat in line for food or Antizin. By which I mean, the people here don't much like you." _Well, at least I'm on positive terms with one of your doctors and possibly one of your runners. _"But don't blame them, it's easy to get paranoid when you're isolated. And since someone's jammed communication to the outside, there's plenty of paranoia to go around. Whole damn city with nobody to help but ourselves."

_Trust issues, I got it._

"You bring me some supplies from the airdrops though, and you'll see people change their tunes in a hurry. That sh*t's a game changer!"

"Okay thanks, I'll bear that in mind." I said appreciatively. "Is there anything else? I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Also, if you're looking to be in people's good books, you can try and do missions with our scouts and runners, do a few favours, they might like you more. Might even find a woman," The Quartermaster finished with a chuckle. "Keep you warm at night."

_I don't know about that, since Jade understandably hates me still..._

"Nice to meet you, pal." I spoke, giving him a nod before gripping my new weapon and heading down for the entrance. _F*ck, he was a barrel of laughs..._

Upon vaulting to ground level, I took notice of a dark skinned and black haired man clad in an outfit similar to the guards' standing by a pair of brown double doors. "Going outside, huh?"

"Yep." I answered.

"Okay, be careful out there, new guy." The dude replied, taking a set of keys and unlocking the doors. "We don't want to lose any more of our runners."

I gave him a nod in response and once my route was clear, I stepped out, holding a hand up to shield myself from the sun, into a case of pleasant warm weather. _Oh wow, interesting sights here. _A staircase descending in front of me gave way to a path ahead encased by grey stained walls and a range of small and tall buildings (one with green leaves plastered on its' metal wires) stood on the left. A path on the right lead to another set of smaller buildings, all of which were painted in different dirt-stained shades of brown and grey. The final touches were numerous palm trees everywhere and this huge a** tower I could see in the distance, which had some parts painted in yellow and looked like it was still under construction.

"_Okay, 31._" Rahim suddenly spoke on the other end of my radio, allowing the latter to brim with static. "_We got Dr. Zere set up in a semi-trailer on a fenced-in playing court. When you leave the Tower, hang a left and head due south, you can't miss it._"

"It's _Crane_, kid." I growled with annoyance. _How many times do I have to repeat myself? I'm not an object!_

"_Alright, alright, **Crane!**_" The older kid shot back. _Finally! _"_Just keep moving, there's no time to take in the sights! And try not to make so much noise, sound attracts those f*ckers._"

"Got it."

Taking Rahim's directions to mind, I followed the route he informed me of and it didn't take long for me to spot a white semi-trailer on a fenced-in playing court. _Ha, jackpot! _I then vaulted off a ramp onto one of the taller buildings and decided to see if I could make a perfect landing on a small white truck below near my destination. _Reckless idea, I know. But at least it won't mean instant death. _Taking a running start, I vaulted off the building and just about managed to land on the truck with a grunt. _Phew!_

I then descended a staircase down to a piece of metal fence hanging out from the playing court and upon grabbing it, I hauled myself up and landed in my destination.

"Evening." One of many guards spoke. _Evening yourself._

I gave him a nod in return and walked towards the back of the semi-trailer, taking notice of a ramp leading up to a door. _Bingo. _Knocked, no answer. "Doctor?" I called out, pushing it open. "Hello? You in here?"

"Camden, are you there?" An elderly African-American grey-haired, bearded and brown-eyed man in his mid sixties, clad in an outfit which consisted of a blue hoodie, black pants, dark boots and a yellow apron with medical instruments, spoke worriedly into his radio. "Damn it,"

"Hi, I don't mean to interrupt," I said politely. "I'm supposed to find a vaccine?"

"What? No, suppressant." Zere answered, gesturing for me to sit down on a grey office chair and handing me an injector. "It's called Antizin, suppresses the symptoms. Here, sit. Antizin prolongs the inevitable, best the GRE could do."

As Zere rummaged for a torch, I took a quick peek at his lab and I'll admit, I was impressed. The walls and furniture's painings were a stark contrast (blue and white) to the Tower and a note board was pinned against the wall in front of us with hundreds of notes plastered there and sitting on the set of shelves Zere was currently rummaging.

_This guy's been busy, I'll give him that._

"Inevitable, so there's no cure?" I asked as he shone the torch quickly into my eyes for obvious medical reasons.

"It's a variation of rabies," Zere explained. "There's no cure right now but you see, I've been running tests on both Antizin and infected tissue. A cure is possible, definitely possible."

"No sh*t, you really think you can figure it out?"

"With Dr. Camden's help, yes. I believe so." My new acquaintance confirmed, turning to rummage the shelves again and murmuring: "Now where did I put that injector?"

"Here," I said, holding the instrument which he took appreciatively. "So, who's Dr. Camden?"

"A colleague trapped in Sector 0 where the outbreak first well, broke out," Zere answered, injecting the Antizin shot into my left arm and influencing me to clench my fist upon impact. "We've been collaborating via radio, though we would have made more progress if the connection were better."

As he continued, he turned to type onto his laptop and upon closer inspection, I took notice of images revealing x-rays and an infected's jaw. "Also if my earlier experiments had borne fruit, I tried injecting recombined of the virus into chunks of meat and I enlisted a young lady who works in the Sickbay to leave them around the city, which she did." _Libby? _"Hoping that some of the infected would eat them, so I could observe and document the results."

"But they didn't?" I asked, feeling bad for the poor guy.

"It bore no fruit," Zere responded sadly. "I am ashamed that I wasted so much time on it and I believe that the young lady's time was wasted too. No reason to hold any Antizin in reserve now."

_Jesus._

"Alright," He finished before I could attempt to cheer him up. "I'm quite busy, so on your way now."

"Okay, thanks for helping me and good to meet you," I replied before turning and exiting the truck, managing to hear Zere mutter in annoyance: "What was I doing?"

_Again, trust issues. I get it._

Once I stepped off the ramp, I switched my radio on. "Hey Rahim? Do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear._" Rahim answered from the other end.

"Zere gave me another shot."

"_Great, that would ought to hold you, for a while. Which is good, because I'm starting to get used to the idea of bossing you around._"

_Gee, thanks kid._

"_So, time for a real trial._" The older boy continued. "_Go talk to Spike. You'll find him in a building next to Zere's truck and he's got your first real job for you._"

"Okay, thanks for the heads up." I responded, finishing our conversation and walking towards the building in question.

_I wonder what this Spike dude has planned for me?_


	4. Chapter 4: First Assignment

**Chapter 4: First Assignment**

"Hey Spike?" I spoke, knocking politely. "I'm Crane,"

A thirty something year-old African-American man, clad in a green leather jacket, white shirt, dark pants and combat boots, turned from his laptop to glare at me and scoffed. "Just what I need, more unskilled labor."

"Excuse me?!" I demanded, insulted.

"Alright, shut up and pay attention," My new acquaintance interrupted before I could launch into a tyraid of self-defense. _Thanks mate. Really, good f*cking job._

"There are two types of airdrops: One has food, first-aid supplies, survival gear and such. The other kind is filled with Antizin. The GRE sends in one way video which lets us know when they're on the way but the trouble is, the Antizin drops keep getting raided by Rais' thugs and without Antizin, we're basically screwed. Rais and his boys only operate during the day, because going out after dark is a dandy way to get killed. But the next two Antizin drops are coming down right at sunset and Brecken means to go after them. This may be our _only _chance to reach them."

"So, what's my part here?" I wanted to know.

"Well as I just said, going out at night is basically suicide. Or it would be if I hadn't been setting up safe houses and traps out there for weeks now, which I have." Spike continued explaining. "Brecken and his team will be okay tonight as long as you get out there and arm those traps, that's your part."

"Okay, where are these traps and how do I arm them?"

"You'll see. I'll be talking you through it." Spike answered, returning to his laptop. "Just remember, without these traps, Brecken won't survive the night and if he doesn't come back with Antizin, we are lost."

"Got it." I responded, turning to leave before my acquaintance stopped me by saying: "Oh by the way, I made some firecrackers which are on the table. Go ahead and take them, they make a fine distraction if you get into trouble. Also I would recommend calling someone from the Tower to show you around if you get lost."

"Thanks, Spike," I said, taking the objects in question and turning to leave. "Good to meet you."

_Tch, that was fun. Onto my mission._

Once I climbed over the loose piece of metal fence and landed outside the playing court, my first destination in mind was to head back to the Tower. _Start from there and if you see a car, lucky find. _After ascending two staircases and narrowly avoiding confrontation with the zombies, it didn't take long for me to spot a blue car simmering with a small red light. _Alright, jackpot!_

"_Okay, first the car. Open the hood, connect the battery - That will arm the trap._" Spike spoke from the other end, influencing my radio to spur to life.

"Got it." I informed, following his instructions and arming the first trap. _Okay, now to call someone down to help you find your way around here._

I switched my radio on and lifted it close to me. "Hello? Anyone in the Tower, do you copy?"

"_Loud and clear, Crane. You feeling any better?_" A familiar voice shortly responded from the other end. _Oh. Libby!_

"Yeah, I am now." I answered, hiding my secret appreciation. _Remember what your Boss told you. _"Listen, Spike's sending me to arm some traps for Brecken's mission tonight. You mind coming out and showing me where I have to go?"

"_I'd like to, I really would. But you heard Jade, Rahim and I aren't allowed outside anymore._" Libby sighed apologetically. "_She'll crucify us if we do and I don't want to let her down._"

"I get that, don't worry about it." I responded in understanding. But before I could continue, another familiar voice spoke frantically from the other end. "_Jade here. Is anyone outside right now? Urgent help needed!_"

"I'm outside, working for Spike." I revealed, feeling pleasantly surprised even more.

"_You're Crane, right?_" _Yes, we spoke not too long ago. _"_Listen, one of our runners is securing a safe house for Brecken's mission. He's in a courtyard by Vefa and Mirmar, surrounded by zombies. We gotta help him!_"

"Okay, I'll get onto it." I said. "Also, do you mind sending someone down to take me there since I don't know sh*t about where it is?"

"_Sure, I'll send someone now._" Jade affirmed before ending our conversation. _Man, I hope this dude's okay..._

"_Hey Crane, it's me again._" Libby soon said from the other end, her tone suggesting that she was left completely shocked. "_So..., p__lot twist - Jade's really desperate to make sure this guy's alright. I guess I can help you after all!_"

"That's great!" I replied, sounding a little more positive than I should have been. _F****ck...! _"What about Rahim?"

"_I asked and like so many bl**dy times before, Jade won't have it._" The younger kid grumbled with disappointment. "_I get that she means well, though. __Meet me outside the Tower._"

Without hesitation, I ascended the staircase and waited in front of the sanctuary's main entrance. It didn't take long for Libby to emerge and when she did, she greeted me with a dumbfounded but mildly perky "Surprise!", having taken a switchblade knife and slid on a blue-grey backpack accompanied by a flashlight taped to its' left strap before arriving.

"Hey kid," I responded whilst attempting to suppress an amused grin. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, sure thing." She affirmed, gesturing for me to follow her and turning to walk towards the smaller rows of houses. "How was Dr. Zere?"

"He's in one piece. I got an earful from him about the virus." I answered, following the kid. "He told me that he asked a kid from the Sickbay to help him with one of his experiments, was that you?"

"Yep, that was me." Libby confirmed in a friendly manner, vaulting across three black and yellow striped blocks and descending a staircase before jumping onto the roof of a nearby house in the small clutter. "I was asked to leave some infected meat around the city and unfortunately, the result didn't turn out well as we hoped."

"Zere told me he thinks he wasted your time," I said as I followed her across the small clutter of houses, feeling bad for them.

Hearing this, Libby gapped at my response. "What?!_ No! _He didn't waste my time at all!"

"You're a fan of helping people too?"

"That's the main perk if you're a resident of the Tower," The kid revealed happily as the two of us shortly jumped to the ground and ascended a staircase back up onto the roofs. Rince, repeat and we soon made it to our fenced-in destination. Upon climbing over a piece hanging out, we descended with a group of two zombies bashing the door to a small hut ahead.

"Jade, we're here," I spoke into my radio, gripping the table leg I received earlier tightly. "Along with some infected,"

"_Watch yourselves, you two._" Jade replied worriedly.

"We will do. And don't worry about Libby, she's in safe hands." I reassured her before ending our call. _Rahim will be too if he's allowed to join us in the future. _I then turned to address Libby. "You okay distracting the zombies whilst I go in to help the survivor?"

"S-Sure," The brunette answered, leaning down to grab a brick from the ground. "_Oi! Over here, pansies!" _She taunted, throwing one at a zombie's head and preparing to attack her incoming targets.

Seizing the opportunity, I ran towards the hut and attempted to force the door open, hearing the sounds of a male crying inside. _Easy there, buddy. We're gonna get you outta there. _Seconds later, and hope was quickly thrown out the window. _F****ck...!_

"Sh*t," I growled before sadly speaking into my radio again. "Jade? I think we're both too late, the poor guy's turned,"

"_F*ck,_" Jade responded in disappointment. "_Alright, don't let him suffer._"

_What have I gotten myself into...?_

Upon finishing the call, I had to mentally prepare myself to end the poor dude's misery. _Just do it, Crane. Sooner, the better. _With the thought in mind, I immediately grabbed his head, apologised and snapped his neck.

"Okay, it's done," I told Jade in shock, struggling to hold myself together after I laid the runner to rest. "_F*ck!_"

"_You had no choice._" The woman solemnly said from the other end. "_As sad as it is, he wasn't human_ _anymore._"

"Well, at least his misery's over now."

"_Yes._" Jade agreed. "_Now hurry. You've still got to turn on the lights, that's the only way to make this place safe at night._"

"On it," I replied, finishing our call again before pressing buttons on a metal pad encased into the blue wall and flipping a switch up to turn the lights on. Once they lit up the safe house, which only had two beds similar to my one in the Tower, I ventured back outside to see a mildly bloodstained Libby repeatedly slice her second target in the neck with a look of _fire_, having already killed the first zombie. Seconds after it doubled over, she delivered a kick to the legs and finished it off by slamming her foot down on its' head.

_Wooow, that was bad*ss! Brutal too!_

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, kid," I commented as I walked towards her, secretly impressed.

Though recovering from her attacks, Libby grinned. _She's figured it out, f*ck! _"Thanks. I have a lot of people there anyway, don't worry about that." Her smile then morphed into concern. "How's our guy doing?"

"He, uh," I began sadly. "I hate to say this, but he didn't make it,"

Hearing this, the brunette's face dropped and she sighed with disappointment. "Well, at least his nightmare's over."

"Yeah," I agreed, getting interrupted by the sound of a familiar beeping coming from my radio. _Oh sh*t. _"I'm gonna check something real quick, I'll be back in a moment,"

"Okay, no problem," The younger kid responded. "I'll bring our guy out of the house whilst you're doing that,"

"Alright,"

_Okay, rooftops so Libby can't hear you. Go._

I instantly climbed up the piece of metal fence dangling outside and vaulted up onto the building's lower floor, noticing a gap through the rooftop which I climbed through. Upon ascending onto the roofs, I walked across and descended onto the next low roof. _Okay, good enough spot. _Taking this into mind, I then fished out my radio and switched it on. "Crane here."

"_Report._" My Boss spoke from the other end.

"Okay, I met this doctor." I began informing her. "A scientist type. They've got him set up in a sort of research trailer and he's working on a cure for the virus. His name is Zere. Hello? Do you copy?"

"_Affirmative. Secondary objective added. Maintain your cover and secure all of his research. Acknowledge._"

"Your stolen file still takes top priority, though, right?" I asked with confusion. _Why is this happening all of a sudden?_

"_Affirmative. We find it unlikely that a single researcher working out of a trailer could produce any significant results. But if he does, we want to see them._"

"Great. Crane out," I finished, switching off my radio and hearing Jade's voice come in after a brief moment of static.

"_How's it coming? Got the lights on?_" The woman questioned.

"Yep, done and dusted." I confirmed.

"_Good,_" Jade responded in a pleased manner. "_We'll need to prepare more places like that one. We have more spots for future safe zones here, I'll ask Spike to mark them on a map we'll give you tomorrow._"

"Okay, no problem. Thanks, Jade." I said appreciatively.

"_You're welcome. Is Libby okay?_"

"Yeah, she's fine," I reassured her, growing more and more positive as I continued. _F*******ck! _"She's being a great help too!"

"_Oh good!_" Jade sighed with relief. "_Yes, you should see how Rahim behaves with her. He's almost a completely different person and she could be a great influence for him, she really could._"

"Why didn't you send him out as well?" I asked with confusion. "I get that you don't want to lose them but they have their own minds, you know."

"_Because unlike her, he's irresponsible. __Yes, the kids do have their own minds but I'm also cautious about that. I don't want my brother to do something he'll regret and drag Libby down with him. Do you understand where I'm coming from?_"

"Yeah, I do." I answered. _But still..._

"_Thank you._" The woman replied with appreciation. "_I'm sending you back to Spike now, we'll talk more later._"

"Looking forward to it." I said, allowing a small grin to paint my face before static echoed briefly and Spike's voice came through. "_Right now, you need to get back to your mission with those traps. There's another car close by._"

"Got it."

Once I switched my radio off and placed it back in my pocket, I turned back to see what Libby was getting up to. From the roofs, I could see that the poor runner had been moved outside like she said...

_But where the f*ck did she go?!_

"Libby?!" I called out, attempting to fight back waves of concern. No answer. _Sh*t, Jade's gonna kill me if I don't come back with her! _"_Libby?!_"

"I'm down here, Crane!" The kid yelled from the direction behind me, amidst growls from zombies. _Oh thank f*ck!_

Ignoring the case of sweet glorious relief, I followed the source and found her standing on top of a blue van on my right, throwing multiple small circular objects at a large horde of biters and in the center of the street were the next two cars.

"Christ, there's no way we'll be able to get these switched on with that many f*ckers here," I muttered with disappointment.

"Oi, what do you think I'm doing?!" Libby demanded from the blue vehicle.

"I don't know, throwing one of those parties kids usually have?!" I shot back with confusion.

"These are firecrackers," The brunette explained, stifling a laugh at my response. "Throw some at the biters and they get distracted, I'm trying to buy you some time so you can get these cars switched on!"

_I am such a f*cking idiot today. Got some firecrackers from Spike too, remember that._

"Thanks, kid!" I said appreciatively, descending from the roofs and venturing quickly for the car nearest to us whilst the zombies had their attention on Libby. Once I opened the hood and switched the trap on, I immediately dashed for the second car and did the same whilst the young kid continued throwing firecrackers away for the zombies to focus on.

_Good job, kid. Thanks for the help._

"You guys want to play fetch, huh?!" She taunted playfully, throwing one as far from me as she could.

"Okay, done!" I revealed after I finished switching on the second car, taking off down a staircase away from the horde with Libby jumping from the van and following me. _So far, so good! Though the traps could be useful if the horde decide to come after us again._

"Good job back there, kid." I complimented as I quickly dug out my radio to to inform Spike. "We're all done with the cars, Spike."

"_Great. Keep on like that and you might just make_ _it._" Spike commented from the other end, impressed. "_The next trap's close by and I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't get caught out in the open._"

"Spike, these freaks are everywhere," I protested. "If I need to use a trap to get rid of them, how I do activate it?!"

"_Crane, I already told you. They're only for the night mission. You can't use them._"

"For f*ck's sake, _okay._" I scowled, switching my radio off angrily before shoving it back into my pocket. _So much for making this easier..._

"Sorry about that," I addressed Libby apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," The kid responded in understanding. "If it makes you feel any better, I see why you wanted to use the traps."

Hearing this, I smiled. "Onward?"

"Okay," My friend said, leading the way down a hill towards more roofs from where we emerged earlier.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"What's Brecken like?" I asked as we vaulted over a concrete wall, climbed up onto the smaller rooftops on its' left and began venturing acoss.

"He's like the stereotypical overprotective parent," Libby explained bluntly, prompting me to stifle an amused chuckle and her to grin. "I'm not kidding, mate - if someone tries to hurt me, he'll whip out the first weapon he can get his hands on and screw the dude over royally. He does the same if Rahim gets hurt too,"

"Wow," I replied, pleasantly surprised. "He seems to care about you both a lot,"

"Yeah," The younger kid agreed with a small grin. "He means well, he really does."

_Good to know._

We eventually climbed onto the roof of a house which had an incredibly long wooden path venturing up towards a taller building and around its' left side. Cue Libby to freeze in her tracks with complete and utter terror. _Oh f*ck!_

"The next trap's just here?" I asked with concern, knowing _exactly _why the poor girl was terrified.

"Yes," Libby confirmed nervously, attempting to fight back her anxiety. "Just head up that beam, make a left and you'll see it."

"Thanks," I said, glancing at the kid worriedly. _How can we approach this? I don't want Libby to get hurt and have a panic attack. C'mon *sshole, rack your brains together! _"Do you think you'll be able to cope getting across that?"

"I don't really have much of a choice, don't I?" My friend shot back anxiously, her eyes widening with fright and her chest beginning to heave as she stared at the path up ahead. _Ooooh!_ _Crane, do something!_

"You don't have to head up if this is too much, okay?" I reassured her, preventing my growing concern from showing by gently placing a hand on the back of her neck which unknowingly surprised her. _You made it this far kid, I don't think a lot of people your age would be able to do that!_ "Look, if there are any more houses around where we're headed, you could climb up one of them and wait for me? Everyone wins,"

Upon hearing my words, Libby managed to calm down but I could see that she was still skeptical. "Alright,"

"Great," I replied. "I'll only just be a minute, then."

"Okay, no problem."

With that, the kid jumped down from the house we stood upon and ascended another whilst I began making my way up the wooden path. _At least it's not as high as that f*cking crane back at the Tower. _It didn't take very long for me to reach the taller building and once I did, I carefully continued my trek around the left side and cue a white metal box with a shining red light to greet me. _Bingo!_

"You just have to shove that thing open, mash some buttons and flip a switch to get it running!" I heard Libby call out from my left.

"Thanks, kid!" I responded, following her instructions whilst maintaining my balance. _Tease it Crane, tease it. _"Quite a contraption you guys got here,"

"Yeah, Spike's really proud of it," Libby agreed. "Those are three times more painful than the cars too, so that's pretty much Game Over for the infected."

Hearing this, I stifled a chuckle. "Fair point,"

Once the trap's red light flickered to a bright green, I turned to my left and saw Libby standing on the roof of a slightly smaller house which was near enough for me to jump without the risk of getting my legs broken. _Jackpot._ My friend sensed what I was about to do and took a couple of steps back, allowing me to steel myself together and leap across to her. _Don'tfalldon'tfalldon'tfall!_

"You alright over there?" The kid asked, stepping forward worriedly yet glad to notice that I made it in one piece.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I responded, secretly appreciating her concern. _F******ck! _"You don't need to worry so much, kid."

"I was going to tell you the same thing earlier," Libby replied with a relieved grin. "I think there's only one location left for us to take care of too."

_Yes!_

"Sweet," I cheered tiredly, prompting her to snort with amusement.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm worn out as well," My friend revealed in understanding.

Hearing this, my eyes bulged with surprise. _The f*ck?! _"How are you worn out, Libby?! You're nearly 18! I'm 33 and approaching 34, for f*ck's sake!"

"So?" The girl laughed cheerfully. "It happens to everyone, not just adults!"

Despite my shock, an amused grin unknowingly painted my face and surprisingly, I didn't end up scolding myself for slowly growing attached. _Kid, you are gonna get me into so much sh*t, you know that?_

"C'mon, let's keep going," I said shortly.

"Alright," Libby replied as we both travelled side by side to our next trap. _Crane, letting your guard down and blending in every so often's fine. But have you forgotten why are you're here in the f*cking first place?! __Why are you growing attached to Libby, anyway?! You don't have any kids of your own!_

_Argh, what the hell is wrong with me?_

"May I ask you something too?" My friend piped up during our trek across even more roofs.

"Sure," I answered.

"How have you been finding everyone at the Tower so far?" Libby asked with concern and remorse shortly lacing her tone. "I know some of us treated you horribly, which they shouldn't have done and I'm hoping that they'll snap out of it eventually,"

_You and me both, kid. It's not your fault either, because I deserve it._

"I hope so too," I agreed sadly, completely unaware that I was momentarily slipping into my thoughts. "Especially Jad—" _Oh f*cking hell!_

"Jade?" My friend prompted with surprise, before she knowingly smirked. _F*ck, she's bl**dy nailed it! _"You like her, don't you?"

The shocked look on my face was pretty much all she needed and looking back, I felt like an immature idiot who didn't deserve to be with the super tough and attractive woman. Sure, I dated and at one point, I was engaged (_until I got mentally punched in the head - that was a major blow_) but there was nobody worthy of 1st place.

_Then, this happened. And words couldn't describe how p*ssed off I was that it took so long to realise it._

"I-I-I—" I stammered worriedly. _Goddamnit, you idiot!_

"That's awesome!" Libby cheered, allowing a bright smile to paint her face which unknowingly eased my concerns. _And turned out to be my favourite._

"How is that awesome?" I questioned with confusion.

"What do you mean how?!" My friend replied happily. "You seem like a nice enough dude and Jade's really nice too, once you get to know her!"

"You see, that's the thing," I explained sadly. "Jade hates me, quite rightly. And I feel like I don't deserve to be on good terms with someone like her, especially since... well,"

Hearing this, Libby's smile morphed into one of reassurance and understanding. "L-Look. Jade's really strong and she's been increasing that to a T when she doesn't have to, because she has people who support her. Just... Just give her time, okay?"

"Alright," I responded, smiling in return. "And to answer your question, I think it's gonna work out with fitting in."

"Great!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "How about you, are there any lucky lads here who've caught your eye?"

"Nope." Libby bluntly answered.

"What, really?" I questioned with surprise. "Not even Rahim?"

"We're better off as best pals." My friend responded. "Rahim's awesome, don't get me wrong. But at the same time, he can be a tad bit..." She then began muttering anxiously to herself. "Oh b*gger, how do I put this in the nicest way possible?!"

"Just say he can be a d*uche," I finished for her. "I understand what you mean as well, because everyone's not just black or white. They have different sides to them."

_Speaking of which..._

"Yeah, fair point." Libby agreed. "But going back to just earlier, I don't think I'm going that special someone anytime soon. _If _I do though, then I hope he'll accept me for me, issues and all."

Hearing this, concern began to kick in. I knew my friend suffered from hearing loss, but I didn't know that she had another condition. _I wonder what it is? W-Wait, damn it, no. __I should leave asking for now as I don't want to upset her._

"I'm sure he will," I reassured Libby.

After our conversation, the two of us continued on our trek and it didn't take long for us to reach the final set of traps. And once we did...

"How the f*ck am I expected to reach that?!" I growled with frustration. _Goddamnit, why is nothing ever simple?!_

The trap was screwed against a tall pole with metal railing stretching out a short distance and blue rubbish bags underneath (_Bonus!_). Multiple train carriages on tracks, not to mention the usual sh*tty zombies roaming the place, stood between us and _f*ck,_ _I do not blame Libby for her fear of heights! That's way too f*cking high!_

Meanwhile, my friend quickly scanned our surroundings for a solution and came across a staircase leading up to a metal platform which stood not too far from a gigantic warehouse. "Why don't you try heading up that and climb onto the roof? There must be an opening in there you can use to balance on and plus, there's bags at the bottom so at least your back won't snap,"

_Thanks for the reassurance, kid._

"Okay, we'll see how that goes." I agreed, calming down. "What will you do whilst I'm in the middle of that?"

"There's another trap on top of one of the carriages here," Libby answered, quickly pointing it out. "I'll take care of that and hold off our guests like before,"

"Alright, give me a shout if you need help." I responded, hiding my secret appreciation again.

"Thanks, and vice versa,"

With that, I took off through the trainyard and narrowly avoided the infected during the trek up the metal staircase, whilst Libby did the same and ascended the carriage with one of the traps encased. _Okay, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back. _Bearing that in mind, I quickly scanned the warehouse's roof for a way onto the latter and soon enough, I came across some platforms wide enough for me to stand on. _Ha, jackpot! _Once I leapt, I climbed up onto the roof and ran as quickly as I could across to avoid slipping off. _Ohgodohgodohgod, where's an opening?! Where's the f*cking opening?! _My rapidly growing terror instantly morphed into relief when I noticed a metal platform leading inside the warehouse, prompting me to descend upon it.

_F*ck yes! Now all that's left is to—_

"Oh sh*t," I muttered in surprise, upon noticing how much distance was put between me and the final trap. _How the hell am I going to get across from here to there?! __Okay, cool yourself and think, Crane. Just make a running start, jump and if you miss, that's perfectly fine. Bags are there, so you're good. _Upon steeling myself, I followed my own instructions and once I took off, I leapt forward. _Please make it in one piece, please make it in one piece, please make it in one piece!_

Despite _almost_ missing, I managed to do just that and words couldn't describe how _relieved _I was! _Oh thank f*ck I didn't loose my grip! _Once I pulled myself up onto the metal railing, I repeated switching the trap on and shortly, the red light flickered to a bright green. _Yeesss!_

"Hey Spike?" I said after I switched my radio on. "Lights are all set."

"_Brilliant._" He commented from the other end. "_You're all finished here, good job._"

"Thanks," I replied, switching my radio off, jumping off the metal railing and landing in the rubbish bags as I hoped. Just as I pulled myself out of the pile, my radio suddenly crackled with static again. _Huh?_

"_Hey Crane, guess what?_" _Oh. Rahim. I can't say I saw this coming. _"_I'm up on the roof and I got eyes on you from here. Looks like you didn't do so bad, for a newbie._"

"Gee, _thanks._" I scowled. _Again with the insults..._

"_Just try and get back here in one piece, alright? I don't wanna have to train someone else to replace_ _you._"

_Arrrrrggggghhhh!_

"Expect us soon, kid." I responded bluntly before I switched my radio off once more. _How the hell does Libby put up with him?_

"Oi!"

Whirling round, I saw Libby trotting from the train carriage she had ascended earlier, which was surrounded by the trap's tiny green light. _Bingo, we're all done! _"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm still in one piece thankfully," I answered, hiding my appreciation for her assistance. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely, I'm looking forward to passing out after today," My friend grinned tiredly as she led the way back to the Tower.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to say that, not you!"

Hearing this, Libby snorted. "What did I tell you, Crane? It happens to everyone, not just adults."

"Okay, okay, you got me," I smirked. "I was just f*cking with you." _Damn it, I lost about 20 points there!_

"I think I get that now, mate," The kid laughed in response.

Looking back, I'm willing to admit that I had a lot of fun on this mission. Libby's an awesome kid and a great help, so much so that I was glad to have at least one ally here.

_All that was left was to see how events would pan out._


	5. Episode 2 - Chapter 5: Harris Brecken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle attempts to redeem himself because of his involvement in Amir’s death and fit in with the Tower, but the GRE force him to make a difficult decision after he reaches an airdrop.

**Episode 2 - Chapter 5: Harris Brecken**

_A bloody trembling hand, clutching an equally bloodstained machete..._

_A crowd full of injured survivors walking in a shocked trance and slowly realising that they were no longer trapped in a nightmare..._

_One of them was a girl who appeared to be approaching 19 years of age. Her hooded green jacket, grey t shirt, blue jeans and black boots were stained in blood, whilst her tied-back dark hair was a complete mess._

_Who the f*ck is this?_

_It didn't take long for my question to be answered..._

_Libby?!_

_It was the little girl I met ... only, she was much older and looked like she went through a ton of sh*t. Her tearful green eyes were painfully swollen red with dark bags underneath, whilst purple-red bruises and so much blood covered her face, teeth and neck. She was the one clutching the bloodstained machete, and the worst part? There were no cheerful smiles or laughs that I recently began to grow fond of - just complete and utter terror!_

"_Crane?_"

_What the f*ck happened to her?!_

"_Crane, are you awake?_"

_I swear I'm gonna make whoever did this f*cking pay!_

"_Crane?!_"

** _(April 1, 2017 - Floor 19 in The Tower, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 8:00am...)_ **

I awoke with a start, struggling to steel myself together after what I had just witnessed. _God, it felt so real! What the f*ck was that?!_

"_Crane, are you awake?_" Spike's voice repeated through the other end of my radio.

"Spike?" I asked after I switched it on. "Yeah, I'm up. Is there something wrong?"

"_Yes, something bad happened to Brecken last night._" Spike answered solemnly. "_We need to talk._"

_Oh f*ck!_

"Okay, okay, give me a sec and I'll be over." I responded, frantically pulling myself out of my zip-up bed and quickly getting ready. Once I did, I grabbed my rucksack and exited my bedroom to venture into the elevator for the bottom floor.

Despite the sh*tty beginning, my first day in the Harran Quarantine actually turned out great. Though unfortunately (_through the electricity suddenly going out, which p*ssed us off!_), I learned that there were different types of infected around, not just the biters. One of them was this tall bald dude in an orange jumpsuit that wielded a _f*cking sledgehammer!_ \- those were called Goons, according to Libby. But neither of us knew anything about the next infected we encountered, which was covered head to toe in big green blisters.

_Good thing we had Dr. Zere around in his trailer to help us._

"Hi Spike," I politely greeted once I exited the Tower and arrived at his small hut in the playing court.

"Hey there," The African-American responded, turning from his computer to address me. "Listen Crane, you did great yesterday and from now on, if you need something - just stop by." He then handed me a rolled up piece of paper, a flashlight and a remote. "Also, here's a map of the Zone, a UV flashlight and a remote control. You run up on a volatile, give him a face full of UV and lead it into a trap which you can trigger with the remote, got it?"

"Got it," I answered, taking my new gear and placing them inside my rucksack. _What__ the f*ck are these volatiles, though?_

"Great. Now for the bad news," Spike continued, disappointment lacing his tone. "Despite your efforts, Brecken's mission failed."

"_Sh*t_, is he okay?!" I probed with concern.

"He's alive," The African-American confirmed. _Oh thank god! _"But you need to get back to the Tower. Jade called all the Scouts in and that means you."

"Okay, thanks Spike." I said appreciatively before I exited the hut and suddenly heard a familiar sound from my radio. _Oh sh*t. Okay, find a place where nobody can hear you. Go._

Bearing that in mind, I ventured back across the metal fence and managed to land on one of the tall houses close by. Once I found a good enough spot, I switched my radio on. "Crane here."

"_Report._" My Boss spoke through the other end.

"I'm about to have a meeting with the Tower's leader."

"_Acknowledged. Confirm his identity and contact us immediately._" The woman ordered.

"Got it," I affirmed. "Also, could you reach out to my brother and let him know that I'm thinking of him? This is the first birthday I'm gonna miss, so it would be appreciated if you could."

"_Acknowledged. I will contact Abraham for you._"

"Thank you. Crane, out." I replied, switching my radio off and venturing back into the Tower.

_Okay, Brecken's mission failed unfortunately. Jade's called a meeting with the Scouts though, so this is my opportunity to meet with him and confirm his identity._

** _(Floor 19 in the Tower - 8:09am...)_ **

Once I opened the elevator door, I walked down the hallway towards the Headquarters where I figured Jade's meeting would take place. Due to what I learned from Libby yesterday, Brecken seemed like a cool dude who cared for everyone and that was pleasant to hear. But at the same time, my mission was a _constant _reminder not to grow close with anyone.

_And that was becoming so f*cking hard! Speaking of which..._

"Crane," A woman's voice spoke as I opened the green door leading into the HQ. _Oh. Jade!_

"H-Hi," I greeted her. _Don't humiliate yourself here, pal!_

"Listen," Jade began fiercely after she stopped me in my tracks. "Brecken went out to collect the Airdrops last night. He lost his group of runners to biters and then Rais' men ambushed him, beat him to a pulp and stole the drop."

_Ow, f*ck! That must have hurt!_

"Now, Brecken wants to get the next drop himself. But we _can't let him, _and you've got to back me up. Okay?" The woman demanded.

"Sure,"

"Good," Jade replied, leading me towards the main doors where we heard Lena angrily exclaim: "_For god's sake, Brecken! _You can't even walk straight! We need you alive, you idiot!"

"This guy's stubborn, isn't he?" I questioned.

"You're telling me," My acquaintance agreed with a _very small _smirk painting her face. _Huh, discount Abraham in spades. _"Okay, we're going in now. _Act confident._"

_Yes, maám._

Keeping Jade's orders in mind, the two of us entered the Tower's base of operations to find Lena treating a Caucasian blue-eyed dude who appeared to be around my age at the latest. He too was clad in a yellow t-shirt, brown pants and black combat boots, whilst bloodied bandages were wrapped around his dark hair. _Jesus, he's gone through hell._

"Brecken. Lena." Jade greeted the two.

"Maybe _you _can get through to him!" Lena suggested as she furiously stormed out.

"Jade," Brecken sighed, his words laced with an English accent. "Who's your friend?"

_Here goes..._

"Kyle Crane." I introduced myself, receiving an intrigued look from Jade as she followed him to the kitchen fridge with me in tow.

"Look, Brecken," The woman began. "The last thing we need is for you to go back out there. We can figure out another way without jeopardising you." She turned her head to address me. "Right, Crane?"

"I'll go, I'll do it." I offered politely.

"Right, yes!" Jade exclaimed in a pleased manner. "Crane will go, he'll be happy to!"

Cue Brecken to slam the fridge door with a beer in one hand and stalk towards me with visible frustration. "Jesus - no offense friend, but you're as green as grass. You can't just—"

Hearing this, Jade interrupted by placing a hand on his shoulder which caused him to grimace. "Crane will manage, he'll start in the right spot. And Lena's right, you need to be here taking care of the Tower, _convincing _them that there's still hope around the corner."

It didn't take long for my new acquaintance to process this and ultimately, he sighed in defeat. "Oh hell. Maybe, one more try before we go to Rais?" His mood then improved. "Yeah. Okay, fine."

_Wow. That was... quick._

Sensing how pleased we were, Brecken decided to address me again by offering his hand and despite initial surprise, I took it. _This isn't the GRE's man at all._

"Good Luck, Crane." He commented.

"Thanks, good to meet you." I replied as we shook hands. Once we did, Jade flashed a small smile as she led me out ... only to stop when Brecken called out: "Jade? A moment, please?"

"Sure," She answered before suggesting to me: "Why don't you have a look around and see if anyone needs assistance? I'll contact you when it's time."

"Okay," I said, briefly watching her return to the HQ before I walked back out into the main floor.

_Well, I'll be heading out for the airdrop tonight and since Jade's showing me the ropes, I'm in for a sh*t ton of awkward fun. I wonder who needs help around here, though?_

_Hopefully, this will work out._


	6. Chapter 6: Goodnight Mr. Bahir

**Chapter 6: Goodnight Mr. Bahir**

_Okay - first thing on my list. Find a spot on the roof and contact the GRE before finding people that need help. Go._

With that in mind, I made my way up the staircase and back out into a case of warm fresh air. _Looks there's nobody here, head around the right side just to be safe. _Once I did so and checked to see if I was in the clear, I switched my radio on.

"Crane here,"

"_Report._" My Boss spoke through the other end.

"The Tower's Boss is named Brecken, and he's _definitely _not your man." I began explaining. "The other likely suspect is this warlord, basically. Local guy, calls himself Rais. He's hoarding Antizin and then gouging the hell out of anybody who wants to buy some. I'll be on a mission to get Antizin from the airdrops tonight and if I don't succeed, then they'll have to come up with something else."

"_Acknowledged._" The woman responded. "_Good job Crane, you're doing well. Stay on task and we'll be in touch. Be sure to call us immediately if and when you get that Antizin._"

"Crane out." I finished, switching my radio off. _W-Why does she want me to call, exactly? I don't remember this happening befo—_

_Okay, you know what? Forget it. Back to assisting people._

Once I entered the Tower again, the first floor I decided to check was 20. _Curiosity also killed the cat, since I never went up there before. _And just as I turned a right and entered a hallway fancier than 18 and 19 combined, I ran _straight _into trouble.

_Well well well, what do we have here?_

"What's wrong guys?" I asked a group of men crowded around a single door presumably leading into someone's room.

"Oh good, someone's here!" A Caucasian guy clad in a brown cap, matching t shirt, darker pants and combat boots, exclaimed frantically. "Listen - our friend, Bahir's locked himself in his apartment and we could hear him screaming!"

"We think he may have turned," An African-American dude clad in a red and white football jersey, brown pants and boots added - just as a scream of agony erupted from the door's other side. _Oh sh*t b*lls!_

"You hear that?!" The Caucasian dude yelled anxiously.

"Okay, okay, calm down guys," I reassured them. "Let me try getting in."

Hearing this, the group backed away to let me through and the African-American handed me the key he was using earlier. After I flashed an appreciative grin, I bent down to the lock's level and began fishing around to unlock Bahir's room. _You better not turn once I get in there, you poor son of a b*tch. _Thanks to my training with the GRE, it didn't take very long for me to pry the damn thing open and once it clicked, I pulled myself up to my feet and busted my way through.

"Bahir?" I called out calmly. _Please tell me you're fine! _"If you can hear me, don't be alarmed, alright? We're gonna get you some help."

"I-I'm i-in here!" A dude's pained voice spluttered out from the left side of the apartment. _Okay, he hasn't turned. Thank f*ck for that!_

I followed the source and found a Caucasian guy with messy dark hair and brown eyes who was clad in a black short-sleeved jacket, white t-shirt, blue shorts and brown shoes, leaning against a bed and clutching his stomach in agony.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong, buddy." I instructed.

"I-I-I _can't move! My stomach feels like it's going to explode!_" Bahir yelled out.

"Can you tell me what caused it?" I questioned with concern.

"Some Antizin I took! It's on the floor next to me!" The poor guy responded, prompting me to pick it up and upon close inspection, discover that it _wasn't _actually real. _Where the hell did this cr*p even come from?!_

"Bahir," I sighed with annoyance. "What you took is junk."

"_What?!_"

"This isn't Antizin," I repeated. "Where did you get this?"

My new acquaintance decided to avoid giving me a straight answer by shouting: "_Please! I need a doctor!_"

"And I'll get one for you, once you tell me where you got this from," I said, keeping my patience in check.

"_I can't tell you!_" Bahir yelled angrily. "_I promised I wouldn't! He's very useful because he brings me things from the outside!_"

"Like _phony antizin_, perhaps?" I snapped. _Don't lose your patience, Crane. Don't lose your patience._ "_Kids _could be getting this junk, would you want them to go through the same sh*t you're going through right now?"

"_No!_"

"Then tell me who sold it to you," I pressed. "Let us help you."

Hearing this, Bahir ultimately gave in. "Yusuf. He's one of the Scouts and he lives on the roof!"

"Thanks, buddy." I replied appreciatively. "I'll get someone up here for you."

With that, I exited the apartment back out onto Floor 20 where the Caucasian and African-American guys both bombarded me with frantic questions.

"What happened?!"

"Did you kill him?!"

"What?! _No!_" I glowered at the two. "Bahir's still in one piece, but he needs a doctor urgently. Where's the Sickbay at?"

Hearing this, they both reacted with relief before the African-American answered: "It's on Floor 18, you'll see it once you're there."

"Thanks, man." I said, before ordering him and the others to keep an eye on Bahir and jogging off downstairs.

** _(Floor 18 - Sickbay, 8:15am...)_ **

Seconds after coming across a single door with the word **SICKBAY** painted at the top, I entered the Tower's medical ward. This area had a wide space with the walls painted in blue and the floor in a light brown. Multiple hospital beds were set up with accompanying monitors and numerous doctors were busy helping their patients.

_But Libby, where the f*ck are you?! You're the only person here who I'm on good terms with!_

"Crane?"

"Hi," I greeted a concerned Lena. _Damn it, where the hell's my friend?! ... Fine, this will have to do._ "Good you're here, Doctor."

"What's the matter?" The woman asked me.

"You need to take a look at this," I said, handing her the phony Antizin.

She took a matter of seconds in inspecting it and once the realisation struck, a look of horror painted her face. "The lot number's wrong. Is this a fake?"

"Yes. Someone on Floor 20 took it and now, he can't even move," I informed her. "His name's Bahir."

Hearing this, Lena frantically shouted to someone: "Aman, get up to 20 now!" and addressed me again with: "Where did he get it from?" as the doctor in question followed her orders.

"Yusuf." I answered. "Bahir told me that he's one of the Scouts."

"Well, he can't be producing the fake Antizin here." Lena revealed worriedly. "Someone must be supplying him, then."

"Why don't I have a talk with Yusuf?" I suggested. "See if I can pry any information out of him?"

_I'm happy to use brute force if necessary._

"The sooner, the better." The woman agreed. "Just don't hurt him, okay? Talk to him."

_Ugh, fine. I'll hold back ... but if I lose my patienc—_

"Got it." I responded, interrupting my thoughts and preparing to leave. "I'll keep you posted."

_Back up to the roof we go._

** _(The Tower's Roof - 8:16am...)_ **

"Hey, newb!"

"Hey yourself," I icily greeted the older kid once I arrived back out into the warm fresh air.

"Everything alright?" Rahim asked with concern, pulling himself up from a seat not too far from the door I just emerged from and jogging over. _Here we go..._

"Well, that depends," I shot back, under the belief that he was planning to behave like a d*ck again. "Are you here to shove more insults down my throat? Because if you are, I _don't have __time for them, okay!_"

Hearing this, the kid's eyes widened with shock. "What?! _No! _I noticed that you look like you're about to p*ss yourself with anxiety, so I wanted to see what's wrong." Cue a suspicious glare from me and the kid pressed further. "I'm serious, Crane. Tell me what's up,"

_Arrrrgggghhhh! F*ck my life._

"Okay, okay, you got me." I began, giving in. "You know Yusuf?"

"Yeah, he's one of the Scouts. Why?"

"I found one of his customers in absolute agony and I learned that he sold him phony Antizin." I explained. "Fake, essentially."

"_What the f*ck?!_" The older boy glowered with horror. "God, just... What a sh*tty thing to do!"

"Tell me about it, kid," I agreed, secretly feeling surprised. _Rahim being genuine instead of an *ss? This is... This is gonna take a while to get used to. _"I was also told that he sells his sh*t up here. You wouldn't happen to know where abouts, would you?"

"He's just around the corner behind me." Rahim answered. _Jackpot! _"Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Hearing this, an idea suddenly flashed and I allowed a sly smirk to paint my face. "You know what? I could use some extra brawn if Yusuf tries anything stupid. You have any skills in that?"

"Jade didn't shove kickboxing lessons at Libby and I for nothing." The kid responded with a grin.

"In that case, you're hired." _Man, this is gonna be fun! That's if I'm able to keep my patience in check and if Yusuf doesn't pull anything dumb._

With that, the older kid led me to the left side of the roof and it didn't take very long for the two of us to find our guy.

"Hey, Yusuf," Rahim greeted a Caucasian scrawny brown-eyed dude clad in a grey cap, brown short-sleeved jacket, white t-shirt, dark shorts and brown shoes. _So, this is is the infamous f*cker who nearly killed one of his customers, huh?_

"Hey, Rahim." Yusuf greeted in return. _Huh, seems nice enough. Maybe we won't have to beat the sh*t out of him? _"Who's your friend?"

"Crane." I introduced myself, politely offering my hand which he shook.

"Always nice to meet a new customer," Yusuf commented with a grin, gesturing to the custom stall behind him as he continued. "So, what do you both need from my stack of merchandise?"

_Merchandise? Woooow._

"Actually, we wanted to have a chat with you about something." Rahim revealed politely, prompting our guy to respond: "Okay sure, what's up?"

"Alright, here it is," The kid began explaining. "Crane told me that he helped one of your customers, Bahir, earlier because he's dealing with _a lot _of pain due to some Antizin you've given him - which is fake."

Hearing this, Yusuf glowered at the two of us in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with us, Yusuf." I butted in a warning. "Because we're going to give you a chance to tell us where you got that counterfelt junk from. Bahir could have _died, _you know?"

"Junk?! Are you sure?!" The Scout fired back more anxiously, rising to his feet in a flash. _He knows he's been caught, doesn't he? _"I bought _ten vials _from those guys yesterday, they pay me good money too!"

"Which guys?" Rahim questioned.

Just like Bahir initially, Yusuf avoided giving a straight answer by stuttering: "Well, that's kind of a sensitive issue."

_For f*ck's sake, man!_

"_Which guys, Yusuf?_" I snapped impatiently, prompting him to flinch. "Don't make us do something we'll regret!"

Hearing this, the scout _finally _gave in. "_Okayokayokay! _There's a building next to the drug store and some survivors live there! I've never been inside, so I don't know how many there are! They have medicines as well - some of them are real and others have been cooked up! The guy I deal with is Bento, _please don't hurt me!_"

"Thanks," I replied, satisfied to see that he was now a cowering wreck. "And you're going to burn the rest of those vials."

"But they cost me _a lot of money!_" Yusuf shouted.

"And it will cost you a _lot more _if we find you peddling that sh*t again!" Rahim threatened, grabbing the p*ssy's collar as a final warning which influenced him to yell with terror. _Okay, I think we broke him._

"Rahim, let him off the hook. We're done here." I instructed the kid, who shoved the frightened Yusuf away with a scowl and followed me back to where we met up before.

"That was satisfying," My acquaintance smirked, the latter fading as he continued. "Though honestly, I could have put on more of a show."

"You did great, kid." I reassured him. "Don't put yourself down about it."

"Cheers," Rahim replied appreciatively. "You're heading over to Bento's hideout, aren't you?"

"Well, I can't just sit on my *ss and do nothing,"

"Same here. For me, it feels like that all the time," The kid agreed sadly, continuing before I could throw some reassuring words at him. "Anyway, Bento isn't far from here. Just go ahead and take a right when you leave the Tower, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, kid." I responded, turning to leave. "I'll see you later, alright?"

** _(Bento's Hideout in The Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East - 8:42am...)_ **

After I left the Tower and began the trek across the roofs to my destination, I couldn't help but allow my thoughts to take over. I was willing to admit that Rahim was now beginning to grow on me, due to the genuine side he revealed whilst we both interrogated the sh*t out of Yusuf. Yes, he was an *sshole but at the same time, he was a good kid who cared for his sister and his best friend. Jade was making progress too, because of the small smiles and intrigued look she gave me during our conversation with Brecken - _that _I didn't expect at all.

Thinking about it now, I wish Libby was present to see the fleeting moments. _The little monkey probably would have teased me to death if she had, heh heh! _Speaking of - I wasn't ready to admit it, but I was strangely worried about my friend as I hadn't seen her since the day before. It wasn't like me to experience whatever the hell was happening, and yet my brain was shouting: Find her and see how she's doing!

_I had no idea what the hell was wrong with me._

"_Crane? It's Lena, can you hear me?_" Lena suddenly spoke through the other end of my radio.

"Go ahead," I responded, nearing a set of stores barricaded by a metal fence, one of which was marked with a red billboard consisting of a white medicial sign. _This must be it._

"_We've just found two more vials of that fake Antizin,_" The doctor gravely informed me. _Yusuf, you piece of sh*t! _"_Brecken knows what happened, and he is boiling mad._"

"Yeah, I'll bet he is," I agreed. _I can't blame the poor guy. _"How's Bahir holding up?"

"_He's in safe hands with us._" Lena answered with relief. _Good to hear. _"_We're lucky that you got him before his time ran out. This stuff is lethal, Crane. Putting them out of business is your number one priority._"

"Understood," I affirmed. "I'm at Bento's now, expect an update soon."

"_Good luck in there._"

"Thanks, Doctor," I replied, switching my radio off and steeling myself with my table leg in hand. _Okay Crane, use brute force if necessary and get these f*ckers out of town. The sooner, the better._

With that in mind, I ascended a white van in front of me and jumped across onto the lower roof of a set of houses. Once I took a right, I froze at the area that lay out before me. _Sh*t, this is a fight just waiting to happen! _At least three thugs clad in brown clothes were scattered across, sharping their machetes by either a red van or multiple boxes of supplies. I descended the roof I stood upon and seconds after I landed on concrete, they lifted their heads to stare me down... almost like they _knew_ I was coming.

"Morning fellas," I casually greeted. _Yusuf tipped them off, didn't they?!_

"What can I do for you, friend?" A polite yet maliced voice spoke right behind me, prompting to whril round and find myself face to face with a big guy wearing glasses who was clad in a brown t-shirt with a white collared long-sleeved shirt underneath, brown pants and a pair of combat boots, also wielding a pipe. _Tell me this isn't who I think it is._

"Hi, you're Bento, right?" I asked him.

"It's always a pleasure to meet a new costumer," Bento confirmed my suspicions. _F*cking called it._

"I'll bet," I responded, keeping my anger in check. "I hear you're selling Antizin,"

"Who told you that?" Bento snarkily probed. "A little bird?"

"Actually, yes," I shot back calmly. "The same person who told me you've been cooking up garbage and putting it in fake vials."

"_Garbage?!_" My soon-to-be enemy demanded. "My formula is _fifty times _better than the cr*p they drop in boxes! Not only does it keep you healthy, it also gives you super strength! Incredible speed, and laser eyes! I could burn you with _one _look if I wanted to!"

_Woooow, j-just- I- What the f*ck is wrong with you?!_

"Bento, I'm gonna give you and your boys a chance to pack up shop and get outta here. This _doesn't _have to end in violence," I explained patiently. _And please don't make me take your lives, I don't want to do that._

Hearing this, Bento laughed. "And why would I do that, when Yusuf said you'd try and cause trouble?!"

_I f*cking knew he tipped them off!_

"Yeah well, Yusuf was right," I angrily scoffed. "I'm shutting you _down_, Bento."

"_And you're f*cking dead!_" He screamed with rage, lunging forward and delivering a _hard _blow to the head that sent me falling to the ground in pain and frantically pulling myself up.

The next thirty to eighty seconds were a blur, so much so that I barely remember most of it now. I remember Bento yelling at his goons to use their 'super powers' whilst they tried delivering agonising blows to send me back down and I also remember yanking a machete away from one thug - which is where the odds eventually entered my favour. After that, I did what I had to do to survive.

_A moment of slicing limbs off and bashing heads in later, and I came out on top._

"_L-Lena?!_" I grunted in agony as I switched on my radio.

"_Crane, are you alright?_" A concerned Lena spoke through the other end.

"N-No, I got a blow to the head - so I'm basically a discount Brecken now." I struggled to respond. _F*cking hell, it hurts! _"On the bright side though, Bento's out of business. But, Yusuf tipped them off that I was coming."

"_I was afraid of that._" Lena revealed with worry. "_Get back to the Tower and rest, okay? You've done enough for now._"

_W-Wait, what?!_

"What about showing everyone here that I can be trusted?!" I demanded with shock. _I can't give that up! _"I feel like I need to redeem myself because of what happened to Amir too!"

"_As far as I'm concerned, you already have._" The Doctor reassured me. _Oh... _"_You deserve to have a rest, but stop by first and we'll get you checked out._"

"Okay, thank you." I spoke appreciatively, grimacing in pain before I switched my radio off and began returning to the Tower. "I'll see you shortly, then."

_Back we go, once more. I swear, I'm gonna be running round in circles like a lunatic soon._


	7. Chapter 7: Bonding

**Chapter 7: Bonding**

** _(The Medical Ward - Floor 18 in the Tower, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 9:20...)_ **

Once I arrived in the Medical Ward back at the Tower, Lena immediately checked me over and after she stitched my wound up, she wrapped some bandages around my head - which made me feel _even more _like a discount Brecken, much to my indifference. Since then, I rested up on one of the many beds whilst having the occasional chat with Lena and to my surprise, Bahir and some other doctors who probably wouldn't have even looked at me before.

_Huh, maybe Lena's right? Maybe I have done enough for now, at least until the airdrops?_

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," I tiredly greeted Brecken as he approached. _F*ck my life - the two of us wrapped in bandages, embarrassing._

"I heard you took quite a hit, you okay?" The Tower's leader asked with concern.

"I've dealt with worse," I shrugged. "Hurts like hell, though."

Hearing this, Brecken snorted with a look of understanding. "Welcome to my world, mate. Anyway, I thought I'd pay you a visit and say Thank You for helping us earlier."

"It's no problem," I murmured with surprise. "How are you going to take care of Yusuf?"

"I was going to lock him up," My acquaintance answered. "But the kids recommended that I should let Bahir get revenge on him first."

"Libby and Rahim?" I gawked.

"Yep," Brecken continued with a grin. "And I have to say, Rahim wasn't so bad interrogating Yusuf with you."

Whilst the two of us were chatting, a little flash of light in the form of Libby entered to check in on her patient. "Hey, Bahir. I thought I'd stop by for the annual check in. How are you holding up?"

"I'm better than how I felt an hour ago, thanks Doctor." Bahir responded in a much more pleasant manner.

"Good good, glad to hear." Libby replied cheerfully with my favourite smile. "Well since you're feeling great, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine for now," The guy answered.

"Okay, no problem." My friend said happily, turning to leave him be. "Holler if you change your mind, alright?"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome!" The girl gave a thumbs up in response as she trotted over to address the waiting Lena. Meanwhile with Brecken and myself...

"You've got a soft spot for her, haven't you?" My acquaintance asked, noticing that my eyes had lit up once I saw my friend. _F*ck, he's nailed it!_

"Yeah," I found myself admitting. "She's a good kid, and one thing I don't understand is how she's _so _happy all the time. How does she do it?"

Hearing this, Brecken's grin faded into a look of concern. "That's... more of a coping mechanism, Crane."

"W-Why?" I asked, equally worried. _What other sh*tty things has life thrown at the kid?_

"I'm not going to tell you all of it, because it's better if you hear it from Libby herself," The Tower's Boss began explaining. "But she's been through a lot before we got trapped in this concrete rat-cage. She..." A sad sigh. "She wasn't meant to come when she did, but something happened and she did so anyway,"

"Y-You mean she was," I stammered with shock. "S-She was born premature?"

"Yes," Brecken confirmed sadly. "26 weeks, and she had to be delivered by C-Section."

_Holy sh*t..._

"I-I don't know what to say," I murmured, feeling bad for the poor girl. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for her parents,"

"Same," My acquaintance agreed. "Look, would you be interested in keeping her company if she needs someone to talk to? Same goes for Rahim and whilst we've been trying to make an effort with them, we weren't able to as of recent."

_Because of jobs here, I get it._

"Yeah," I replied, smiling. "Rahim's starting to grow on me and you already know that I like Libby so yeah, sure."

"Thanks, mate," Brecken said appreciatively, sneaking a quick glance at the ward's 24 hour clock. "Speaking of which, I got duty calls. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Looking forward to it," I said as he bade me farewell and left. _Well, I'm by myself again. But at least, Libby's okay. I still can't help but wonder where the hell she was an hour ago too. Was she alright the—_

_God Crane, what the f*ck are you doing?!_

"You okay there?"

"Oh, y-yeah," I answered a concerned Libby who walked over. "I'm fine, thanks. I could ask you the same thing too, because I was looking for you an hour ago,"

Hearing this, my friend gave me an understandably confused frown. "I was looking after some kids in the nursery we have on 20. You could have just radioed me instead of going to the ends of the earth to find me, you know."

_F*ck, why didn't I think of that?! Mind, what the hell are you doing to me?_

"Sorry," I apologised. "I'll be honest, I wasn't thinking straight earlier which is a first,"

"Don't worry about it," Libby replied, smiling as she decided to perch on the end of my bed. "Perhaps, it was just anxiety about the situation with Bahir and Yusuf? It happens to everyone,"

_That's one of the reasons, without a doubt._

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "So, you guys have a nursery here?"

"Yep," My friend confirmed happily. "All of the children have special needs and I've been helping them out since we first came here. Just recently, I introduced a little girl to one of my favourite video games, Sonic the Hedgehog, and she absolutely adores the characters now,"

"Nice," I responded with intrigue. "That explains the key ring on your rucksack, doesn't it?"

Libby grinned upon hearing my words, presumably surprised that I noticed it quickly yesterday. "Yep. I've been a fan since I was 9. Are you a fan too?"

"Yeah, I played the classic games all the time when I was your age," I answered. _1999, one hell of a year. _"That makes me feel f*cking old now, I'm not gonna lie,"

"You seem fine to me," My friend commented. "I mean, what year were you born?"

"1983,"

"There you go, you seem perfectly fine,"

"Thanks," I found myself chuckling, before a confused frown painted my face as I continued. "Am I correct in guessing that you were born in... 1998, something like that?"

"Close," Libby replied. "I was born in 1999, my brother was born four years after me and our two sisters were born when he was 7 and I was 11,"

"I see," I said, pushing concern back when I noticed that her smile was forced this time. _I get what it's like to lose people you love, kid. I get it. _"Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

My friend looked _completely _surprised when she heard my suggestion. "Y-You w-want t-to... get to know me?"

"_Hell yes!_" I found myself cheering before I noticed her reaction. The poor girl was holding back tears. _Oh...! _"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just," Libby stammered, smiling with embarrassment upon realising that she was close to breaking down. "The only other people in my life who truly see me for me are my parents. Nobody else made an effort, at least until..."

"The Outbreak?"

"Yeah,"

_Holy f*ck...! Poor kid. _Whilst I was taking this information, something hit me and I came to a realisation. "You have autism, don't you?"

The look of shock and terror was all I needed. "_H-How did you—_"

"Intuition, and you don't have to worry," I answered, reaching over and gently placing a hand on the back of her neck to calm her. "I know we met recently, but I see you for you, okay? Friends?"

"Sure," Libby confirmed gratefully.

_Looking back, this was one of the choices that I consider the best - no questions asked. But little did I know that making decisions would prove to be much more difficult, considering what was coming our way..._


	8. Chapter 8: Airdrop

**Chapter 8: Airdrop**

** _(Eleven Hours Later - The Cauldron in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 20:05...)_ **

"_Hey Crane, do you have a minute?_"

"_Sure kiddo, what's up?_"

"_I wanted to say Thank You for what you said this morning. That really means a lot,_"

"_You're welcome. I'm quite glad you're my first mate in this sh*thole too._"

"_Look, I... I hope you don't mind me asking, but... what's your first name?_"

"_Why?_"

"_I'm just curious,_"

"_It's __Kyle. Kyle Crane,_"

"_Dude, that actually fits! Sweet!_"

"_Thanks. I better go, but we'll talk when I get back, okay?_"

"_Okay. Good luck out there, Kyle._"

...

I'm pleased to say that I spent the next several hours getting to know Libby before she had to get back to work and I made a full recovery. I learned that she grew up in Salisbury (_It was a nice and quiet little city when I stayed there. Its' trademark Cathedral is pretty sweet as well_) and that she always loved to get creative outside the hell that was high school hours. She also told me that she had the opportunity to socialise with one of her favourite singers three times, twice in England and once here. _Lucky! _He was meant to perform at the Harran Global Athletic Games around the time sh*t went haywire too but like her parents, Libby didn't know where he was. Judging by what she told me, he seemed like a cool guy to talk to, maybe have a beer with in mine or Brecken's cases.

_Well - here's hoping that he's among the evacuated, so he won't have to deal with this sh*thole._

On a different subject, I asked Libby about college after moving to Harran and she told me that she hadn't attended long enough to form an opinion unfortunately - thanks to the stupid Outbreak. And that f*cking sucked, because college was awesome for me! In 2003, I was one hell of a scrawny nerd who was approaching 20 years of age and didn't know anything about girls. But I was intent on working my *ss off and eventually, I became the man I am now._I wonder what Rahim's opinion is too, since he's older?_

"_Crane,_" Jade spoke on the other end of my radio as I arrived in the Cauldron district. _Okay so, there's the overpass. Trip down memory lane from yesterday, nice. _"_Three quarters of airdrops fall in the Cauldron. So if you start from there, you'll have a better chance of finding the drops before Rais' men do._"

"I'm already here, Jade," I responded. _After a trip of parkouring and dismembering zombies' limbs before bashing their heads in, that is._

"_Good. Find some shelter and wait for now._" The woman instructed. "_You should be able to see the drops once they_ _arrive._"

"Yes ma'am. Expect an update soon," I informed her, switching my radio off and beginning my search. _Okay, here we go._

The Cauldron was an incredibly dense part of the Slums with tall buildings in ruin, rubbish all over the damn place and obvious points go to the biters lazily roaming around like they were p*ss drunk at a bar. _Thinking about it, I could really use a beer sometim—_ _You'll get one soon, buddy. Focus on the airdrops and finding shelter. _With that in mind, I began scanning my surroundings and remained on high alert since zombies were lurking on the roofs too. _F*ck my life yet again. _Holding my survival instincts back temporarily, I continued my search and it didn't take long for me to find a suitable place to hold up in.

"Jackpot," I muttered to myself in a pleased manner.

My shelter was a tall building with a metal fence encasing the only entrance into the house, accompanied by a ladder travelling up to the roof. _Looks decent enough. _After I climbed up and over the fence, I ascended the ladder and took a seat on the roof, briefly looking over to see a huge metal wall underneath beforehand.

_Okay, I got a good place to land when it's time._

As I waited for the airplane to make its' grand entrance, my thoughts decided to take first place in a never-ending fight between my head and my heart yet again. _F*ck, how long is this gonna go on?! _Due to everything I've experienced so far in this sh*thole of a quarantine, my head wasn't gonna give up on telling me to find the file, call it quits on Harran and bail back home - which was still my primary goal. My heart was telling me something else, however. I wasn't sure what it was at the time, but it _definitely _had something to do with the survivors I've met so far.

_Heart, what the hell are you trying to f*cking tell me?!_

A steady hum suddenly snapped me out of it, prompting me to rise to my feet and watch a familiar plane soar through the Slums, dropping off two crates which descended via parachute. _Yes! _I immediately sprung into action, jumping onto the metal wall and sprinting towards the two airdrops.

"_Did you see that?!_" Jade frantically asked via radio.

"Yep! I'm on my way now!" I responded as I ran.

"_Good. Let me know when you've got the meds,_" The woman instructed. "_This will be a big help for us,_"

"Yes ma'am," I replied, switching off my radio as I ran up a hill behind a tall block of houses.

_C'mon Crane, you can do this! If you can get bot—_

A little girl screaming prompted me to freeze in my tracks and glance at the houses with concern. "Jade?" I spoke through my radio.

"_Yes?_"

"You're not gonna like this, but I have to make a quick detour," I explained as I began frantically following the source via ascending the building. "I just heard a little girl screaming, and she might be in trouble,"

"_Now?_" Jade demanded fiercely.

"I promise it won't take long," I sighed, finishing my climb and opening a red door to enter a relatively normal house, despite the blood stains and a biter waiting for me. _F*ck! _The latter gave a roar and lunged forward ... only to be sent down in a heap of blood and brains by my machete.

"Why do you f*ckers have to get in my way?" I panted angrily.

As I entered the living room, the only sounds I could hear was the poor girl crying somewhere. _I feel bad for her._

"Hello?" I called out worriedly.

"_Who's there?!_" The girl demanded tearfully. "_You have to go before my Daddy eats you!_"

"My name is Kyle Crane," I explained reassuringly. "I live in a safe place called The Tower, and your dad is at peace now. What's your name, kiddo?"

"L-Lauren,"

"Cool name you got there," I complimented, hoping to put her more at ease. "I have a niece called Lauren too."

"Do you?" Lauren meekly asked, feeling more calm. _Mission success!_

"Yeah," I answered happily. "If you'd like, I'd be interested to tell you more about her if you're willing to tell me where you are,"

"I'm right here,"

Turning round, I found myself face to face with a girl stepping out of a wooden closet, who appeared to be ten years younger than Libby. She was a tiny thing with blond hair, bright blue eyes and freckles, clad in an outfit which consisted of a blue plaid shirt, grey t-shirt, darker blue jeans and a pair of black combat boots. The poor girl looked she had been through hell, but she was thankfully okay.

"Hey," I greeted, bending down to her level. "Glad to see that you're alright,"

Lauren only smiled sadly in response, prompting me to continue with: "I can't imagine what this must be like for you. May I ask if you have any other family members here?"

"It was just my Daddy," She explained in an American accent. "I don't know where my Mommy is,"

Hearing this, an idea suddenly came to mind and I gestured for Lauren to give me a second before I switched on my radio again. "Jade, are you there? I'm in a block of houses outside the Cauldron with the little girl. Her name is Lauren, and she doesn't have anywhere to go. I could—"

"_I know you could, but you need to focus on the job at hand,_" Jade told me in understanding. "_Look, Libby and I are on our way and we'll pick Lauren up before sunset. You go ahead and get the airdrops,_"

"Yes ma'am," I replied, switching my radio off. _This is gonna be a habit, isn't it?_

"Are they your friends?" Lauren asked shyly.

"Yes, they're both really nice girls," I answered in a friendly manner. "How would you feel about staying with us in the Tower? You would have a roof over your head, activities to do and nice people to help you if you need it. What do you say, kiddo?"

"O-Okay," My new acquaintance stammered briefly. "I'll give it a shot,"

"Great!" I cheered. "I have a job to do, but I'll see you soon, okay? Nice to meet you, Lauren,"

"Nice to meet you too, Kyle,"

With that, I bade the little girl a fond farewell and exited the building to continue on. _Another good deed done for the day. One more left to do. _Bearing this in mind, I descended the hill and it didn't take long for me to wind up back at the safe house Libby and I had secured yesterday, this time with red smoke ascending into the sky. _Oh f*ck yes! First airdrop reache—_

_God dammit!_

"Back away," A Turkish black-haired and brown-eyed man dressed in black and yellow, growled as he aimed his military rifle at me. "This doesn't concern you,"

Hearing this, I instinctively held my hands up and stared him and his three pals down with worry. "Relax, lads. I'm not looking for any trouble,"

_Though, I believe I can still kick all of your *sses if you thought otherwise!_

"Let him go, Boss," One of the dude's mates, a black-haired and blue-eyed Caucasian, said in a calm manner.

"_Why?_" Said Boss scowled. "So, he can decapitate us like that *sshole in the Tower would?!"

_Excuse me?!_

I glowered angrily at him, whilst his mate fought back a sigh of annoyance. "If he's telling us that he's not looking for trouble, then he's not looking for trouble,"

Hearing this, the crew's leader glared at the two of us as he thought it over. But to our relief, he ultimately gave up. "Fine, you can go,"

"Thanks," I responded appreciatively, sending a nod in their directions before I bailed. Once I created enough distance between them and myself, I switched on my radio once more. "Jade? It's mission failed with the first airdrop. Rais' men beat me to it,"

"_F*ck!_" Jade growled with frustration. "_Okay, don't try and fight them. See if you can get to the next airdrop and look for red smoke coming from a flare. That indicates that the crate is close by,_"

_So, I figured._

"I'm on it," I informed the woman as I soon climbed the roof of a tall block and began patrolling the city from above ground. _C'mon red smoke, come to papa. _"How's Lauren doing? Are you and Libby with her?"

"_Yes, we've got Lauren and we're on our way back to the Tower,_" The woman answered. _Oh good! _"_Rais' men didn't hurt you, did they?_"

"Surprisingly, no," I responded. "One of them did threaten me, but another let me go. Judging by the accent, he's from England. Maybe Libby or Brecken might know him?"

"_Libby might be able to help, as she can hear us?_" The woman suggested. "_Describe this man's appearance._"

"Black hair, blue eyes, looks like he's in his thirties," I explained. "Dressed in yellow and black, too,"

The other end switched off and for about ten seconds, there was complete silence - so much so that I nearly stopped in my tracks a while after passing the Tower. "Jade?"

"_We're still here,_" Jade reassured me. "_I just spoke to Libby, and she's not very pleased about this,_"

"Why?" I asked with instant concern. "Is she okay?"

"_She's fine, don't worry,_" The woman revealed, equally concerned. "_Did she tell you about someone she's met three times?_"

_Oh...!_

"Yeah," I confirmed, shook by the sudden realisation that hit me. _F*****ck! _"Tell me that wasn't _him _who let me go," _Please?!_

"_We can't be certain, but yes,_" Jade answered sadly.

_F*ck!_

"Put Libby on, please," I sighed worriedly. A switching of hands later, and my _really _upset friend spoke through the other end. "_Hello?_"

"Hey, kiddo," I greeted, just as I spotted red smoke not too far from me. _Sh*t, it's sunset too. _"How come you're upset by this?"

"_Because if this is my friend, then why is he working for Rais of all people?_" Libby snapped with frustration. "_I don't understand that, because he's not the type of person to work with someone so horrible and I was hoping that he would have been evacuated with everyone else, so that he wouldn't have to deal with this malarkey! Same goes for my parents!_"

Hearing this, I now understood why the girl was upset with this news. I'll be honest, I would have felt the same if I had an opportunity to meet someone I idolised more than once - then find out that they were surviving in the Quarantine and uncharacteristically working for the devil, when there was hope that they were among those who got lucky. _God, this must be a lot to take in..._

"I'm sorry, kiddo," I apologised, feeling bad for the poor girl. "I don't know what to say,"

"_Don't worry about it, Kyle,_" Libby reassured me bravely, continuing with a concerned warning. "_Just focus on the airdrop, okay? And you might want to hurry up a little, since it's almost night!_"

Before I could respond, another switch of hands occurred and Jade was on the other end again._ "Libby's right, Crane! You need to get back to the Tower now!_"

"I'm almost there, girls. I can do this," I calmed them, descending from a smaller building to ground level and approaching the red smoke - which led to a rather steep hill with several houses standing tall on the right side. "Expect an update shortly,"

With that, I switched my radio off yet again and once I made it down, I came across my prize ... which was surrounded by three biters. _Oh no you don't, you f*ckers! _I lunged forward with a yell and one moment of dismembering limbs with my machete later, the area was clear.

"Okay, then," I said to myself, crouching down and opening the orange crate to see multiple blue boxes with Antizin inside. _Yes! Mission succeeded! _Unfortunately, my mild celebration was interrupted by a familiar sound on my radio. _Oh sh*t, forgot._

"Crane here," I spoke once I switched it on. "I'm about to recover an Antizin drop,"

"_Good job, Agent Crane,_" My Boss complimented through the other end. "_This offers a new strategy, which is now to pay your attention to Rais. Listen closely. It's very possible that Rais is our man, so if there's Antizin - destroy it,_"

_Come again?!_

"W-What?! _Why?!_" I spluttered with surprise.

"_It will force interaction with Rais,_" The woman explained calmly. "_You can go under Brecken's auspices. As an ambassador, if you will._"

"B-But there are civilians depending on this stuff!" I protested. "Men, women, children! They need this to stay alive!"

"_Our plan is focused on the Greater Good. Remember that._"

With that, she hung up and I was left in complete and utter f*cking shock! _And it's night now too!_

_What the hell do I do here?!_

Anxiety was swelling up, thanks to the orders my Boss has just given me. On one hand, my mind was telling me to follow them but on the other, my impulsiveness was telling me to ditch them for once. _Crane, think for a f*cking second. You either follow your Boss' orders and the survivors end up getting sh*tfaced, or you can reverse that. What do you do? God, I... Why, Boss?! Wh—_

"_I wanted to say Thank You for what you said this morning. That really means a lot,_"

The conversation I had with Libby before I left the Tower suddenly came back to mind and looking back now..., I think that ultimately assisted me in making my decision. _For once, I'm gonna be impulsive. But then there's forcing interaction with Rais, since there's no way out of that. F***ck, I can't believe I'm about to do this! _Once I set my rucksack down to one side, I carefully took out each box of Antizin and laid them out next to each other.

_I f*cking hate myself right now!_

"I'm so sorry, guys," I muttered to myself with remorse, taking one box and unwillingly shoving it into the fire pot whilst placing the others one by one into my rucksack. _You're such an *sshole, Crane!_

Seconds after I slung my arms through my rucksack's straps and rose to my feet, I switched on my radio. "Jade, I'm at the airdrop. I found some Antizin crates, but I don't know if they'll last for a while,"

"_F*ck!_" Jade cursed angrily from the other end. "_All right, you got some Antizin - which is good. Get back here and be careful, because the nightmares will be awake soon._"

"Yes ma'am," I replied, switching off my radio and bracing myself for the trek back to the Tower. _What are these nightmares that I'm about to face?! Abe, Bro - I'm glad you're not in this sh*thole with me, but I could use a hand getting out of this! You always got me out of trouble with our parents befor__—_

A growl snapped me back to reality, and I quickly dug out my UV flashlight (_upon remembering Spike's words_) as I took cover. _Sh*t, must have heard me! _After this, I cautiously peered through a gap in the fence to see a _weird _type of zombie munching on a bloody rotting corpse. _Okay, maybe it's all good? Maybe I'm saf—_

**BOOM!**

Another weird zombie got _right_ in my face and gave a horrendous shriek, prompting me to yell with terror and take off - despite managing to get a good look at it in a matter of seconds. It was a humanoid and ripped as f*ck piece of sh*t clad in nothing unlike the biters. _The worst part? _Its' lower jaw was ripped off and as a result, two halves of it's bloody face framed its' mouth. _Oh god, ohgod, I'm gonna vomit! F*cking disgusting!_

The next fifteen to twenty minutes were a _terrifying blur! _All I remember is running for my f*cking life, frantically climbing buildings, jumping across roofs, slashing biters out of the way, shoving my UV light in the multiplying zombies' faces (which made me realise that they were the infamous volatiles/nightmares!) and screaming a little girl whenever I got jump scared!

_It was the worst night ever!_

Eventually, a flash of light in the form of the Tower revealed itself in the darkness. _YES! Finally! _Once I was within reaching distance, I _dived _through the main entrance and landed with a grunt of pain. The volatiles stood outside for god knows how long, growling hungrily before they gave up and scowled off, leaving me to scurry away and struggle to pull it together. _Hooooly f*ck! I can't believe I'm still alive after that! Ican'tf*ckingbelieveIsurvivedthat!_

Now, I know how Brecken must have felt during his mission yesterday. It is _no _picnic. The good news is that I've got some of the Antizin, but because of my own mission - I had to burn one crate to force interaction with Rais.

_I still feel like an *sshole, but I know the GRE's working for tbe greater good..._


	9. Episode 3 - Chapter 9: Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is forced to run errands for Rais in order to get the Antizin that the Tower needs. Meanwhile, Libby encounters someone from her past.

**Episode 3 - Chapter 9: Briefing**

** _(Headquarters on Floor 19 in The Tower - 20:19...)_ **

"Look Brecken - we need more Antizin, I know," I heard an African-American Scout speak as I entered the Headquarters to see him, Jade, Libby, Rahim and Brecken in the middle of a briefing. _Hi everyone, don't mind me since I just got chased by volatiles whilst getting Antizin for you! I'm perfectly fine now! _"But buying from Rais?! You _can't _be serious!"

Hearing this, Jade rose to her feet with a frustrated "Oh for god's sakes, I'll go! I'm not scared!"

"_Absolutely not_, we discussed that already," Brecken scolded.

"No, _we _didn't discuss it!" The woman argued. "You just decided that you would make us stay here in prison, whilst you get yourself killed out there!"

"Now you know how Libby and I feel about the two of you keeping us here," Rahim scoffed with a grin, smugly rubbing his satisfaction in their faces with "_How does it feel?_"

"_Rahim, stop it,_" My friend warned with a glare, quickly sending apologetic looks to Jade and Brecken.

"I'll go!" I interrupted. _You guys aren't gonna get anywhere, if you're all fighting!_

Cue the five survivors to whirl their heads in my direction and stare at me with complete shock ... before Jade cautiously asked: "Are you serious?"

"Well," I began calmly. "This Rais guy has never seen my face before. Clean slate, right?"

"Yeah, and he hasn't seen mine or Libby's faces either," Rahim agreed enthusiastically, addressing me with: "You okay with the two of us being your team mates?"

"Sur—" I attempted to answer, before Jade interrupted with a fierce "No, _absolutely not!_"

Hearing this, the older kid scowled desperately. "I know you and Brecken believe I'm irresponsible, Jade! Let me go, so I can _prove_ _to you that I'm the opposite of that! Please!_"

The two overprotective adults were taken aback by Rahim's plea ... but the woman _would not _give in. "No. You two are the _only_ family I have left, I _can't_ lose you both and I _won't,_"

_For f*ck's sake, woman!_

Cue Rahim to get sent over the brink with rage. "It's always about you, isn't it?" Cue a _very rude_ impression. "_Oh hey there, I'm the world famous kickboxing champion who only gives a sh*t about the medals she earns instead of her useless brother and his best pal who are only allowed to sit on their *sses and watch everyone else get themselves f*cking killed!_" And cue insults, despite Libby yelling at him to stop. "Well, _f*ck you b*tch! Why can't you put other people's feelings first, for a change?!_"

After his angry vent, Rahim stormed out whilst calmly addressing the younger girl with: "C'mon Libby," to which she sadly followed.

Meanwhile, I was left dumbfounded by the older boy's sudden outburst - yet I understood his and my friend's frustration. "_Wow,_"

"Sorry you had to see that, mate," Brecken apologised, appearing to also understand the kids' sides of things.

"No, it's alright," I reassured him, noticing that Jade looked _really_ upset. "You okay?"

"Yeah," The woman replied bravely, briefly considering asking me the same question before holding back. "I'm perfectly fine,"

"Are you sure?" I pressed kindly, walking over to her.

"Of course!" She snapped icily, which stung quite a bit. _Woah, I'm only looking out for you! _Jade then sensed this and flashed an apologetic look. "Sorry,"

"It's fine, really,"

"No, it isn't," The woman disagreed sadly with a sigh. "I understand how the kids feel and I want to trust them with missions like this, but..."

"You're scared that you'll lose them like you lost Amir," I finished, feeling bad for her. "You know, you allowed Libby to help me and she came back in one piece. Rahim will be in safe hands too, that's if you're willing to let him help,"

"Do you _promise_ to keep him safe?" Jade pleaded.

"Yes, of course," I replied, quickly glancing at Brecken and remembering our conversation in the hospital. "I'm a man of my word,"

_Please consider this, guys!_

**K-R**

** _(Meanwhile, on the Tower's Roof...)_ **

_I really wasn't looking forward to dealing with 31 when he first showed up, _ _especially_ _ since Amir died because of him._

The latter was pretty much the older brother Libby and I never had; he loved to help people and he always went out to do so or collect airdrops with my best pal and the other scouts. Plus, he was the only person who treated us like we were adults ... unlike my initially _world famous b*tch _of a sister, Brecken and everyone else here in the Tower.

_Amir was a friend to everybody and losing him out there hurt a lot! But on the bright side, I was able to get my revenge on 31 by pretending to be the Boss. Hope it taught that f*cker not to cause any more deaths..._

Nowadays, I've realised that I may have been overreacting to Crane because he's proved himself to be a cool dude who treats my best friend and I like adults, similar to how Amir did. It was _a lot_ fun interrogating the sh*t out of Yusuf with him and to be honest, I saw that as an opportunity to show him that I was more than just a d*ck - which was basically my way of fixing mistakes back then. I may have had moments where I behaved like an *sshole, but there were reasons for it and I felt that Libby was the _only_ person left who understood my anger about feeling useless.

Looking back, I feel _extremely _lucky to have her as my best pal and I'm quite surprised that she stuck around, despite my occasional fits of rage. She was an absolute bad*ss during our time in that sh*thole (_she still is!_) and the fact that she has autism makes her even more awesome! Just like how I'd confide in her about issues I've been having, she'd talk to me about her own sh*t and after Amir died..., it honestly felt like we had each other. My sister, Brecken and everyone else in the Tower; they'd focus on themselves 24/7 instead of doing half of that and making an effort with us.

_I mean, we were better than good before! Why the f*ck is this happening, I do not know!_

"Do you ever wish that there were more people our age here?"

Hearing this, I turned to face Libby with concern. "What?"

"Do you ever wish that there were more people our age here?" My best friend repeated sadly, as the two of us sat on the roof and gazed at the pretty city lights ahead. "Considering we're now the only teenagers?"

"Yeah, all the time," I answered gently. "It would have been awesome to have more buddies here," _So that we'd feel less lonely..._

"Well, we have Kyle now, don't we?" The younger girl asked reassuringly with a forced smile.

"Who?"

"Crane," My best friend corrected with annoyance. "Sorry about that. Kyle is Crane's first name,"

"_Oh!_" I replied in understanding. _Kyle Crane, huh? Cool combination of names, nice. _"Don't worry about it, Lib. You're right as well, because he's proved himself a lot since yesterday," A look of concern then painted my face as I continued. "What do you think's happening downstairs, right now?"

"Kyle's probably getting Jade and Brecken to change their minds about us," Libby suspected, smiling. "I know I've had a chance to head out there already, but I want you to have a chance to do that too. Think about it, mate; us collecting an airdrop for example and having each others' backs whenever the infected hunt us down - awesome scenario, right?"

Hearing this, I chuckled. "Yeah, I agree. Here's hoping that we'll _actually _get to do that soon,"

"I'm sure we will, Rahim," My best friend spoke in a comforting manner, flashing a grin. "I think we just need to wait and see what happens first, and then take it from there,"

"Well, I'm not gonna argue with that," I agreed. _Here's hoping that we get a good result, then..._

Afterwards, I ended up losing count of how many minutes my best friend and I sat on the roof and talking about our sh*tty issues (loneliness for both of us, feeling useless in my case and discovering that her favourite singer may be working for Rais in Libby's case), but it didn't take very long for a friend to come up and visit us.

"Hey, kids," Crane greeted tiredly. "Figured I'd find you both up here,"

"Hey yourself," I responded, turning to see him approaching us. "S-Sorry about my fit earlier,"

"It's no problem, kid," Our friend reassured me. "I get what's it like,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, though that's something for later," The man revealed. "How are you both holding up, though?"

_You already know how I'm doing, pal._

"Feeling better now that you're back in one piece," Libby answered shyly, prompting me to hold back a grin. "Lauren's okay and she's with the nursery kids too, in case you were wondering. You doing alright, as well?"

"I'll be honest," Crane responded. "I'm still trying to get over that airdrop, because I _maaay _have had a run-in with the volatiles," Cue the two of us to stare at him with worry, and him to smirk with amusement. "I'm still in one piece, though,"

"Good," I said sharply, calming down as I continued with: "So, what brings you to our safe haven?"

"Well," The man began, visibly taken aback for a split second. "I got some Antizin from the airdrop which is in the hospital now - but I'm heading to Rais' place, since it won't last long. I've been trying to get Jade and Brecken to change their minds about you guys coming with me, an—"

"_And?_" I snapped, prompting Libby to chide me with: "_Rahim, _let him speak,"

Hearing this, Crane smiled appreciatively before continuing sadly. "And don't shoot the messenger, but only Libby can go,"

_WHAT?! I can't f*cking go too?!_

My two friends looked disappointed as much as I was, and words couldn't describe how _angry _I felt at Jade's over-protective behaviour. _What the f*ck happened to the awesome gal she was before, huh?! Why is she such a needy b*tch now too, will it ever stop?!_

"Rahim, I'm so sorry," Libby apologised, _deeply _upset.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, kid," Crane agreed sadly, flashing a concerned look when he noticed me clenching my eyes shut and squeezing my hands into fists to calm down. _Don't have another fit, don't have another fit! _"You okay there?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," I stammered, fighting to hold back my anger whilst opening my eyes. "You guys go, okay? I'll be fine,"

"_Are you sure, Googles?_" My best friend choked out, holding back tears.

Upon seeing her guilty expression, my heart gave a painful lurch and I forced a brave smile on my face. "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Lib, I'll be fine. Go get the Antizin and come back in one piece, alright?"

_Please don't blame yourself for this, as well..._

"Okay," Libby replied tearfully, rising to her feet as Crane addressed me with: "I'll look after her, kid. We'll see you soon,"

"Cheers," I thanked him, sadly watching them leave before I turned to violently throw an old beer can over in a fit of anger, screaming.

_Why me, Jade?! Why me?!_


	10. Chapter 10: Pact with Rais

**Chapter 10: Pact with Rais**

**R-K**

"_Crane, this is Jade,_" Said woman spoke on the other end on my radio as I kept a violently trembling Libby close on our way out of the Tower. "_Do you copy?_"

"Yeah, I copy," I answered with confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"_No, no, it's just..._" Jade began explaining. "_Listen Crane, we all appreciate what you're doing__ and I know you're doing it to redeem yourself because... Amir died, saving your life,_"

"No, I'm doing this because if we don't get more Antizin from Rais, we'll lose even more people here," I corrected, hiding my mild annoyance. _Do you not hear Libby feeling guilty that she's allowed to go and nearly crying her eyes out too, woman? I understand your reasons for earlier, but still..._

If Jade sensed this, I couldn't tell. "_You know, I met Amir right after the Outbreak,_" She began reminiscing sadly. "_I didn't know him for as long as I hoped I would, but he was the best, most decent man I've ever known. And I just want you to know that I don't blame you - Amir knew the risk, and we know that you too are taking a risk to do this for us,_"

I sighed tiredly. "Look, Jade - we'll talk when Libby and I get back with the Antizin, okay?"

"_Okay,_" The woman agreed with concern. "_Just... Just come back in one piece, alright? Both of you,_"

"You have my word," I reassured her, switching my radio off as my friend and I entered the elevator on Floor 19 and began our descent down. Looking over at Libby, my heart gave a painful lurch when I saw how _guilty _she felt.

"Please don't blame yourself for this, kiddo," I murmured, feeling bad for the poor girl.

"Why shouldn't I?" Libby demanded tearfully, desperately holding her emotions back ... but ultimately to no avail, because next came the glitched painful breathing and the tears. _Oh no!_

"Because you're not in the wrong here," I answered, not hesitating to gently place a hand on the back of her neck to comfort her. _Let it out, Lib. Let it out._

"Yeah well, I feel like_ I am!_" My friend cried, feeling humiliated that she was now sobbing. "_What if this keeps happening to the point where Rahim gets jealous and he ends up believing that we're against him like he believes everyone else is?!_"

The poor girl was almost hyperventilating, so much so that I could tell that she was now in physical agony. _Lib...! _Instincts of some kind suddenly kicked in and before I knew it, I found myself tugging Libby in closer and embracing her tightly. I think if she hadn't been in that emotional state, she would have reacted with surprise initally and I'm willing to admit, I was taken aback that I had the b*lls to do it! But my friend looked like she needed one, so...

_I'm glad that I told myself "F*ck it," and went for it._

Libby soon managed to calm down thankfully and once she did, she glanced at me with shock. "Why did you do that?"

"You just looked like you needed one," I shrugged, pleased that she was now okay.

Hearing this, my friend gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, maybe I did,"

_Damn straight._

** _(Rais' Hideout in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 20:35...)_ **

Thanks to the volatiles roaming the Slums, I wasn't able to keep Libby's spirits high for as much as I hoped during our trek to Rais' hideout. _F*ck you, you f*cking pieces of sh*t! _But on the plus side, the two of us managed to get there in one piece ... despite the sinister vibe we felt as we approached the massive yellow building barricaded by a tall metal fence, along with two goons clad in black and yellow on guard.

_F*cking hell, this place is like a fortress!_

"Hey guys," I spoke to Brecken, Rahim and Jade on my radio. "Libby and I are here,"

"_Make sure they see you, __mate,_" The former instructed. "_Be careful too, because they're bl**dy psychopaths if you p*ss them off,_"

"Affirmative," I replied, quickly glancing at my friend with concern. _Maybe not all of them are f*ckwits - that's if the one I'm thinking of is actually there? _"Wish us luck, because we're probably gonna need it,"

The three responded in the affirmative and upon thanking them, I switched my radio off and threw another worried glance at Libby. "You ready?"

"Yep," The younger girl answered with determination. "Sooner we get this done, the better,"

"Alright,"

With that, the two of us steeled ourselves and approached the two goons. Cue one of them to _instantly _aim his military rifle at us. "Hands up! What the f*ck do you want?!"

"Easy, cowboy," I said calmly after we both complied. "My friend and I are here to see Rais, Brecken sent us,"

"Brecken, that *sshole in the Tower?" The guard probed. "Alright, what does he want?"

"We've come to make a deal,"

"What _kind _of deal?"

_For f*ck's sake..._

"The kind we make with Rais, not with his _funkies!_" I snapped, prompting Libby to hold back a smirk.

The guard and his mate took a moment to process this, and it didn't take long for him to order: "Alright, let them through! This oughta be entertaining,"

_Damn right, it will be entertaining._

"Cheers, guys," I thanked them politely, as Libby and I climbed the metal fence, descended a blue van and walked towards a white barricade with: **WELCOME, FRIEND!** scrawled across in black. Once I knocked...

"How long have we've been friends, Osman?"

That voice pretty much screamed Sinister Point 2, and it didn't help that my intuition told me that it was Rais speaking. Point 3 went to the scene my friend and I were presented with, once a goon slid the barricade open. _Thousands _of orange crates were stuffed into a huge pile on the fortress' left side whilst a large group of goons wearing black and yellow were busy at work ahead.

Point 4 went to the interrogation occurring on the right side. One dude had his back turned to us (_Rais?_) whilst he addressed a terrified Osman sat in front of a wooden table, the latter accompanied by two men standing on both sides ... one of them? The friendly black-haired and blue-eyed guy who let me go.

_And Libby recognises him. I f*cking knew it. I f*cking knew that was the singer she told me about this morning._

We weren't able to get very far in, thanks to someone _I _recognised holding up a hand to stop us whilst he approached. Cue the interrogation to keep on going...

"We have been friends for a _very _long time," Rais reminisced. "Which is why I'm so surprised... that you would _steal from me!_"

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" My old 'friend' growled.

"I could ask you the same thing, buddy," I snapped, keeping my younger friend behind me protectively as the three of us continued to watch the event crawl up the creepiness factor. _Good god, what the hell are we about to witness?!_

"Now, I'll give you a choice. Very simple," Rais explained calmly, taking a machete as Libby's friend and the other goon violently shoved Osman down and held him. _Oh no! _"Your right hand or your left?"

"Left!" Osman yelled with terror.

_Nononononono!_

The machete swung and Osman screamed in agony, upon getting his right hand chopped off. Libby gasped with horror whilst I attempted to lunge forward, only to get shoved back by my old pal. _You and I are gonna have problems, mate!_

"Hm, was that _my _left or your left?" Rais shot back, rising to his feet whilst poor Osman was dragged away by the singer and his fellow goon.

Now that I was able to see the warlord clearly, I was hit by an _immediate_ realisation. _Oh god. Hi, Suleiman - nice to finally meet you. _He looked like sh*t for starters; reecedding black hairline, matching beard, brown eyes. He was clad in a black and red waistcoat which exposed the ridiculous tattoos on his chest, black pants and matching shoes. _What the f*ck happened to you, buddy?_

"You and your child have the look of the Tower about you," Suleiman coldly addressed us as he quickly cleaned himself up. "What do you want?"

"My best friend and I are here to make a deal," I calmly responded, correcting him.

"_A deal _for Antizin, no doubt. _Desperate times_," Rais scoffed, slowly stalking towards us with my old 'pal' in tow. "And what will you offer in return, hm? Your services, your loyalty - perhaps I should take _both_,"

_Perhaps you should take a fist to the throat._

"Talk to Karim, you'll find him in this building," His second-in-command took over, quickly pointing to the left side. "Do what he asks of you, and Rais will _consider _giving your people some Antizin. Understood?"

He then began following Rais into the right building, just as Libby snarked: "We don't have much a choice now, do we?"

"Perceptive," Suleiman complimented, leaving us to see the gruesome work he pulled off. _That's f*cking gross. _Cue my best friend to look away with disgust and clasp a fist against her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting.

_I know how you feel, Lib. God, what the sh*t have we gotten ourselves into?_


	11. Chapter 11: Karim and Henry

**Chapter 11: Karim and Henry**

Once our charming introduction was Suleiman was over and done with, we entered the left building to find ourselves in a narrow hallway with yellow painted walls, a brown carpet and some sort of shop in front of us. _Okay so, the right side appears to be blocked, I'm assuming. Left side it is._

"Tower trash," A nearby guard insulted us. _Gee, thanks man. Not cool at all._

I opened my mouth to snap something back, but Libby beat me to it in an unimpressed manner. "Oh, the irony,"

_Woah!_

Cue the guard to storm off in a rage (_Ha, you just got burned by a little girl!_) and me to give him the finger before glancing at my best friend with amusement. "I'm impressed, kiddo,"

Hearing this, the young girl smirked. "Well, you already know that I have my moments,"

_True that._

My best friend and I continued down the left side of the hallway and turned to find ourselves entering the main base of operations. The area had a wide space similar to our own Headquarters, only this one was a lot larger. Numerous goons were busy at work or socialising among themselves, whilst one brown-eyed dude sat on his laptop behind a dark wooden desk on the right side. He too looked like sh*t with his lighter brown hair slicked back and his outfit consisting of a brown leather jacket (accompanied by a lighter furry collar), grey shirt, light blue jeans and a pair of greyish boots. _I'm guessing this must be our guy, then._

He confirmed this when he spotted us and said in a Russian accent: "Ah! There you two are. Rais said you'd be coming by, I'm Karim,"

"Crane," I introduced myself, gesturing to my best pal with: "This is Libby,"

"An American," Karim commented. "I have an uncle there, lives in Texas," _Lucky you. _"You both from Texas? You a cowboy?"

"No. I'm from Los Angeles and Libby's from Salisbury," I answered, hiding my annoyance.

"Okay, Al' Capone," Our new pal continued, sensing that I was getting p*ssed off. "We'll be in contact over the radio tomorrow, that way I can make sure that you and your kid will be able to get to where you need to go,"

_I don't have kids, how many times do I have to f*cking repeat that now?!_

"And where is that, exactly?" Libby asked calmly, feeling just as agitated as I was.

"You will be climbing at least one or two antenna towers and switching on radio modulators," Karim answered. "Most of my men are too slow, too fat or too drunk to climb a tower like that without killing themselves,"

"And if we do this, we'll get the Antizin?" I questioned.

"That's between you and Rais, since I know better than to speak for him," Our pal revealed. "Just don't fail, alright? He doesn't handle disappointment very well,"

"So, we've seen," I remarked. "Thanks for the advice,"

"Don't mention it. Plus, your quarters are just down the hall next to the shop,"

Hearing this, I thanked him and followed his directions with Libby in tow. Once we ventured down a smaller hallway, we were instantly unimpressed with the room we were staying in temporarily. Brown walls, lighter floor, one half of the area was blocked off and the right side contained two zip-up beds. That was it. _Gee, thanks for the hospitality._

"_Wow,_" Libby sighed with annoyance.

"I know, right?" I agreed with disappointment. Things can't get any worse now, can they?

_Cue a familiar beep from my radio._

"F*ck," I growled angrily to myself, before calmly addressing Libby with: "I gotta go check something real quick, will you be fine here?"

"Yeah, sure," My best friend answered in a confused yet understanding manner.

"I won't be long, okay?" I replied, giving her a concerned look as I turned to leave.

"Alright, no problem,"

_God-f*cking-damn it, Boss! Any time, but now!_

Once I made it outside the fortress, I quickly scanned my surroundings for a spot and it didn't take a while for me to see a train carriage sat on a nearby hill. _Jackpot. _Keeping the volatiles in mind, I dashed over to my destination and ascended the first box I could find. Cue me switching on my radio yet again, after I checked to see if I was safe. "Crane here,"

"_Report,_" My Boss commanded on the other end.

"I just met Rais and there's no question, that's Suleiman," I sighed tiredly. "He's gone from ruthless politician to f*cking warlord,"

"_Is he aware of your affiliation with us?_"

"No, he thinks I'm just a guy from the Tower," I explained. "In fact, he's making me jump through hoops before he'll give me any Antizin,"

"_Acknowledged. Continue to do as he asks,_" The woman ordered. "_Remember, we need that file,_"

_I don't have much a choice, do I?_

"_Great, _Crane out," I snapped with annoyance, switching my radio off. _What the f*ck is going on with the GRE now? Ordering me to burn Antizin, putting my new friends at risk and following Rais when I don't want to?!_

_Something's up, I just know i— Calm down, buddy._

With that in mind, I began turning to descend the train box ... before something caught my attention. _What the f*ck? _Standing underneath a street lamp not too far from the hill were three people staring at me; a teenager who looked like he was 14 years old and two little girls who appeared to be 7 years of age - all bore a _striking _resemblance to Libby and were clad in outfits similar to her's.

_Oh sh*t! Easy there, kids. I'm looking out for your sister, don't worry..._

** _(Meanwhile, back in Rais' Fortress - 20:47...)_ **

**K-H**

Kadir Suleiman was one of the _worst _people I've _ever _met.

Before the outbreak, he was the general ruthless politician who had a normal life, family, friends, you name it. He adored his younger brother, Hassan, who seemed like a decent enough guy to have a pint with - despite having to get around in a wheelchair, which must have been hard before everything went to sh*t.

_I heard that his passing (horrible way to go!) caused Rais to become the sadistic son of a b*tch we knew before our nightmare ended. It's tragic sure, but we still hate him._

I suppose I should tell you about myself. I'm Henry and before the Harran Virus, I was just your average bloke from Essex who loves singing. Cue me entering a competition for the latter in 2010 and over the next six and a half years, I've been doing what I love; recording music in the studio, travelling around the world and performing for my fans - who are the loveliest people I've ever met. One of them was this little girl (_who's not so little nowadays_) named Libby and she is a really sweet person. She was _absolutely_ _terrified _when we first met in 2012 and I understood her side of it, because meeting someone who you idolise face to face would be a _very _overwhelming scenario.

_But thankfully, she was okay in the end and bonus points go to her becoming more brave during the next two times later that year and in early 2014._

"Ah, Henry!" Karim greeted as I approached him. "Glad you could stop by,"

"What is it, Karim?" I sighed, hiding my repulsion about what happened to poor Osman. "Do I have to watch someone else get their hand severed for nothing?"

_Please don't make me do that again!_

"No, you have a different job," The man informed me. "We have two people from the Tower who are switching on an antenna tomorrow and I need you to help me get them where they need to go,"

"So, I'm essentially a tour guide now?!" I gawked angrily. _That's ridiculous, especially in this sh*thole!_

"Perhaps," Karim answered. _Translation: Yes. Great._

"Okay, who are they?" I questioned, having calmed down.

"Crane and his friend, Libby," My acquaintance revealed, not noticing the alarmed look on my face when he mentioned the latter. _Libby? _"I don't know how old she is, but she appears to be in her mid teenage years at the latest,"

_Oh no... That can't be who I remember, she's supposed to be evacuated with her parents!_

"Alright, thanks for the heads up," I replied appreciatively, slowly allowing my anger to flare as I continued. "I hope I can introduce myself beforehand, given what our Boss is like,"

"I understand your feelings, Henry," Karim reassured me. "And I don't see why not too. Go find them,"

"Thanks again, Karim," I said, holding back a pleased smile as I left to track the new people down.

It didn't take very long for me to do so as I spotted a familiar guy who appeared to be around my age storming back in, with a combination of shock and mild anger on his face. _This must be Crane. _Once we made eye contact, he stopped and his brown eyes narrowed with recognition. "Hey man,"

"Hey mate," I greeted politely. "You alright there?"

Hearing this, Crane scoffed. "_Peachy,_" He then continued with "I know who you are, by the way,"

"Oh, you've heard of my music?" I found myself questioning in a confused manner.

"Of course," My new acquaintance answered. "Through Libby, one of your fans who's been surviving in this sh*thole for the past three months now,"

_No, no, nononono! Not her too! I f*ckng knew it!_

"_What?!_"

Crane gave a sympathetic yet bitter frown, suspecting my thoughts. "Yeah, she thought the same when she found out that you've been here working for Rais the whole time,"

"I-Is she okay?!" I spluttered with surprise and concern.

"_Relax _buddy, Libby's fine," The man reassured me with a hint of annoyance. "And she always has been, because she's got a lot of people who have her back here - me included."

Words couldn't describe how _relieved _I was, yet concern was still flaring up. "Great, that's really great to hear! But what about her parents, are they here too?"

"No sign of them," Crane confirmed sadly, still cautious. "Libby doesn't know if they're both dead, still alive or if they've been evacuated with everyone else that got lucky,"

Hearing this, my hopeful expression faded. _F*ck! _"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Don't be," My acquaintance said. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, Karim has asked me to help you both get to where you need to go tomorrow," I answered, smiling politely. "So, I thought I'd introduce myself beforehand,"

"_Joy,_" Crane scowled sarcastically. _Just be cool Henry, he's understandably cautious since Karim and I are on the opposing side. Libby's bound to be the same, so just be cool. _"That's considerate." He then held his hand out calmly. "Crane. I think I caught your name was Henry?"

"Yes, Henry Phillips," I answered happily, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Crane,"

"You too, man," Crane replied, his eyes softening. "See you tomorrow, then,"

"Looking forward to it!" I cheered, prompting him to hold back a smirk as he bade me a good night and re-entered his quarters whilst I left for my own.

_This is going to be fun, I suppose... Bring on the Antennas._


	12. Chapter 12: Telecommunication Antennas

**Chapter 12: Telecommunication Antennas**

** _(The Next Day - April 2, 2017 - Rais' Fortress in Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 9:00am...)_ **

**H-K**

Well, I got to meet the famous Henry Phillips and Libby wasn't wrong, he was a genuinely nice dude. The only problem? He was working for Rais, which put both of us on edge for a lot of reasons. One of them involved the ever increasing concern that he would suddenly turn on us in a flick of an eye. Henry didn't seem like he would be the type of person to do that ... but what if he _did_ throw us under the bus? I couldn't imagine what that would do to Libby, since she always spoke very highly of him and they seemed quite close.

_Ugh, trust issues at their finest. I get how everyone at the Tower behaved with me even more now._

"Hey Al' Capone," Karim greeted as he and Henry approached Libby and I at the entrance. "You ready to do this?"

"Firstly, please don't call me that," I sighed, agitated. "And secondly, what exactly are we doing again?"

"Radio communication has been pretty spotty in the Quarantine," He began explaining. "Rais needs an Antenna repaired, so he can communicate with people on the far edges of town,"

"That includes Sector 0," Henry chimed with a quick concerned look aimed at Libby. "We've got people working at the Museum there, as well as here,"

"Where's Sector 0?" I found myself asking in a confused manner.

"It's on the other side from here," Libby answered. "You'll be able to see it from the Tower and whilst it's a lot fancier than the Slums, it's pretty much a ghost town as far as we know,"

"Right," I responded, addressing Henry and Karim with "And you both realise that this is a benefit for everyone, don't you? Not just Rais,"

"Perhaps," The latter confirmed. "But the emperor must monitor his empire,"

"Okay, that makes sense," I agreed, much to my indifference. _Goddamnit._

"Good luck out there, you three," Karim replied politely, deciding to leave us to it. "Come back in one piece too!"

"We will!" I called back, unimpressed.

Meanwhile, Libby was having a cautious stare-down with Henry. "Well, well, well," She remarked bitterly. "Fancy us meeting again like this,"

Hearing this, Henry sighed in concern and understanding. "Lib, I know what you're thinking and I get it." He then reassured her with "I may be working for Rais, but I'm still me. I'm still the same guy,"

"I get that," The young girl replied. "It's just... This caught me off guard, that's all. But I'll get over it, because..." A sad shrug. "Sometimes, you don't see things coming and you're just going to have to accept them, you know?"

"She's got a point," I added, changing the subject with "Look, let's just get the Antennas done, alright?"

"Okay," Henry responded warmly, gesturing for Libby and I to follow him out. "Follow me, guys. Perhaps, we can catch up en route?"

"Yeah sure," Libby answered kindly as the three of us exited the building and emerged onto the streets. Cue Henry to lead us up the hill I climbed last night and down into an area of smaller buildings. "So, Libby," He happily addressed the younger girl. "Fill me in what I've missed. What have you been doing since the Outbreak?"

"Well," My best friend began, sticking close to me. "I'm staying in the Tower and I have two jobs; part-time Scout and full-time Doctor. I've got a lot of pals now, which include the Scorpion; Jade. I don't know if you've heard of her?"

"No, I haven't,"

"Oh right, okay," Libby responded with surprise. "She's a kick boxing champion; won lots of matches, medals, you name it. Really nice person too,"

"Tough as nails, might I add?" I chimed in.

"Sure, sure," The young girl answered teasingly, smirking.

Hearing this, Henry sent me a knowing grin. "You like her, don't you?" Cue Libby to raise an eyebrow in a teasing manner, and he flashed an intrigued look. "_Oh!_"

"_Guys..._" I sighed, holding back an amused smirk before changing the subject. "Okay, you know what? Let's move onto a different subject. Henry, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Alright," My acquaintance replied. "I enjoy skateboarding for starters, I always did that at college,"

"Nice," I commented. "I used to do that too, as well as the occasional football with my mates,"

"Interesting! Where did you study?" _Oooooh, Libby is gonna love this!_

"Salisbury, 2003,"

"_No!_" My best friend yelled with excitement, influencing Henry to burst out laughing.

Cue me smirking. "Yep. Wouldn't it be funny if we ran into each other?"

"Yeah, it would have been!" Libby agreed, prompting me to chuckle. "What would you have thought of little 4 year-old me?"

"Awesome kid, still are,"

Hearing this, my best friend held back a surprised smile. "You're just saying that,"

"No, I'm serious," I informed her, grinning to hide my slowly growing concern. _She puts herself down a lot, doesn't she? I wish she didn't..._

"He is right, you know?" Henry added pleasantly, equally worried. "I mean, look at this for example. When we first met outside the 02 Academy in Bournemouth, you were _absolutely _terrified. And look where you are now, we can't get you to stop talking!"

"See?" I agreed.

Libby chuckled whilst sending us an appreciative look. "Okay, fair point, fair point,"

_There you go!_

After this, we continued making conversation during our trek for a tad bit longer - that is, until we reached our destination. The antenna _towered _a good distance above us, sitting next to a small warehouse with wooden boards acting as a bridge between the two. Meanwhile, more warehouses led down a path next to the antenna ... and it was _crowded _with numerous biters and one Goon. _Well, sh*t._

"Okay Crane," Henry began, drawing his machete at the ready whilst keeping an eye on the infected. Libby also drew her knife. "How do you want us to handle this?"

"You guys okay with holding off the infected?" I asked worriedly, after quickly thinking it over. "I have a feeling I'm gonna have to switch something on in there, so I could use some time without getting my head bitten off,"

"Gladly," My acquaintance replied, heading off to deal with our unwanted guests with Libby in tow, the latter turning to tell me a worried: "Be careful, okay?" beforehand.

"You too, kiddo," I responded, equally concerned for her and Henry's well being.

_Alright, let's do this._

As Libby and Henry began taking on the infected, I approached the warehouse and bent down to grab the main door and pull it up ... only to find myself freezing in shock when a new type of infected jumped down and gave a loud screech. _What the f*ck?! _It was a disgusting green fella covered in blisters which convulsed violently before spitting out some toxic snot!

I yelled and stumbled back, scrambling for cover whilst Henry finished decapitating a biter with his machete and shouted: "Crane, why are you shouting?! You okay?!"

"No!" I shot back angrily, dodging another gas of toxic snot. "And I'm shouting because this f*cked up infected motherf*cker with guts hanging out of its' mouth _spat some toxic snot at me! Twice now!_"

"Not a bad reason," Henry commented, proceeding to shove an incoming biter off him and cleave its' head into two.

"_Seriously?!_" I demanded. "_You're not gonna help me take this dude down?!_"

"_Hey, _you were the one who told us to hold the infected off!" My acquaintance shot back, later offering me an apologetic look. "Sorry mate, you're on your own for this one!"

"_F*ck!_" I groaned in frustration, flipping him off before anxiously racking my brains together.

_Okay, okayokayokay, how am I gonna do this without getting myself killed?!_

**K-J**

When you meet someone who changes your life, you become a different and better person.

When he is taken away from you, what do you become then?

I never thought I'd get to ask myself that question ... at least, until... Amir died right in front of me, six days ago. I didn't know him for as long as I hoped I would, but... he was the best, most decent man I have ever known. He enjoyed helping the Tower and he was on good terms with almost everyone he met, including Rahim, Libby and myself. He loved to play video games and have nerf-gun fights with the former two whilst on other occasions, he would join me in collecting the airdrops and my frequent training in kick boxing. Amir and I had a special bond, and I can't describe how much I loved him...

_I still don't know if I can let him go just yet..._

The man he gave his life up for, Kyle Crane, reminded me of him in many ways. Firstly, he was just as kind and decent towards others and secondly, he was on good terms with Libby and my brother - given how much they already look up to him and how quick they are to assist him if an issue arises. I'll be honest, I couldn't help but feel intrigued by him and that _terrified_ me. Why? It's because I _couldn't bear _the thought of losing my brother, Libby and him like I lost Amir.

_And here I was, following the latter two when I shouldn't have been!_

Libby was okay thankfully, as she was busy fighting a decreasing group of infected with a man clad in Rais' ranks; presumably Henry Phillips, the singer she always spoke highly of. _Go in there and help them, Jad— No, no, stay where you are! They look like they can handle themselves, they're fine. _Crane had a different story, though, and it took _everything _in my power not to charge in because I knew he could handle himself too.

_But why was I terrified of losing him, when I've only known him for a couple of days?! There has to be something I can do to help him from afar as well, thinking about it...!_

As a matter of fact, there was. Frantically, I fished out a metal throwing star out of my right pocket and took aim at the Toad currently targeting Crane, the latter whom was ascending the side of the warehouse with his machete at the ready.

"Okay, Crane - team effort," I muttered to myself. "You can thank me for this later,"

One throw from me and the Toad was dead, mere seconds before Crane stabbed it in the abdomen. The poor man was left dumbstruck by the event. "_What the f*ck?!_"

I took that as my cue to leave unseen. "You're welcome,"

As I jogged back towards the central area of the Slums, my radio suddenly came to life with static before a familiar voice spoke. "_Heads up, everyone. This is Alfie. We just lost gas at the Tower and as far as I can tell, most of the Slums have lost it too,_"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" I asked.

"_None! Not only that, but Jeff up and quit on us last week,_" Alfie explained angrily. "_He was kind of irreplaceable,_"

"Okay, maybe I can track him down and have a chat with him?"

"_Make maybe definitely and get on it fast, Jade!_" Our friend ordered. "_Word is, he's set up his own little fortress somewhere near the train station. He shouldn't be too far,_"

"Thank you, Alfie," I replied. "I'll get onto it and I'll be in touch,"

_Alright - Libby and Crane seem to be fine for now. That's good. I'll check on them again after I finish this job._

**J-K**

_What the f*ck happened there?!_

Just _seconds _after I climb up onto the warehouse and stab the disgusting infected in the stomach, I find that it's already been killed with a _f*cking throwing star of all things! Where the hell did that even come from?! _Despite this, someone probably decided to save my *ss and whoever it was, many thanks to them! Appreciate it!

_Though, I could have handled the dude myself._

"Quit your whining, Crane!" Henry shouted from below, just as Libby bravely jumped from a nearby roof and landed on the Goon's back, repeatedly stabbing it with her knife. "You're still in one piece, aren't you?!"

"I think I'm _allowed _to whine, f*ck you very much," I scoffed in defense, rolling my eyes with annoyance before jumping back down and lifting the warehouse's door up with some effort ... only to see another biter ready to lunge forward in a manner of _Surprise MotherF*cker!_

This time, I was prepared. Just seconds after the zombie lunged, I grabbed its' head and twisted it to one side, snapping its' neck. Then, I scurried through a lower entrance into the electricity room - which basically had a bunch of metal switches jammed together whilst the walls were painted in red and the floor was a light brown. First Switch, scavenged for parts. Rince, repeat with the second and third. _F*ck, c'mon! _Fourth one, still intact!

"Bingo," I said in triumph, pulling the metal bar down and allowing the light to change to a lively green. Back out and onto the roof I went.

Now for beginning the _very_ _long_ trip up the Antenna. _This is gonna be fun..._

On the plus side, I had one or two biters to gleefully kick off and watch plummet to the ground en route. _Brilliant way to relieve stress! _Apart from that, the climb was just as I suspected; long, tiring and frustrating if I did that for f*cking nothing.

"I sure hope this climb was worth it," I muttered aloud as I finished ascending and walked to the other side to find a metal box encased with the Antenna. _C'mon switch, come to Papa!_

One ripping the lid open later, and this was still intact! _Yes! _I flipped the metal bar down without hesitation and for several seconds, there was complete and utter silence. _Please tell me it worked, please tell me it f*cking worked!_

"Karim?" I spoke into my radio once I switched it on. "The Antenna's on, is that gonna be enough?"

"_Good job, Crane,_" Karim spoke on the other end. "_We'll have to wait for now. If doesn't, then you'll need to switch another Antenna_ _on,_" _Wonderful. _"_Come back here, and we'll take it from there,_"

"Affirmative," I replied, switching my radio off and quickly scanning for a way off. _How the f*ck am I gonna get down without killing myself?! _A mess of rubbish bags served as my answer, much to my indifference.

_Oh god! Okayokay, just jump, Crane! You'll be fine!_

I did so and thanks to the bags, I landed in one piece. "I swear I'm gonna land on a bag on rusty knives at some point," I groaned as I pulled myself up to my feet.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen, mate," Henry commented as he and Libby approached. "You still with us?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I replied, hiding my appreciation and noticing the carnage behind my two team mates - as well as their blood stained appearances. "I see you two had some fun,"

"Not really," Libby muttered, earning a playful scoff from Henry.

"Yeah, tell me about it, kiddo," I agreed in understanding. _I know just how you feel._

Before Henry could chime in with another remark, my radio suddenly blared to life with static and Spike's voice came through. "_Hey, Crane. It's Spike. If you got a minute, I have someone who really wants to talk to you,_"

"Huh, who?" I asked with confusion, earning equal frowns from my two team mates.

"_Is this Kyle Crane?_" A woman asked on the other end. _What the?!_

"Who wants to know?"

"_My name is Troy,_" The woman explained. "_I lead a group of survivors in Sector 0 and we call ourselves the Embers. Until you switched the Antenna on, we didn't know if anyone else in the city was alive,_"

"Woah," Libby murmured, sharing a mutual surprised look with Henry.

"_I just wanted to say Thank You, Mr. Crane,_" Troy continued appreciatively. "_You've given us a small measure of hope!_"

Hearing this, I couldn't help but grin. "I-I'm glad I could help,"

"_If there is any way we can help you, please don't hesitate to ask,_"

"Thank you, Troy. I'll bear that in mind," I thanked before switching my radio off.

It didn't take long for Libby's radio to blare with static and seconds after she switched it on, Rahim spoke on the other end. "_Was it you, Libby?_"

"No, it was Crane who switched the Antenna on," She answered happily, before asking a confused "Why do you ask?"

"_Dr. Zere can hear Dr. Camden now!_" Her best friend revealed excitedly. _What?!_

"W-Wait, are you serious?!"

"_F*ck yeah, I am!_"

"That's great!" My best friend exclaimed happily, feeling just as pleased Henry and I were. "M-Maybe Sector 0 isn't a ghost town, after all?"

"_Yeah, maybe,_" The older kid agreed. "_See you and Crane back at the Tower,_"

"Okay, see you then," Libby replied, switching her radio off.

_Wow...! I don't think any of us saw that coming. That's not so bad._


	13. Chapter 13: Payments

**Chapter 13: Payments**

** _(Back at Rais' Fortress - 9:20am...)_ **

"Well," Rais began complimenting. "You not only did the job Karim asked of you, but you made it back in one piece. Bravo,"

"Thanks," I responded, hiding my annoyance. "So, can I get that Antizin now?"

"Did you think I would be satisfied so easily?" Suleiman sneered. "You still have plenty to prove,"

_What the f*ck?!_

"L-Look," I begged. "We _really need _the drugs. Let me take them now, then I'll come back and do whatever,"

"You'll get Antizin when I _say _you get it, not one second before," Rais shot back. "But as I have established, I am not unreasonable. Do all that I ask of you and I will give you not one, but two crates of Antizin. Your child can help you carry them back to the Tower,"

_How many f*cking times do I have to repeat myself?! Libby and I are not related, she's my best friend!_

Hearing this, I gave up. "Alright, _fine_. What do you want me to do?"

"This will be a bit different from your exploits on the antenna, it will require a bit more... persuasion," Suleiman explained. "The imposing of one's will. The creation of one's own rules. _That_ is what makes a man,"

He then got _right _in my face as he continued. "Do you live by your own rules, Crane? Or are you merely someone else's _puppet?_ I believe I know the answer,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked calmly.

"You'll understand," Rais answered, turning away. "Talk to Karim before I decide you and your daughter are no longer worth the trouble,"

_Wow!_

After flipping him off, I stormed out to greet a concerned Libby and Henry. "Hey, guys,"

"Let me guess," The younger girl muttered, putting two and two together. "He said no, didn't he?"

"You know me so f*cking well, kiddo," I replied tiredly.

"Sorry about that, Crane," Henry apologised with a remorseful look.

"No, no, it's fine," I reassured him. "It's not you, it's him. You're a nice dude, anyway,"

My acquaintance grinned. "Thanks, mate. You're not so bad yourself,"

"Don't mention it," I responded as the three of us made our way towards Karim, soon prompting me to start venting my anger. "I swear, Rais is starting to get on my nerves. Back there, he went on and on about me being the Tower's puppet - when they are actually my friends! Can you both_ believe that?!_"

"That's my Boss for you," Henry scoffed in an unimpressed manner. "I get what's it like as well, because I had to eat a pair of human eye balls in order to join,"

Hearing this, I stared at him with shock whilst Libby stuffed a fist against her mouth and swallowed back bile. "You're kidding, right?!"

"No, I'm not," Our friend answered honestly, equally disgusted. "Everyone has to do it if they want to join Rais' faction,"

"That's bl**dy gross, Henry!" The younger girl groaned.

"Yep, you're telling me," The man agreed.

_Good god, Rais! What the f*ck did you put this poor guy through?!_

As the three of us approached Karim still busy at his desk, he greeted us with a pleased "Ah, my friends. Rais likes you, Crane, I can tell,"

"Yeah, how?" I questioned. _I don't think he likes any of us._

"Because you are still among the living," Our acquaintance answered. "The task is as easy as can be. You simply need to make a few pickups from some nearby settlements,"

"Which ones?" Libby asked.

"The first is Jaffar's Wheelstation. It's just east of here, and Henry will show you both the way again," Karim explained, warning us with "But bear in mind, not everyone you talk to today will be in a... _cooperative_ state of mind. I'm sure you guys can be convincing, though, no?"

Hearing this, my spirits sunk even further. _Are you f*cking kidding me?! Henry, Libby and I have to threaten innocent people with death?! F*ck that sh*t!_

Despite my opposition, I gave up. Again. "I guess we'll have to be,"

"Good luck out there,"

"Thanks,"

With that, the three of us exited the fortress and walked back out onto the streets; Libby and Henry feeling just as repulsed as I was. _Things can't get any worse now, can they?_

Cue a familiar beep from my radio, and I was nearly sent over the edge. "I gotta check something real quick. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up,"

"Are you sure?" Libby asked, concern lacing her tone.

"Yeah," I answered, reassuring her with "Don't worry about me, kiddo, I'll be fine,"

"Okay," She replied, still worried. "Just... Just be careful, alright?"

_You're starting to sound just like Jade, but that's good! That's really sweet..._

I gave her a flattered smile. "I will be, Lib,"

"I'll look out for her," Henry chimed in. "Let me know when you're done and I'll give you directions too,"

"Thanks, pal," I responded, turning to leave. "See you guys shortly,"

As we went our separate ways, it was back up the hill I and once I ascended the train car again, I switched on my radio. "Crane here,"

"_Report,_" My Boss ordered on the other end.

"Another job for Rais," I explained tiredly. "This one's pretty dirty. He's forcing me to collect the money he's extorting from a nearby village,"

"_Just do what he asks and stay close to him. Remember what's at stake,_"

"_Yeah,_" I sighed angrily. "Crane out,"

After I switched my radio off, I took a minute to steel myself together. _Argh, just one thing after a-f*cking-nother! How much longer do Libby and I have to be here?!_

"How are you going to look after my sister?"

_What the?!_

Slowly turning towards the voice, I found myself face to face with the 13 year-old boy I saw last night. _Oh, morning! _"So, you talk now?"

The boy shrugged. "Apparently,"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Adam," My new friend introduced himself, his words laced with an American accent. "The two girls you saw with me are Hannah and Reagan, and you already know our sister, Libby,"

_Well, I'm being haunted from the afterlife. Not a lot of people get to say that, don't they?_

**K-H**

As Libby and I sliced biters out of the way during our trek towards Jaffar's Wheelstation, I couldn't help but ponder over an observation I made regarding her interactions with Crane. They seemed just as close as we were, yet... they almost behaved in a surrogate daughter-parent dynamic. From how they socialise to her sticking close to him, that would make a _lot_ of sense.

_And if that was the case, then I felt incredibly happy for her!_

"Can I ask you something, Lib?"

"Yeah, sure," She answered happily, despite visible concern. _He'll be fine sweetheart, don't worry! _"What is it?"

"I noticed something about you and Crane back there," I began revealing. "Are you a surrogate daughter to him?"

Hearing this, Libby's eyes bulged with shock. "_W-What_, w-where the hell did _that_ come from, Henry?! Crane's just one of my best buddies,"

"_Really?_" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Because to me, it looks like he sees you as his own child. Just an observation,"

"Wow, I..." The young girl murmured in surprise, obviously taking this in. "I never thought of it that way, before. I can't believe I just said that too...!"

"Why don't you ask him about it?" I suggested. "If and when you feel up to it, might I add?"

"It's... probably a bit early at the moment, but," Libby replied, smiling shyly. "Yeah, I'll... I'll think about it. Thank you for, you know, bringing it up,"

"Don't mention it," I responded, pleased to see my friend happy. "He kind of reminds me of James, actually,"

"Crane reminds you of my dad?" My friend questioned with confusion, before pleasantly commenting "Bl**dy hell, I'm surprised you still remember my parents!"

Hearing this, I laughed. "Why would I forget you guys and my other fans, huh?"

"Okay, okay, okay, you got me," The young girl relented, playfully rolling her eyes. "Moment of surprise, don't mind it,"

"That's perfectly normal, Libby," I replied happily, concern soon kicking in when she flashed another shy smile. "You're still worried about Crane, aren't you?"

"It's not just that, Henry,"

"What do you mean?"

The young girl gave a worried sigh. "I'm worried about another buddy of mine at the Tower. His name's Rahim and... I feel _guilty_ because Jade's holding the two of us back out of fear that she'll lose us, though she's starting to let me go - but not Rahim. I just hope he's okay, that's all,"

_Wow, that's some heavy sh*t._

I opened my mouth to reassure her, but Libby sensed this and forced a brave smile on her face. "Please don't worry. Sometimes, we have to get used to things going wrong, don't we?"

_That's a really sad thing to say, Lib..._

**H-K**

I didn't really need Henry's assistance in getting to Jaffar's Wheelstation, because Adam kindly beat him to it and socialised with me en route. I'll tell ya, it felt f*cking _insane_ to talk to a spirit ... but then again, Libby's younger brother appeared to be a good kid. He inherited his dark hair, blue eyes and intelligence from their mother, Mariah, whilst his accent and sense of humour was inherited from their father, James.

One thing I learned from Adam is that he, Libby, Hannah and Reagan never had the stereotypical sibling rivalry - which was actually surprising, because Abraham and I always jumped at the chance to fight! Despite my initial shock, it was awesome to hear that my best friend looked out for her siblings from Earth and vice versa from the afterlife.

_That's another really sweet aspect on the list..._

"Hey guys!" I greeted as I descended from the wheelstation's roof into a fenced in area, similar to Bento's base of operations. The major differences involved mutiple brighter colors painting the rooms inside the two-story building, majorly blue and a darkish yellow. Like last time, there were survivors at work both in and outside the wheelstation ... but, they didn't seem threatening. _Maybe I won't have to relive my meeting with Bento and his bandits? Sweet!_

Libby's eyes lit up with delight whilst Henry glowered at me in shock. "How the hell did you get here, Crane?! You didn't call so I could give you directions!"

_F*ck,_ _ how do I explain this? ... Oh boy!_

"I..." I began, sneaking a quick _Help Me! _glance at Adam who gave a reassuring nod to say _You Got This, Buddy!_ "Someone pointed it out for me,"

Hearing this, Henry calmed down. "Oh well, that's kind of them,"

_Aren't you gonna ask who, buddy?!_

The dumbstruck look on my face should have been laughable to Libby and Adam, yet the two siblings were glancing at me with concern. I quickly flashed them a brave smirk before the three of us followed Henry into the building where he greeted a Caucasian brown-haired and bearded old man clad in a blue jumpsuit with grey boots.

"You Jaffar?"

"Who wants to know?" The man confirmed.

"My name isn't important," Henry explained calmly. "What _is _important is that you owe Rais some money,"

"I've never seen you come by before," Jaffar shot back angrily. "For all I know, you're just some random *sshole! _F*ck off!_"

Hearing this, Henry seized his collar in a rage. "I'll tell you what, buddy? How about I break _both _of your legs and drag you through the streets back to Rais, huh?! Then, he can explain to you why you should have _cooperated!_"

This earned looks of horror from Libby, Adam and I, as well as Jaffar. "Okay, okay, _j__esus! You guys are the only ones who act this sh*tty!_" He then scurried back and returned with a brown satchel, throwing it at our friend. "Here's your money, take it!"

"_If I have to come back her—_" Henry warned icily.

_Holy f*ck, this isn't the nice guy we know at all!_

"_You won't get any more attitude!_" Jaffar reassured him with terror. "Mi, su casa! Just don't hurt me, _alright?!_"

"Thanks, mate," Was our friend's response before he left, shoved the satchel into my hands and switched his radio on whilst I placed the former into my rucksack. "Karim, it's me. First Pick-Up done,"

"_Took you long enough, Henry,_" Karim responded on the other end. "_Next, you collect the tribute from the Fishermen's Village. Take Crane and the girl east to the tunnel entrance. Their messenger always meets us there,_"

"Understood," Henry replied, switching his radio off and heading back out onto the streets with us in tow. "Let's go, guys,"

"Hey," I nudged him during our trek. "You didn't have to threaten the poor guy _too_ much back there,"

"I didn't have much a choice, Crane,"

"You do realise that it's not _just you_, pal?!" I demanded, still feeling horrified by his earlier actions.

"I do," Henry answered sadly with an ounce of guilt. "Which is why Libby's up next,"

_Oh no!_

Hearing this, Libby glowered fearfully. "Henry - if you want to see me go all Incredible Hulk on innocent people, you're fired. There's _no _bl**dy way I'm doing that!"

"She's right, dud—"

"If I don't have a choice, then you guys don't _have a choice either!_" Henry snapped at the two of us, flashing a split-second look of regret when he saw Libby's terrified face and my angry one. "Look - I'm sorry, okay? But it's the truth,"

With that, the man stormed off. _What the f*ck is his problem?!_

Meanwhile, Libby was visibly _stunned_ by the sudden change in mood - so much so that she began shaking and tears were threatening to brim without even realising it. She only did when she felt my concerned eyes on her.

"_For god's sake!_" She cursed tearfully at herself, roughly wiping her eyes. "Sorry about this, Kyle,"

"What are you apologising to me for?" I asked worriedly. "You haven't done anything wrong,"

"That's the thing," My best friend revealed, under complete stress. "I _hate _being snapped at, because I automatically think I've done something if I'm the one who gets it. Henry _knows _that, yet he _still did it!_" One angry cleaving a lunging biter's head into two later and "Not to mention, what we've seen so far and what we have to do now, that's getting to me as well,"

I'm not gonna lie, I felt a tad helpless when I head Libby's words. Why? Because her cheerful and bubbly self was slowly deteriorating right before my eyes and I thought that there was _nothing _I could do to stop it!

_Someone, give me a hand here! Please!_

Before I could open my mouth to provide some comforting words, my radio suddenly came to life with static and Brecken spoke through the other end. "_Hey Crane. How are you doing, mate?_"

"I..." I sighed tiredly. "I don't how to start, honestly. It's been getting stressful here,"

"_What's happened?_" Brecken asked worriedly.

"Just one thing after a-f*cking-nother. Rais telling me one thing, then going back on his word and forcing us to threaten innocent people. Not to mention, the two of us having to witness him cut some poor guy's hand off," I began explaining, later turning to address Libby with: "I hope you don't mind what I'm about to say, Lib,"

"No, I don't mind,"

"Thank you," I responded before addressing Brecken again with: "The stress has been getting to Libby more than me and... I'm _really worried._ I have no idea what to do,"

"_Why don't you get Libby to come back to the Tower?_" Our friend suggested. "_I'll send Rahim to pick her up,_"

I frowned. "W-Wait, time out. I thought you believed that Rahim is irresponsible?"

"_True,_" The Tower's leader replied. "_But he's been worried sick about her, so it would make sense if he went. And judging by what both you and him said last night, I'm starting to think he could learn to be responsible too,_"

_Oooooh, Jade's gonna be p*ssed!_

Hearing this, I couldn't help but smirk. "Okay, I'll have a chat with Lib. If you don't hear back from us, then she's staying,"

"_No problem, mate. See you back at the Tower,_"

After I switched my radio off, I noticed that we were now nearing the tunnel entrance which was just behind the safe house I set up during my first mission. Henry was still ahead of us, attacking biters in a p*ssed off manner. _F*cking *sshole for snapping at us._

"Did you catch all that, Lib?" I asked my best friend.

"Yeah, I did,"

"What are your thoughts?"

Cue a worried sigh from Libby. "I want to see this through to the end but at the same time, I'm starting to think how much longer can I keep this up, if that makes any sense? I honestly don't know,"

"It's okay if you've had enough, kiddo," I reassured her. "You don't have to keep your emotions bottled up and be a tough as nails bad*ss - you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know," Libby answered appreciatively, smiling sadly. Cue of a couple of seconds with thinking it over and "You know what? I'm going to see this through to the end,"

I smirked. "All right, as long as you're sure,"

_Now to have a word with Henry._

"_Hey!_" I called out to him, stalking forward angrily. "A word please?"

"What's up?" The man asked as he stopped outside the tunnel, turning to face me.

Once I was within reaching distance, instincts suddenly took over and before I knew what I was doing, I slammed my fist into his face. _Hard_. He stumbled back with a pained yell whilst Libby shouted in protest, both of them in shock.

"_What the f*ck was that for?!_" Henry demanded fiercely, his right eye now sporting an angry bruise.

"For snapping at a little girl who looks up to you, _*sshole_," I answered icily. "You may think that you don't have a choice in working for Rais, but I'm giving you one right now. You can either f*ck off back to him or you can leave him,"

"W-Where else would I go?" Our friend asked with surprise.

"You can join the Tower," I suggested kindly. "They take in survivors who don't have anywhere else to go and I know for a fact that they'd be happy to take you in. You can be a part of the Scouts and join us whenever we head out, as well. Libby and I would be happy to talk to Brecken and arrange something for you - that's what buddies are for, right?"

Libby nodded eagerly in agreement, feeling just as worried about him as I was. _See?! We'd be happy to help you!_

Henry was nearly moved to tears and right there, my best friend and I didn't see a hardened solider who did horrible things to survive. We saw a _terrified_ human being who wanted to bail from his psycho boss and help others. Judging from the look on his face, he seemed like he _genuinely_ wanted to call on my offer and escape from Rais' faction.

_But..._

"I can't," He whispered sadly, his face a picture of guilt and terror. "I'm sorry, both of you, I _really_ _am,_"

Our friend then decided to head back to the fortress, leaving both Libby and I behind to finish the mission ourselves. _What the f*ck, mate?!_

"_Henry!_" My best friend cried out.

"Let him go," I sighed with disappointment. "We don't need him,"

After glancing at his retreating form tearfully, the young girl clenched her eyes shut before re-opening them and walking over to join me in the tunnel. _I know, Lib. We'll be back at the Tower soon. _It didn't take long for us to come across a bright red door and once we opened it, the two of us stepped into a room which almost felt like a place from a psychological horror film. Lights were flickering, blood was strewn all over the floor and bonus points go to no sign of the Fishermen's messenger not showing up.

"Okay, maybe he's hiding somewhere?" I pondered aloud as Libby and I began searching for the guy.

"Maybe," My best friend agreed.

A couple of minutes searching later, I found myself approaching another bright red door around a corner and I'll tell ya, it was quite hard to open. Thankfully, Libby was there as usual to give me a hand and after about three hustles, the two of us forced the door open to find...

_What the f*cking hell is that?!_

A new infected slowly turned to advance towards us and... _f*ck_, _it was disgusting!_ It wore shorts and sneakers, but its' organs were exposed and rapidly pulsating, almost like it was about to explode! I had no idea what it was, but Libby _did_ as she was screaming at me to get back. The next couple of seconds were an absolute blur; my best friend and I scurrying away from the infected in a blind panic, the latter in question jogging towards us and giving strangled yells as its' time ticked...

_The last thing I remember is Libby bravely lunging at it and shielding me with herself as it exploded!_

"_Holy sh*t!_" I gasped with terror, panting as I slowly rose to my feet and approached my best friend. "Holy sh*t, what the _f*ck was that?!_"

Poor Libby was in a horrific state because she was _covered_ in blood - the latter having been sprayed all over her face, teeth, neck and clothes! She too was horrified by what just happened, groaning with disgust and spitting out blood onto the floor. "That..." She began panting, pointing the lower half of the corpse by our feet. "_That_ is my worst enemy. We call them Bombers and if you shoot them, they'll blow up and cause damage within a three meter radius,"

"Are you kidding me?!" I demanded.

"No, I'm not," The young kid answered shakily. She then reached behind her right ear and allowed me to see a blue hearing aid tucked in. "You see this, Kyle?"

"Yeah,"

"My hearing was bad already before the Outbreak, but it was made worse because of the bombers," My best friend informed me, struggling to hold her anxiety together. "I can't hear a bl**dy thing with this ear, hence why the hearing aid's there and if you see any bombers again, get back _immediately,_"

Hearing this, I had to resist the urge to hug Libby right there for two reasons. One, she didn't deserve to lose her hearing at the bomber's hands and two, she saved my *ss and willingly got herself covered in blood when she could have left me at its' mercy. _I think if anyone got trapped in a zombie apocalypse, they'd consider themselves pretty f*cking lucky to be stuck with a kid like her. She's just proved that, hands down!_

"I..." I stammered, feeling a tad moved yet sympathetic. "T-Thank you for saving my sorry *ss. Truly,"

"You're welcome," Libby replied solemnly.

Before I could open my mouth to speak again, Karim's voice suddenly came through the other end of my radio. "_Crane, do you copy?_"

"Yeah, I copy. What is it?" I answered irritably after I switched my radio on.

"_Have you found the Village's messenger?_"

"No, Libby and I didn't see anyone. Just f*cking zombies. On top of that, we're on our own because Henry's bailed,"

"_Oh - then you'll have to go the village directly, I suppose,_" Karim informed me. "_In that case, look for a man named Gursel,_"

"Thanks," I responded before switching my radio off and asking Libby "Do you know where the village is at?"

"I sure do,"

_Jackpot!_

** _(The Fishermen's Village in the Slums, Turkey, the Middle East, Europe - 10:01am...)_ **

"Okay, Karim - Libby and I are outside the village, but there's a whole horde of Infected in there!" I spoke into my radio as my best friend and I approached an open village with biters, at least one Goon and presumably Bombers inside. _Oh, this is gonna be great fun!_

"_So clear them out. We get paid for protection. Do some protecting,_"

Hearing this, I had to restrain myself from yelling at him as did Libby. "We don't know if we can take out that many by ourselves!"

"_Sure you can!_" Karim encouraged. "_Because if the two of you don't, you'll have to deal with Rais. And you remember what I said about him when he's disappointed,_"

_Argggghhhh!_

I opened my mouth to insult him when Libby beat me to it again by sarcastically scoffing "You're a great bl**dy help, aren't you?" _F*cking got 'em!_

This prompted me to hold back a smirk. "Expect an update soon,"

With that, I switched my radio off and the two of us entered the village. Mission 1: Deal with the Infected. Just like Bento - the next thirty to eighty seconds were a blur, so much so that I barely remember most of it and neither does Libby. What we do remember, however, is this: us slamming the gate shut so more infected wouldn't come in, taking on the biters one by one, my best friend jumping from a roof onto the Goon's back to stab it to death and finally, me killing a Bomber by throwing my machete into its' exposed stomach, thus causing it to explode.

_Ultimately, Libby and I came out on top. There was quite a lot of carnage too, looking back._

Now onto Mission 2: Find Gursel. Thankfully, we didn't have to look very far as multiple terrified people began exiting their houses just as I picked up my machete. _Which one's our boy, then?_

"You're safe everyone," Libby told them kindly. "We took care of the infected for you,"

"What happened to you, sweetheart?" A woman asked, approaching her with concern.

"Saved my sorry *ss from a Bomber, that's what happened," I answered, proudly? _What the f*ck just happened?_

"Your daughter's very loyal," The woman commented warmly, prompting Libby to momentarily raise an eyebrow with confusion and me to begin mentally fuming. _Every. F*cking. Time! _"What brings you both to the village, then?"

"We were hoping to speak with Gursel quickly?" I asked. "It will only take a couple of minutes,"

"Okay," The woman responded, pointing to a two story house on our right. "You'll find him there. I'd be careful though, because his wife is hell on wheels,"

"Thanks," I said appreciatively before heading to our destination with Libby in tow. One moment of trying the bottom door later, nothing. _Okay, they're probably in the top house. _After we reached the top and I knocked, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Ssssh!" A middle-aged man hissed from the other side of the door. "Not so loud! You'll draw the biters!"

"They're gone now, but you better reinforce that gate before more show up," I reassured him, annoyed that he wouldn't open up. "Listen, Rais sent us. Are you Gursel?"

"Oh - you work for Rais. Should've known this was too good to be true," Gursel muttered with anger.

"You've taken enough! You can't have any more! Firkin, tell him!" A woman suddenly shouted fiercely. _Okay, that's his wife._

"Ayla, please. Just let me talk to the man," Gursel calmly told his wife, only to be interrupted by her again. "The *sshole can't just push us around like this! Firkin's gonna kick his ass! Do it, Firkin! Kick his ass!"

"_For God's sake, Ayla!_" Gursel growled angrily, before addressing me calmly with "Look, I don't want any trouble. But we already paid up this month, you're gonna bleed us dry!"

_F*ck this sh*t._

"I don't want any trouble either, but this is _entirely _not my problem!" I began threatening. _Good lord, what the f*ck am I doing?! _"Rais wants his payment. So you make the payment, or things get bad for you _and_ your woman,"

"_You can't threaten us! Kick his ass, Firkin!_" Ayla screamed hatefully.

"_Give me a break, Ayla!_" Gursel yelled back, later opening the door to hand me a satchel which I placed in my rucksack. "Alright, here. This is all of it,"

"Thank you for your time. I'll leave you to it as well, because it sounds like you have bigger problems than money," I responded politely, turning to leave with Libby whilst hearing Ayla sneer "_Pfffft!_ A real man would've kicked his ass,"

_Hey, no need to insult the poor guy! ... Anyway, two payments done now. Please let this be the last one!_


	14. Chapter 14: Cutting Ties

**Chapter 14: Cutting Ties**

"Okay, Karim, I got Gursel's money," I spoke into my radio once Libby and I stopped at the village's gate. "I f*ck*ng hate myself, but that's two pick-ups done now,"

"_The self-hatred fades_ _eventually,_" Karim reassured me on the other end. "_Just one pick-up to go, at the ferry station on the old pier,_"

"There's a ferry?"

"_There was until the navy sent it to the bottom of the_ _bay,_" He explained. "_Dozens of people were stranded there, waiting for another one that never came,_"

"So there's a settlement there, I'm guessing," I murmured.

"_Head east and you'll find it,_"

"Are there any boats left?"

"_Yes, but any boat that tries to leave the bay gets blown right out of the water,_"

_Wooow._

"That sounds like sh*t," I replied sadly, feeling bad for the people who must have been desperate to bail out of Harran. "Expect an update,"

With that, I switched my radio off and addressed Libby with "Do you know the way there?"

"Yeah, I sure do," The young girl answered.

"Alright, let's go,"

Once the two of us ascended over the gate, Libby began leading me to the ferry station. During our usual trek of either killing or avoiding the infected, I couldn't help but notice that my best friend's cheerful side was deteriorating _even_ further. Why? Because she wasn't initiating conversations unlike before. _Oh god, what the f*ck am I gonna do?!_

_How am I gonna be able to cheer her up?!_

"Are you okay, kiddo?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Libby responded, aggressively cleaving a biter's head into two. "I'm just worried about everyone at the Tower, Jade, Rahim," One swift decapitation of another biter later and "Henry, as well,"

Now, I'll admit - I initially felt like asking why would she be worried about that p*ssy, but then there's the friendly human being Libby always spoke highly of. I remember her telling me that he had _quite _the ordeal towards the end of that singing competition in England. Unfortunately, he fell sick and it got horrible to the point where he and his mentor were both worried that he wouldn't be able to make it to the finals. But ultimately, Henry decided to say F*ck it, kept going and got voted as Winner on December 12, 2010.

_Kudos to him! But... if he could keep going with the competition, then why can't he flip Rais off and bail? He'd be a lot happier if he did that!_

"I'm sure they're fin—" I began reassuring ... only for a distant yet thunderous explosion to echo not too far from Rais' Fortress, prompting us both to initially jump with fright.

"What the hell was that?!" Libby asked worriedly with her weapon at the ready.

_That doesn't sound like anything pleasant..._

**K-R**

** _(Meanwhile, back on the Tower's Roof - 10:13...)_ **

_Lib, please be okay out there!_

Ever since she and Crane left to deal with Rais, I had been pacing to and fro for hours now - worried _sick_ about her. I knew that Libby was more than capable of handling herself out there but at the same time, what if... what if something had happened and she _didn't_ come back to the Tower?

Case in point, when she lost her hearing on the 13th of February - which also happened to be the 474th anniversary of a favourite English historical figure, Catherine Howard's tragic passing. My best friend went out at night to get the airdrops with Jade's help via radio and unfortunately, it was mission failed when she encountered a Bomber outside the Tower and it exploded right in her face. Cue my sister to worriedly send me out to find Libby and low and behold, I do. The poor girl lay unconscious with blood sprayed all over her face, teeth, neck and clothes - so much so, that one would think she had been killed upon first glance! But I knew she was still alive, hence why I was optimistic (as well as Lena, might I add) during my best pal's recovery whilst Jade, Brecken and Amir understandably sh*t themselves with panic.

_Now, it's me who's sh*tting myself with anxiety. Yes, Libby's a f*cking trooper but... I'm still worried about her. Crane as well._

"How are you doing, Rahim?"

I whirled round to see Brecken approaching. "Hey, I'm... I'm fine, just—"

"Worried about Libby and Crane?" My friend finished with concern.

"Yeah," I answered sadly.

Hearing this, Brecken sighed in understanding. "I'm worried about them too, kid. I'm sure they're going to be fine, though,"

"I know, I know," I agreed worriedly. "But what if Rais tries anything with Libby? That's what's getting to me the most,"

_Especially considering what he's like..._

"I doubt that's going to happen," The Tower's leader reassured me, though I could tell that he was just as worried as I was. "Besides, if it does - Libby's got Crane, he wouldn't let anything happen to her,"

_True, fair point._

I couldn't help but grin, knowing that my best pal had Crane's back. I opened my mouth to agree ... only for a shrill scream from inside the Tower to catch our attention.

_What the f*ck was that?!_

**R-K**

** _(Back at Rais' Fortress in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 10:29...)_ **

_Man, the dude at the Ferry Station was a barrel of laughs._

Not only that, but bonus points go to Karim ordering us to make a detour and track down a group of Rais' goons who had gone missing. All of them wound up dead, which I imagine would be disappointing for our acquaintance - but not for us. And what was the final thing I had to do? Pick some blueprints one of them had kept for safe keeping. Why couldn't have Karim sent someone else to do that job? I don't f*cking know.

"_Crane?! Crane, do you copy?!_" Brecken suddenly called on the other end of my radio frantically.

"Yeah, I copy. What is it?" I asked worriedly, as Libby and I approached Rais' Fortress. _What the hell's going on?!_

"_Someone's turned on the 18th floor!_" Our friend revealed with terror, earning horrified looks from Libby and I. _Oh f*ck! _"_Rahim and I are trying our best to contain the situation but __I can't sugar-coat this, Crane! We need Antizin right F*CK*NG NOW!_"

Cue Libby to take off sprinting with panic, and me following. "Rais has promised us two crates, Brecken. _Two crates._ We're doing this sh*t as fast as we can, I swear!"

"_Just... God! Just hurry, please!_"

"We're on it, buddy. See you shortly," I reassured him before switching my radio off and following Libby up the van to meet Karim. _Okay - the sooner we do this, the sooner we can go._

"All right, here they are," I said as I handed our acquaintance the blueprints.

"Excellent," Karim complimented. "The two of you are a lot more dependable than most of these drunks. Rais is waiting for you. Maybe we can work together again sometime?"

"God, I hope not," I muttered with annoyance.

"Second that," Libby agreed, before politely continuing "But all issues aside, you and Henry aren't so bad. Nice meeting you,"

With that, she and I steeled ourselves together as we approached the white door, prompting me to knock again like last time. _Annnnd_ Rais was still monologing...

"If you show them compassion, they will see it as weakness," _Oh, shut the f*ck up! _"Give them a hand and they will take your whole arm. Understand?! I give you shelter, I give you bread, women, bullets... and you cannot even complete a _simple_ task,"

Suleiman's back was once again turned to us during his speech towards his bandits - though this time, he was carrying a military rifle. _Where the f*ck did he get that?! _Meanwhile, Henry was busy sharpening his machete at the right table and once he saw us, a remorseful yet relieved smile painted his face. Libby gave a friendly salute in return, whilst I simply nodded. _Nice to see you're still in one piece too, mate._

"I should send every one of you to the Pit," Rais lamented, before he sensed our presences. "Ah, the Tower lackey returns. Do you have something for me, friend?"

Hearing this, I calmly held out the money for him which another goon took. "Yes, I do,"

"Now it's time for you to give us what you promised. Two crates of Antizin," I ordered.

The man took another moment to think this over, before... "_I think not,_"

"_What?!_" Libby growled angrily, earning a concerned look from Henry.

"Your loyalty to the Tower is nothing but blind obedience, Crane. A coward's submission to false hierarchies," Rais began insulting. "You follow their rules as thoughtlessly as you follow mine. Like a good little _dog,_"

"Look, we had a _f*cking deal!_" I protested.

"Your people need that Antizin. Now more than ever, I would surmise. But any man who follows someone else's rules is no man at all," Suleiman continued calmly, reaching for a small packet of five vials and tossing them over to me. "Here, I will allow you this much,"

"You promised me two crates of it. This is only _five vials!_" I shouted, just as he shot a bandit in the head without _any_ remorse. _F*cking *sshole._

"If you want more, then I present you with an opportunity,"

"What kind of opportunity?" I probed angrily.

Now, this is where things just went too _f*cking far_. Rais wasn't staring me down after I questioned him...

He was now looking at Libby with a smirk...

Which was enough to boost the creepiness scale up to f*cking 2000.

_Oh f*ck no!_

I instantly put two and two together and protectively stood in front of her. "_No, absolutely not!_"

"_No!_" Henry yelled out, violently lunging for Rais ... only to be restrained by two goons. Meanwhile, Libby stood defiantly with a fierce stare, but I could tell that she was _terrified_ deep down - having put two and two together as well.

"I haven't even told you what the opportunity is yet," Suleiman chuckled with amusement.

"Do you really think I'd let you put her through _trafficking?!_" I demanded furiously. _She's a child, for god's sake! _"_Go f*ck yourself, *sshole!_"

Hearing this, Rais aggressively shoved his rifle in my face. "I hear no true conviction in your voice, Crane. You have not yet made your choice, I can tell," _Actually, I have made my choice, f*cker! _"Will you be a dog and save the dwellers of the Tower? Or will you be a man, and save the maiden?"

Henry flashed me a fearful look which practically screamed _Get Libby out of here!_

"Go and think about it," Suleiman ordered icily, before a bandit pushed my best friend and I out of the Fortress.

Once the door slammed shut, Libby's walls were slowly crumbling by the minute. She was rocking back and forth against the right wall, inhaling and exhaling to calm down and violently trembling in shock. The final straw went to tears bubbling up and her throat turning hoarse, thanks to her now glitched breathing...

_It's okay, Lib. There's no way I'm letting you go through that, you're safe... You're safe..._


	15. Episode 4 - Chapter 15: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the aftermath of a sudden outbreak on the 18th floor; revelations come out, Kyle and Jade grow closer and Henry realises his mistake.

**Episode 4 - Chapter 15: Reunion**

**K-H**

_I couldn't describe the anger I felt!_

Suleiman treated his bandits and the women he had kidnapped for trafficking purposes horribly and whenever I got the chance, I'd try and help the women escape. But to put an _innocent_ _child _through the same thing they had to endure - that was _too_ far! This, along with the fact that I knew Libby since she was 12 years old, pretty much served as a punch in the face to tell me that Crane was right. The Tower was a better place to go and if I could, I'd take Karim and the women Rais had captured with me.

_Only... how the bl**dy hell am I going to do that without getting ourselves killed?!_

"Ah, Henry," Rais lamented as I aggressively broke free from the two goons who restrained me. "My intuition tells me that you know the child on a personal level. How long have you known her, exactly?"

"_Why?!_" I snarled angrily, earning an amused smirk from my Boss.

"Intrigue," The man answered, dangerously pointing his rifle at me. _I'm going to get killed if I don't answer, aren't I? F*ck!_

Knowing this, I ultimately gave up. "5 years,"

"I see," Rais replied calmly, advancing towards me. "In that case, I have an opportunity for you,"

_Oh nononononono!_

"Join the Tower, blend in and when the moment is right, bring the child to me," My Boss ordered, glaring with authority. "There _will_ be consequences if you don't,"

"You'll kill her?" I demanded, feeling _terrified_ for Libby's well being. _I can't f*cking do this!_

"You'll see," Rais simply responded before walking off, leaving me in a state of shock, panic and guilt over the situation I was now forced into and had no choice to bail out of. _I... I-I-I can't believe I have to do this!_

_Libby, I'm so sorry!_

**H-K**

"Crane here," I sighed into my radio after I ascended onto the train car outside the Fortress.

"_Report,_" My Boss ordered on the other end.

"I'm no longer co-operating with Rais," I explained tiredly, still feeling concerned for Libby. _At least, she's en route back to the Tower. _"He wanted me to kidnap a little girl and dump her with him so she can be his next trafficking victim,"

"_Yes, and... was that it?_"

"What the hell do you mean, _was that it?!_" I growled fiercely. "I'm not a f*cking _child trafficker!_"

"_You seem to have forgotten how much is riding on this file, Crane,_" The woman snarled. "_If Rais wants one child, then give her to him. You'll be there to keep an eye on her, won't you?_"

_You. F*cking. B*tch!_

"W-W-What the— How can you..." I stammered with boiling fury. "What the f*ck kind of humanitarian outfit are you guys?! And for that matter, if this project file can _save the world,_ _why keep it a f*cking secret?!_"

"_We're not paying you to be insubordinate, Crane! GET THIS DONE!_"

"Oh, _f*ck you b*tch!_" I yelled, switching my radio off in a blind rage. I couldn't describe how _furious_ I was at Rais for targeting Libby and at my Boss for not giving a sh*t about an innocent kid's welfare, so much so that I didn't realise that I was violently trembling. _Hold it together, buddy. You did the right thing by not handing her over. She's safe._

_F*ck, I'm becoming Jade, aren't I?!_

"_Crane, can you hear me?!_" A familiar voice spoke frantically through the other end of my radio. _Speaking of..._

"I copy Jade, go ahead," I responded calmly, descending the train car and beginning the trek back to the Tower. _F*cking finally!_

Upon hearing my voice, Jade gasped with sheer relief. _What the?! _"_It's good to hear you're still in one piece! Libby's back at the Tower and she told me everything. Thank you for not handing her over to Rais, truly,_"

"I wasn't gonna let anything happen to that kid," I responded, relieved that she had beaten me back there. _Why are you so relieved to hear I'm okay, though?_

"_I know you wouldn't,_" Jade agreed. "_Listen, we have a situation here which I know Brecken's already made you aware of and if you have a spare moment when you get back, we need to talk,_"

"Okay, sure,"

"_I'm waiting by the elevator on Floor 19,_"

_What am I about to witness, then?_

** _(Floor 19 in The Tower, The Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 10:51...)_ **

Once I reemerged in the sanctuary that saved my *ss, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I imagined Libby must have felt the same when she got here. _I should probably check in on her whenever she's free_. One boarding the elevator and riding to Floor 19 later, low and behold I find Jade.

"Do you have the Antizin? Give me to me!" She ordered, prompting me to hand the five vials over.

"So, what happened?" I questioned worriedly.

"One person turned, and had a couple of other people trapped," The woman began explaining. "We could have sealed off that one apartment but... Brecken wanted to save as many lives as possible," _As anyone would_. "It went bad, somebody had to make the call and now, we've lost the entire floor, including... _including_ a couple of kids,"

Jade had turned away sadly for a split second before she re-composed herself and left me be. "You better talk to Brecken, I have to get these meds to Lena,"

"O-Okay," I stammered quickly. "I'll talk to you in a moment?"

"Yes, of course,"

_Looking forward to it._

With that, I followed her footsteps and took a left into the headquarters where I found Brecken staring at the television ... which was now emitting static. _Oh god, what the f*ck did the GRE do?_

"This is where we hear news about the Antizin drops," Brecken told me sadly, having sensed my presence. "And they just _stopped,_"

_Oh f*ck!_

"_There were KIDS IN THERE!_" My friend screamed in a blind rage, violently beating the TV with his bare fists which influenced me to lunge forward and grab him - pulling him back whilst shouting "_Easy, buddy! _Easy!"

"_I froze,_" Brecken confessed, his voice cracking with guilt as he pulled himself out of my grasp. "Lena had to step up, maybe _she_ should be in charge! _What the f*ck, Crane?! _I'm no leader, I'm a _goddamn parkour instructor!_"

"So, all the free running... That was _you?!_" I asked with surprise, feeling bad for the guy. "Brecken, you showed these people how to survive!"

"Do you know what my pockets were full of when I showed up in Harran?" The Tower's leader shot back. "F*cking _business cards!_ I was hoping to drum up some more students; maybe save enough money so I could buy a house - instead of that _poxy_ little flat I've been renting!"

He then turned with a statement that rung pretty much three alarm bells. "Look, I'm going to talk to Rais myself,"

_Ooooooh, I don't think that would be the best idea._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a minute," I butted in with concern. "Brecken, these people still need you here. Just... Just give me some time, alright? We can sort this out in a better way, there has to be one at least,"

Hearing this, my friend took a moment to think this over and responded with a desperate "_Fine_, I'll wait. But _not_ for long, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," I reassured him bravely.

_Finally, I get to do some more good for the Tower!_


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

**Chapter 16: Revelations**

After I left Brecken be in the Headquarters and emerged back out into the hallway, a familiar beep emitted from my radio again and it took everything in my power not to hit the roof as I was still angry at my Boss for not giving a sh*t. _Oh for f*ck's sake. You know what? F*ck my b*tch of a Boss, she can wait_. _I need some f*cking air before I find Jade_. With this in mind, I ascended the staircase towards the roof and once, I opened the door...

_Guess who I found?_

"Rahim?"

The 19 year-old Turkish dude was sitting on the roof's edge with his back turned to me and right beside him were at least two beer cans. _Of f*cking course, he's drunk_. "Rahim, what are you doing up here?"

"Hey Crane, great to see you back!" The older kid greeted happily, grabbing my hand as I hoisted him up to his feet. "Can I trust you?"

Hearing this, I chuckled. "How much have you had to drink, kid?"

"Can I or _not?_" My friend repeated, taking a swig of his beer. _Not answering my questions again, okay._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I answered kindly. "What's up?"

"You see that skyscraper over there?" Rahim asked, pointing to a very tall tower on the far right.

"What about it?" I asked with confusion.

"Scouts have spotted a volatile nest inside," The older kid explained eagerly, despite being drunk off his *ss. "We take that out, then running missions at night - we could totally do that!"

"Okay," I replied with interest. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Do you have a plan in mind, already?"

"I sure do!"

"Sweet!" I commented pleasantly. "Lay it on me,"

Hearing this, Rahim grinned excitedly. "So, I'm thinking if we planted some explosives..."

My smirk dropped _instantly_. Why? Because whilst I wanted to support Rahim and his plan, I had to respect Jade's wishes as well - even though I couldn't understand why it was _so hard_ for her to let go of the fear that she'll lose him and Libby, when the former _could_ learn to be responsible like the latter. _F*cking Christ, how the hell am I gonna handle this without upsetting him?!_

Rahim sensed my thoughts and as I expected, his smile fell. "Crane, we _have_ to do this! As long as that Tower's standing, we would never be able to get enough Antizin - my plan could work!"

"I know and I agree," I tried calming him. "But what about Jad—"

"_F*ck her!_" The older kid shouted angrily, turning desperate as he continued. "You, Libby and me; we could make a great team! The three of us could execute my plan and it could also show my sister that she was wrong to keep my best friend and I trapped here! What do you say, Crane?"

_Jesus kid. You're gonna get me into a ton of sh*t with your sister, you know that?!_

"Look, Rahim," I began calmly. "As far as I know, we don't have any explosives. _None_. The closest you're referring to is Spike's firecrackers, it would be impossible to take out that Tower with them," A remorseful look then painted my face. "I'm sorry, kid, I _really_ am. If it was possible for you to tag along, I'd definitely allow it and Libby would too,"

Hearing this, the 19 year-old glared at me in a frantic and guilty manner. "You don't know what it's like, Crane. All I can do is sit on my *ss and watch as you all go out and _possibly get yourselves killed!_ I'm happy that Libby's getting a chance to stop that, but she was _in danger_ back there with Rais and I don't know what I'd do if either of us weren't around to save her!"

The poor kid looked _f*cking helpless_ when he was ranting away, so much so that his rage made a lot more sense now. I mean, I'd be p*ssed off too if someone close to me was out risking her life for fellow survivors and there wasn't anything I could do to save her if she ended up in trouble. A thought suddenly came to mind as well; from him feeling worried sick for days to her feeling guilty that he couldn't come with us...

"Are you... Are you in—" I began asking, feeling bad for him.

"No, no," Rahim answered sadly. "Libby's like a little sister to me,"

"I see," I replied. _Family. Similar to how she's like a d— Oh f*ck, those people were right! _"Look - if there's some way we can get you to tag alon—"

"_Whatever,_" My friend scoffed aggressively, waving a hand to signal that he wanted to be alone. _Okay, fine._

I gave a grunt of disappointment before I left him be and began ascending toward the crane. Once I arrived onto the roof, it was conversation time once again.

"Crane here," I spoke into my radio, quickly making sure Rahim was out of earshot beforehand.

"_What do you want, Crane?_" My Boss spat icily on the other end. _Playing the victim role, are we?_

"I want you to start sending airdrops again, at least near the Tower," I answered. "These people need help,"

"_We put you in Harran to find our file, not to play Jesus,_" The woman growled angrily, turning hopeful when she asked "_Or does this mean that you've reconsidered handing the child over?_"

_Like hell I have!_

"You know, I would be _very_ surprised if you have a daughter," I shot back fiercely.

"_I'll take that as no, then,_" My Boss responded calmly. "_Well, I'm afraid your request is out of hand in any case. Circumstances have gotten... strained with the Ministry. Resuming the airdrops would be politically disadvantageous at the moment,_"

"You *ssholes take the f*cking cake, you know that?! You and your f*cking file!" I barked angrily. "I'll locate the file for you, but I'm gonna take a _good_ long look at it before I decide what to do about it,"

This time, I switched my radio off before she could reply. _What the f*ck is going on with them?! They say that they want to help people, but don't give a sh*t about a near-child trafficking victim?! Something's up..._

_Forget it, dude. Find Jade and see what she wants to tell you, then take it from there._

** _(Back in the Headquarters - 11:00...)_ **

It didn't take very long for me to find Jade, as she was already in HQ waiting for me after I reached out to her on the radio. Looking back now - I initially would have been f*cking terrified if I knew what she wanted to say. Why you ask? Because, let's just say that... a lot of _personal_ things were revealed. But on the plus side, I think it was the fuse needed for us to move forward and Jade would agree.

_Anyhow..._

"Hi Jade," I greeted the woman, hiding my anxiety in an attempt to prevent myself from behaving like a high-school nerd with a crush on the attractive and tough as nails girl. "I'm sorry if I'm late, I've just been catching up with Rahim,"

"No apologies necessary," Jade reassured me, gesturing for me to sit. "Make yourself comfortable,"

"Thanks," I replied, perching on the table in front of her chair. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to start off by saying, again, Thank You for looking after Libby whilst you two were with Rais," The woman explained kindly, sensing my concern for the little girl. "She's still shaken, but she's okay - she's sorting herself out as we speak,"

Hearing this, I smiled. "After saving my sorry *ss from a Bomber and jumping on two Goons, you mean?"

"Precisely,"

"You gotta admit, Jade," I commented. "Those moments were quite bad*ss,"

"I would have loved to seen them," My colleague replied in agreement, allowing me to see a tad anxiety in her eyes. _Huh? _"How are you feeling, as well?"

"Me?" I questioned with a brave grin. "I'm perfectly fine, still in one piece. Yes, I'm p*ssed that Rais tried going after Libby, but I'm glad I was there to stop him,"

"You see, that's what I'm worried about," Jade told me sternly with a hint of fear.

Hearing this, I frowned at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," The woman sighed. "What if Rais will target you as well as my brother and Libby? What if he kidnaps all three of you and there's nothing I can do to save you?!"

_Oh sh*tb*lls! Nonononono, not me!_

I took a breath to remain calm. "Jade, can you please help me understand why you're becoming overprotective of me when we haven't known each other for very long?"

"I don't know how I can do that, Crane," The woman confided in an angry yet guilty manner. _Remain calm, remain calm! _"Maybe it's because I'm growing fond of you when you got Amir killed _and I wanted to kill you for that?!_"

_Excuse me?!_

"_Why did you save me, then?!_" I demanded, _stung_ by the harsh accusation and her revelation that she wanted me dead. "If saving me meant he had to go, then you should have just left me to die! _Why didn't you?!_"

Jade couldn't answer, and that infuriated me even more. "Look, I'm not Amir and neither are Rahim and Libby. You're treating them like helpless children when they're _almost adults and you don't get to treat me like that too! You need to let this fear go or otherwise, you're gonna lose us for real!_"

"_Get the f*ck out!_" The woman screamed hatefully, which delivered the final blow.

My breathing had glitched painfully and I felt tears threatening to brim. The last thing I did before I stormed out was give her a hateful and betrayed look, furiously wiping my tears away as I began a desperate search for someone I could vent to, preferably Libby. I didn't hear a remorseful Jade cry out for me to stay before breaking down in tears herself, because she knew I was right.

_But I didn't know that my crush on her was secretly reciprocated to the same extent..._


	17. Chapter 17: Sealed Bonds

**Chapter 17: Sealed Bonds**

_She wanted me dead..._

So _many_ negative emotions were running through my brain; outrage, sadness, agony and torture - all because a woman I had grown fond of had rejected me and accused me of murder when the decision to save me led to Amir sacrificing himself for the two of us! The damage I felt was unbearable, so much so that I couldn't help but wish that I was back home in Los Angeles with Abraham, Morgan and the girls. Maybe I could have stayed with them and lived our usual family life if my Boss hadn't forced me to take this mission...!

_But you wouldn't have met Libby, Rahim and Brecken if you didn't take your mission, dipsh*t! You still have them!_

"Crane?"

Dr. Zere's concerned voice snapped me out of my frenzied trance and I stared at him with shock; glitched breathing, agony spreading within and tears slipping out, everything! _I must have looked like a f*cking p*ssy in that state..._

"_Z-Zere?!_" I wheezed out, struggling to hold my cries back _and doing a terrible job at it_.

"What's wrong?" The elderly man asked gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want a chat in the Medical Ward?"

Hearing this, I shakily nodded. _Please tell me if Libby, Rahim or Brecken are there!_

"Okay, let's go," Zere replied kindly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking with me down the hallway. "Take deep breaths, okay? You're going to be alright, kid,"

I followed his instruction and it wasn't long before the two of us entered the Tower's new hospital. The area was a lot smaller than the one downstairs, but it bore a similarity to the green walls, white floor, matching gurneys and the usual medical equipment. Lena was the first to see Dr. Zere and I enter the room and she approached us worriedly. "Imran, what happened?"

"We're about to find out, Doctor," Dr. Zere replied with equal concern, sitting me down a white table and perching next to me.

"Is there anything we can get for you, Crane?" Lena asked me kindly. "Would you like a glass of water or..."

"_No, no,_ thank you," I declined politely, violently trembling as silent sobs wracked my body. "D-Do you k-know _w-where_ Libby is? _I want_ _to see her,_"

"I'll contact her," The woman told me, reaching for her radio. "Libby, this is Lena. Do you copy?"

_Please, Lib! I could really use your company right now! PLEASE!_

"_Loud and clear, Boss,_" Libby's voice came through on the other end, much to my _sheer relief._

"Where are you right now?"

"_I'm with Kate and the kids in the nursery,_" The young girl answered. "_Is there something wrong?_"

"Yes, we've got Crane here and he's in a bit of an emotional state," Lena informed her with concern. "If you're available, he's asked for your company,"

"_Oh god..._" Libby muttered worriedly. "_Right. Okay, I'm popping down. Get Rahim and Brecken to come down too,_"

_Oh thank christ...!_

Whilst Lena reached out to my other two pals, I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer and I just broke down crying in a bl**dy mess, prompting Imran to tug me in for a one-armed hug. Looking back nowadays, this was my _lowest_ point during the time I spent in Harran. I felt like I didn't deserve to have friends like Rahim and Brecken, a daughter like Libby and _especially _a partner like Jade after she rejected me. My self-loathing was strong enough to make me believe that I would have _ruined_ the four of them...

_But, that wasn't the case at all..._

"You can talk to us whenever you're ready, kid," Dr. Zere reassured me. "Libby, Rahim and Harris will be here, any minute,"

Moments after I heard his words, two pairs of footsteps rapidly descended the staircase outside and before I knew it, Rahim and a cleaned up Libby sprinted into the hospital with Brecken right behind them. _Oh, thank f*ck you guys are here!_

"_Kyle?!_" Libby gasped worriedly.

"_What the f*ck just happened?!_" Rahim demanded, equally concerned.

"Okay, easy, kids!" Brecken calmed the two, also fearful for my well being. "Let him talk whenever he's ready,"

After struggling to pull myself together, I did. I confided about about my argument with Jade; her becoming overprotective of me when we barely knew each other, accusing me of murdering Amir, wanting me dead because of it, not answering why she didn't leave me to die when she should have and finally, screaming at me to get the f*ck out when I told her that she needed to let her fear of losing us go.

_A huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders after I finished..._

"_F*ck, _I...!" Rahim growled angrily with shock, briefly pacing to and fro. "I'm so sorry that my sister said those things to you!"

"Yeah, truly," Libby agreed, equally sympathetic. "T-Thank you for... you know, standing up for us, as well,"

"Why did you do that, though?" The boy asked worriedly. "You didn't have to defend us,"

Brecken appeared to sense my reasons why and beat me to it. "I think it's because we're family to him,"

Silence followed for several seconds. It was _so_ thick that you could nearly hear a pin drop and my rapidly flaring anxiety didn't help. Rahim thankfully broke it with a stunned "Seriously?"

"_Y-Yeah,_" I managed to choke out with a nod. "You guys have grown on me already, every single one of you,"

Hearing this, Libby smiled. "You want to know something, Kyle?"

"What is it?" I asked the young girl.

"I had a feeling that you see us as family," She revealed. "Henry brought it to my attention whilst we were heading to Jaffar's, and that's... That's really sweet of you,"

_What?!_

"Yeah," Brecken agreed, smirking at my dumbstruck reaction. "We know you haven't been here for very long but you've earned your place with us, mate. Don't let Jade bring you down, alright?"

I couldn't help but crack a pleased grin, knowing that I had these awesome people as my family! "O-Okay, thanks,"

"Don't mention it, pal," The Tower's leader replied, returning my smirk.

"Hey Crane, do you want to play a video game with us?" Rahim asked hopefully. "Or watch a movie - just to cheer you up?"

"How about a movie?" I suggested, intrigued.

"Great, alright," The older kid responded eagerly. "Anything in particular?"

I took a moment to think over my favourite films, before coming back with "Have any of you got Jaws lying around?"

Imran's eyes lit up with recognition. "That's a classic,"

"Make that two," Brecken agreed, earning grins from both the elderly doctor and myself. "And yes, I've got a copy of it in my room somewhere,"

"What the f*ck is Jaws?" Rahim questioned with confusion, earning stunned looks from the three of us and a stifled chuckle from Libby.

"_You_ _haven't seen_ _it__?!_" I glowered in shock.

"Nope,"

"I haven't seen it either," Libby chimed in before nervously asking "It's not a horror movie, is it?"

The devilish smirk on my face was all she needed, and she scowled anxiously. "Oh, for god's sake!"

I laughed. "You'll be fine, kiddo! I mean think about it, you've got us bad*ss men here to protect you - it's all good!"

Hearing this, the young girl shook her head playfully with another stifled giggle. "Alright - if I'm brave enough to shield you from a Bomber, I should be able to handle a horror movie. Let's do it,"

_F*ck Yes!_


	18. Chapter 18: A Letter

**Chapter 18: A Letter**

"So, where's our cinema at?" I asked eagerly as Zere, Brecken, Rahim, Libby and I piled out into Floor 19's main hallway and began ascending to the next floor. _Given that the only known TV's destroyed._

"My room's just upstairs," Brecken answered. "We can watch it there,"

"May I ask what the rating is for this?" Rahim chimed in, nervously glancing at the only girl in our gang.

"_Ooooooh,_" I muttered in alarm. "Forgot about that, f*ck!"

Cue Imran to respond with "It's rated R, Rahim,"

Hearing this, Libby gave a farewell salute before starting back downstairs. "Have fun, boys!"

"Whoa, hang on, Lib!" I replied worriedly. "How about you still watch it with us and if it gets too much, we can turn it off?"

"That makes sense, Crane," Brecken agreed, addressing the young girl with "What do you think?"

My surrogate daughter _(It felt very surprising to refer Libby by that,_ _initially!_) playfully rolled her eyes with an amused sigh. "Bl**dy hell, you've topped it,"

"Good," I shot back with a smirk as the five of us continued on up to Floor 20. There, Brecken took the lead and led us down the left hallway into a room which looked similar to my one, area and colour wise. The only differences included multiple framed pictures of England and Turkey, a dark brown wardrobe against the right wall and a decently sized black television sitting on top of a black set of shelves with a matching DVD player. The final aspect included a double sized dark and white bed with lighter brown shelves perched next to each side.

_Suspicious. I wonder who Brecken's lucky lady is?_

"Nice room you've got here," I commented with intrigue.

"Thanks, mate," The Tower's leader replied positively. "It's not the best in the Tower, but it will do,"

"Welcome to my world, bud," I said, feeling bad for him.

Hearing this, Brecken shot me a confused look. "You haven't been down to your room, recently?"

"No, why?"

"We spiced it up a bit, whilst you were gone," Rahim butted in. "Think of it as us saying Thank You for helping us out,"

I couldn't help but grin when I heard the older teenager's words. "Thanks guys,"

"It's no problem," Brecken replied, busy scavenging through the set of shelves. "So, you're a fan of Jaws - what other stuff do you like?"

"Well," I began. "For starters, one of my favourite video games is GTA V,"

"_No!_" Rahim shouted excitedly, whilst Brecken and Libby both shot me surprised yet intrigued looks. _I take it they're fans of the game too. Sweet!_

"Yep,"

"Who's your favourite out of the three guys?!" The older kid asked happily.

I scoffed. "That's easy. Trevor, though Michael's not so bad as well. You?"

"Franklin,"

"Nice!" I responded positively, turning to address Libby with "How about you, kiddo?" _Aren't you a bit too young to playing GTA V as well, since it's rated 18?_

"Trevor," She answered, sensing what my thoughts are. "And sadly, I haven't played it myself yet. I just watched my Dad play it,"

"You'll get your chance soon, Libby," Zere reassured her. "You've only got to wait four weeks, anyway,"

"I get that," The young girl responded kindly, playfully rolling her eyes with annoyance. "It's just... If only my birthday could come a tad faster!"

Hearing this, I laughed and earned a stifled chuckle from Libby. Meanwhile, Brecken closed the set of shelves he scavenged through and opened the DVD case to slip the disc into the player. "Okay, I've got it,"

"Yes!" Rahim and I both cheered as we all excitedly sat next to each other, followed by the Tower's leader after the TV switched on to reveal Jaws starting up.

_Here we go!_

** _(Two Hours Later - Floor 19 in the Tower - 13:00...)_ **

I'd say that the next two hours were the most fun I _ever_ had; watching one of my favourite films with my family and conversing about our favourite video games, movies and television shows. Rahim enjoyed Jaws a lot and whilst Libby could see how Brecken, Zere and I thought of it as a classic, she wasn't too sure how she felt about the movie herself. Why? Well, the reason is very simple yet f*cking hilarious. During the first half, the young girl smugly remarked that if Jaws was truly desperate to scare her, it was fired … only to get jump scared _twice_ in the finale! That was the funniest thing I had ever seen!

_But, the guys and I also felt bad for the poor girl. Kudos to her for making it through the whole thing, though!_

I couldn't help but grin happily as I reminisced on the way to my room, receiving a pleasant surprise once I entered. It looked a _lot_ more lively than last time; my zip-up bed was now atop a white mattress and a brown billboard was engraved into the wall next to it. _Oh nice, I'll take that! I'll take that. _The final aspect was a folded piece of written white paper perched on my bed, prompting me to walk over and pick it up with a confused frown.

What I found was shocking! _What the f*ck?!_

_Kyle,_

_I know I'm the last person you'd be interested in socialising with right now, which is why I'm writing this. I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have._

_I want to explain to you my side of the story. I pushed you away because I didn't want to lose you like I lost Amir. You're both different men, but you're just as good, kind and decent as he was. I don't know what told me to save you, last month. Maybe it was an impulsive move on my part or... my mind telling me that there's something decent about you. I don't regret saving your life, but I do regret accusing you of murdering Amir when he gave himself up for you. You see, that was my way of coping with his passing and looking back, I should have done that differently._

_When I supported Libby after she returned to the Tower, she told me how she willingly shielded you from that Bomber with herself and how grateful she was that you were there to stop Rais from capturing her. She looks up to you so much, and so does my brother. You're right about them too. They should be allowed to head out and Rahim should learn to be more responsible._

_I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I wouldn't blame you if you decide to cut all ties with me, because it's what I deserve._

_If you don't, then maybe we could have a fresh start?_

_Think about it._

I honestly didn't know what to think! The first time I got rejected, my ex-fiance attempted to desperately apologise to me but I was _too_ focused on how betrayed I felt, hence why I cut all ties with her. Jade rejecting me brought those feelings back and... I didn't know what to do, this time. I didn't know if I should give her a second chance or leave her behind out of fear that I'll get hurt again!

_What the f*ck should I do?!_

"Kyle?"

A knock greeted my ears, and I looked up to see Libby. "Hi, kiddo. Come in,"

"Thanks," She replied appreciatively, approaching me and noticing Jade's letter with a confused frown. "What is that?"

This prompted me to hand her the paper in question and Libby began reading. The result? Complete and utter shock, mirroring my own. "_Wow,_"

"I have no idea what to do," I confided anxiously.

"Okay, okay, so," Libby began with concern, attempting to remain calm for my sake. "What is it you're most nervous about, first of all?"

I sighed worriedly, struggling to steel myself together. "I'm just scared that I'm gonna get hurt a second time,"

Hearing this, the young girl tried racking her brains. "L-Look, I don't know anything about this... lovey-dovey scenario, but if Jade's serious about a fresh start - then you'll know that she's the right woman for you," A nervous smile. "Sorry, I know that's cheesy,"

"It's fine, Lib," I replied appreciatively. "I guess there's only one way to find out then, isn't there?"

"True, true," Libby agreed.

A sudden blare of static from my radio interrupted us and once I switched it on, Zere's voice came through. "_Hello Crane, do you have a moment?_"

"Yes, of course, Doctor," I answered. "What's up?"

"_I'm on the first floor with Brecken and __Jade has just returned with someone who was formerly a part of Rais'_ _faction,_" Zere began explaining. "_I believe you and Libby may know him?_"

Cue Libby and I to share a shocked look, knowing _exactly_ who Imran was referring to. _F*ck! _"Yes, you're right. We'll be down in a minute,"

_What the hell does Henry want?!_


	19. Chapter 19: Growing Closer

**Chapter 19: Growing Closer**

** _(Floor 1 in the Tower - 13:00...)_ **

"Hey Kyle," Brecken greeted as Libby and I approached him, Zere, Henry and Jade in a small room packed with dark furniture and accompanied by a single window looking out at the fenced-in playing court with Zere and Spike's safe houses outside. "Good you're here. Has Zere made you aware of the situation?"

"He sure has," I responded, eyeing Henry cautiously. "I didn't think we'd see you again, Henry,"

"Neither did I," The former bandit agreed.

"Mind telling us what you're doing here?" I questioned fiercely.

Hearing this, Henry sighed. "I want to join the Tower. You were right when you brought it up this morning, and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and Libby,"

This earned a surprised frown from me, prompting Brecken to add "Henry's told us his side of what happened back with Rais and whilst it was nice of you to offer, we can't be sure yet,"

"Look," Henry muttered angrily. "I get the trust issues, but I won't hurt you guys. I'm a man of my word,"

"What can you do to help the Tower?" I asked before a fight could let loose. _We're all friends here, stay cool._

"Well, you've already seen me killing biters out there - so I could maybe join the Scouts?" Henry suggested hopefully. "I have decent enough experience in medical treatment as well, so I could help the hospital here too. Either one's fine,"

"Okay," I replied with a hidden liking for his honesty. "I suppose we could use an extra team mate for the Scouts, given that our numbers are low," Cue me to address Brecken, Jade, Libby and Zere with "What do you guys think?"

To my _absolute_ surprise, Jade was the first to answer. "I think we should give him a chance,"

"_What?!_" Brecken demanded. "This guy was with Rais before, he could change his mind in a matter of moments and kill every single one of us - I'm not going to risk that!"

"Do I need to remind you of what happened on the 18th floor, Brecken?!" The woman shot back aggressively with guilt visible in her eyes. "I had to risk leaving _children _to die in order to save everyone this morning, and that will haunt me until I go to my grave!" A gentler approach. "Look, we allowed Kyle to stay with us and he's proved himself to be a reliable man, why can't we do the same for Henry?"

Hearing this, I couldn't help but send Jade a moved yet sympathetic gaze. _She really means what she said in her letter..._

The Tower's leader ultimately gave up. "_Fine_. Our new resident can join the Scouts and I'll call Rahim to train him beforehand,"

"Training?" Henry asked with a confused glare.

"_Have fuuun!_" I cooed cheekily, remembering my own training with Rahim. _Man, was that awesome!_

"Henry - if it makes you feel any better, I'll be there," Libby reassured him, earning a pleased yet relieved smile in response. "It's a harmless parkour course too, you'll be fine,"

_Ooooooh, he's gonna sh*t his pants when he sees the high jump at the beginning - I know it!_

"Come on guys," Zere stepped in, beckoning her and the two guys out. "We'll introduce Henry to Rahim and take it from there, okay?"

"Okay," The young girl replied, quickly addressing me with a concerned "See you in a moment, Kyle?"

"Sure," I answered with a brave grin, watching her, Brecken, Zere and Henry leave. _It's just me and Jade now, then. Prepare for awkwardness!_

"I take it you found my letter?" The woman asked fearfully, breaking the thick silence.

"Yeah,"

"I am _truly_ sorry, okay?" Jade begged with a hint of aggression and terror, possibly thinking that I wanted to cut all ties. _Well, who can really blame her for that?_

"I know you are," I shot back calmly, facing her with an authoritative glare. "But you can't do that again,"

"I won't,"

"_No, _you can't," I scolded, remaining firm. "You can't walk all over me, and you can't protect Rahim and Libby forever. Whether you like it or not, they're growing up and your brother needs to learn to be more responsible. Libby and I are happy to help him but no matter what you feel, you need to let him go - do you understand?"

I must have gotten through to Jade, because she answered with a shaky nod and the look of _anguished_ remorse on her face prompted my heart to give a painful lurch. _Please don't... _"I'm sorry, Kyle,"

"I know you are, Jade,"

"I'm telling the truth!" The woman cried, her voice cracking with guilt. "_I'm sorry!_"

That was the final straw and I found myself lunging forward and engulfing her in an embrace, not caring if I was about to get my *ss kicked for it. Instead however, she returned my gesture with the realisation that all was forgiven. _See? It's all good. _I don't know how long we stayed but when the two of us pulled back after she calmed down, I couldn't help but notice that our faces were a _mere_ centimetres apart. _Oh sh*t!_

_You know, Kyle? You could risk getting your *ss kicked again and kiss her. The opportunity's pretty much just presented itself, you should do i_ _— No! It's way too early for that! Besides, we barely know each other, shouldn't we do that first and see where it goes fro_ _—_

But Jade sensed the dilemma I was facing, whilst I was blissfully unaware of a warm feeling beginning to swell up. Looking back nowadays, I think she felt the same and she was the first to do something about it. _Feel free to laugh at me for being a coward. _Before I knew what was happening, a gloved hand snaked around to the back of my neck and she gently tugged me towards her...

Then, she pressed her lips against mine.

Now, I had kissed before - but this one was brand new for me. Our first kiss was absolutely amazing, so much so that I thought I was in a dream for five seconds. I felt like I was tingling all over and I was certain Jade felt the same way, that is until she pulled back in surprise and gave me a look which told me she was awaiting permission. I responded by reaching out to cup her face with a grin, prompting a visibly relieved Jade to return the favour and press her lips against mine again.

In that moment, it was just us. The way our mouths gently played with each other, the affectionate gestures which confirmed that this was reality, the prospect that I was sharing the moment with the most bad*ss woman I ever met, everything about it was pleasant. I also began to imagine a future where life in Harran became more bearable. Jade and I would be happy and the rest of our family would be pleased for us. She would resolve things with the kids, and we'd get to see them grow into the mature yet caring adults we knew they'd become. Maybe somewhere down the line, Libby could meet a young guy who would genuinely see her for her and... maybe she and Rahim could have a little niece or nephew to play video games with? We could bail out of Harran and reunite with our own families too, thus introducing them to each other?

_The possibilities are endless..._

We soon pulled away for air and I rested my head against Jade's, with her fingers gently playing with the ends of my hair. "I've always wanted to do that," A nervous gulp. "At least, once,"

"It doesn't have to be once, Kyle," The woman replied softly, smiling.

I shot her a dumbfounded look. "Y-You mean... you're interested in an us?"

"If that's what you want, too," Jade confirmed my suspicions. _W-What the f*ck?!_

I couldn't stop an almost giddy smirk from painting my face. "Okay,"

_Wow, I did not see this coming! Awesome!_


	20. Season Finale - Episode 5 - Chapter 20: Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Libby's 18th birthday approaches, two abductions mark the beginning of the end ... culminating in a tragic loss.

**Season Finale - Episode 5 - Chapter 20: Abduction**

**_(Floor 20 in the Tower - 13:53...)_ **

Now, I know what Abe would probably think if he learned that Jade and his little bro were together back then. He'd geek out like an idiot and ask me: How the f*ck did you get a bad*ss woman like her?!

Well, my answer is very simple. I went around stuttering like a cowardly high-school nerd following her orders until things got real, thus prompting me to grow some b*lls and hit back. Boom! I got her, easy as that! It would have been nice to get to know Jade before, I'll admit, but you know the old saying: better late, than never. So, the two of us took the opportunity after we became official. Jade excitedly told me about her stints as a kickboxer and the fights she did in the ring, which all seemed awesome! _Despite the bloody injuries afterwards, might I add. _Though, the best part about her occupation was sharing her stories with Azra, Metin and Rahim, alongside meeting her fans - which I admired because celebrities should be thankful for their fans, as they're the ones who help them get to big milestones.

_It's similar to Libby and Henry. She's one of the many fans who voted for him and because of that, he won the singing competition and went on to sell records._

Then came my story. I told Jade about how excited I was to become an uncle when I was a scrawny teenager; 13 years old when Lauren was born in 1996 and 14 years old when Beth was born in 1997 - the latter occurring seven days after my birthday, in fact! I also mentioned studying at university in England, that's when the What If scenario involving geeky me encountering a tiny Libby came up. Despite feeling saddened that it didn't occur (though it could have done, only we didn't remember), the alternate event itself sounded a tad funny yet majorly awesome. After that, cue Jade to ask me about my occupation. I was _f*cking terrified_ because I knew I couldn't reveal that I was working for the GRE (as much as I desperately wanted to), so the closest I came to telling her involved me helping people and the fact that I was starting to hate my Boss.

_Luckily, I didn't accidentally expose myself in the process..._

"Hello, excuse me?"

A man's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts as I neared the end of Floor 20's left hallway and I stopped to face him. He appeared to be a tad older than me, Henry and Brecken at the latest and his dark hair was styled in a mullet, matching his equally dark eyes perfectly. His outfit merely consisted of a black collared shirt underneath a grey waistcoat, matching pants and black boots. _Wow, isn't that a bit too smart for the apocalypse?_

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hi, my name's Dawud," The man introduced himself. "If I may have a moment of your time, I need to get out and find a safe place for my wife and son,"

"Huh, seems to me that this is the only safe place there is," I shot back with confusion. _Why would anyone want to bail out of the Tower, anyway?_

"Safest place in the Slums, maybe," Dawud agreed. "But the Slums aren't safe, it's no place for my family and I found a way out!"

_What the f*ck?!_

"You mean out of the Slums?" I probed with surprise.

"I can't tell you the details," The man told me in a seemingly disappointed manner. _Key Word: Seemingly. _"But I need to get across town and I can't do it without a gun. If you're willing to get me one, I'll tell you about a place that hasn't been looted for supplies yet. I _promise_ you won't regret it,"

"How do you know that this place hasn't been looted, though?"

"Because, there's only one person who has access to it," Dawud boasted eagerly. "And you're looking at him. Bring me a gun, and the key is yours - as well as everything you find there,"

_Sounds promising._

"I'll consider it," I commented with intrigue, giving him a farewell salute before leaving. "Expect an update soon,"

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," I responded, stopping by the nursery and taking a second to think things over. _How the f*ck am I gonna find a gun?! I can't just steal one from Rais without getting myself killed! You know what, Kyle? Call some people up and see what they say._

With that, I switched my radio on. "This is Kyle Crane, does anyone in the Tower copy?"

"_What's up, mate?_" Henry's voice came through on the other end.

"You wouldn't know where to find a gun, would you?" I asked with a concerned frown.

"_There should be some in the police vans across the Slums,_" The former bandit answered, later worriedly continuing with "_Why do you need a gun, anyway? I think melee's the better option because gunfire attracts virals,_"

"Virals?"

"_Infected who have just starting turning,_" The man explained. "_Those b*stards are bl**dy fast, so I wouldn't take them on in a boxing match if I were you,_"

"Oh, right! Gotcha," I answered in understanding. "I have to find one for somebody, because he says he knows a way out of the Slums,"

"_W-Wait, seriously?!_" Henry gawked with disbelief.

"Apparently,"

"_No way!_"

"I'm serious, dude!" I protested, holding back an amused smirk. "I thought the same thing too,"

"_Okay,_" My friend responded, upon recovering from his shock. "_How about I take you to some of the vans until we find a gun hiding? We can talk as well, if you're up for that?_"

Hearing this, I smirked. "Done, meet me on the first floor,"

With that, I switched my radio off and jogged back down to Floor 19, entering the elevator and pressing the button for Floor 1.

_Okay, Henry - let's see what tricks you can pull off..._

...

"Hey man," I greeted my friend as I stepped out of the elevator to see him waiting. I have to admit that I was pleased to see that he was no longer wearing Rais' colors and instead wore a freshly clean version of my yellow t-shirt, dark cargo pants and boots. "How's fitting in coming along, then?"

"It's been..." Henry began, holding back an amused grin. "Interesting, let's say,"

"_Well?_" I demanded as we exited the Tower and stepped out once again into the warm air of the Slums. _Please tell me he sh*t his pants when he saw the jump at the beginning, please! _"Give me details, dude!"

Hearing this, the former bandit chuckled with hurt visible in his eyes. "Okay, okay! First of all, I'm glad I had Libby to back me up because I don't think I would have stood a _chance _against Rahim and Brecken on my own. Those two were _bl**dy_ _insane_ when they insulted me front and center!"

"I'm sure that's just their way of welcoming you," I reassured him, sensing that he was secretly a tad upset. "Don't take it personally,"

"Well, how did you take your training?"

"Mine was _fun,_" I playfully boasted, earning an unimpressed glare which prompted me to stifle a laugh. "In all seriousness - the leap of faith at the beginning nearly made me sh*t my pants,"

"Yeah, make that two," Henry agreed, holding back a grin.

"Did you _actually _sh*t your pants?" I teased.

"_No!_" My friend shouted much to his indifference. "I saved every bit of dignity I had left, you *sshole!"

"_Relax!_" I calmed him as we both ascended onto the roofs, safely away from the drunk as sh*t infected. "I'm teasing you, buddy. Try and loosen up too because otherwise, you're never gonna get laid,"

Hearing this, Henry shot me a dumbfounded look and I couldn't help but smirk whilst shaking my head. "You know, just... forget I said that,"

"Don't worry, it's fine," My friend responded, now in understanding before changing the subject. "So, were you here when the Outbreak started?"

"I heard about it on the news," I answered honestly. _Don't f*cking blow your cover! _"Why do you ask?"

"Making conversation,"

"Right, okay," I replied. "Libby told me that you were meant to perform at the Games because you won that competition - X Factor, was it?"

"I was, yes," Henry confirmed. "They wanted one of the winners and I was pretty much the first to sign up, so my family and I met up with my band and we flew over to Harran straight away. We thought we'd might as well get a sweet vacation out of the deal,"

As he spoke, I could see sadness becoming visible in his eyes and this prompted my intuition to flare up. "What happened to them?"

"I..." My pal began, steeling himself together with regret later lacing his tone. "I don't know. One moment we were enjoying a walk out in the snowy weather and the next... we all got separated when sh*t hit the fan. I met up with Rais not long after and I helped him protect two doctors who were working on a cure for the virus, before he... decided to leave them behind and dragged me along,"

"W-Who are these doctors, exactly?" I asked with concern.

"Zere's one of them," Henry answered. "And the other is Allen Camden. Both are really nice people,"

Hearing this, my eyes widened in shock before I commented "No wonder Zere was surprised when he called me,"

"Yeah, tell me about it," My bud agreed pleasantly.

After this, the two of us had managed to find a police van just down the street from the Tower which was stored in a fenced area behind a tall row of flats with green metal bars barricading the open roof. _Okay, first stop. Let's see what we got here._

"I'll unlock this whilst you watch my back," I informed Henry, kneeling down in front of the lock and briefly turning my head to address him again. "You got any lockpicks on you?"

My friend fished one out of his left pant pocket and handed it over. "Here you go,"

"Thanks," I responded appreciatively, taking the lock pick and turning my head back to face the van before beginning the process of unlocking it. Just like last time, it didn't take very long for me to pry the damn thing open and once it clicked, I pulled myself up to my feet and opened the door to find a _ton_ of supplies waiting with the gun Dawud needed!

"Well, that's a bonus," I muttered in a pleased manner, diving in and shoving the medical kits into my rucksack.

"What is it?" Henry asked with confusion.

"There are a lot of med kits stored in here with the gun," I answered, beckoning him with "Check it out,"

"_Nice!_" My bud marvelled after he noticed the objects, following suit in taking them. "This is almost the equivalent of a bonus airdrop, don't you think?"

"Yep," I agreed with a smirk, zipping my rucksack up and grabbing the prized pistol.

_Alright then, back we go._

** _(Floor 20 in the Tower - 14:00...)_ **

"You got it?" Dawud asked as Henry and I stopped outside his apartment after handing the medical kits to Lena downstairs. "And who's this, by the way?"

"Henry," My friend introduced himself politely, offering his hand which our acquaintance took. "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," The man responded before pulling back and addressing me with a harsh "_So?_"

_Woah, easy there cowboy in a suit!_

"Here," I replied calmly, handing him the pistol which he excitedly took and happily exclaimed "_Great!_"

He then fished out a key from his left pocket and gave it to me. "Here's the key I promised,"

"Thanks," I said appreciatively, taking the latter and placing it in my pocket. "What's the location, exactly?"

"My old pawnshop," Dawud answered eagerly. "Used to be the best in town. Speaking of which, would you do me another favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Henry chimed in kindly.

"I need you two to bring me something from my shop," The man in the suit explained. "It's a Ray McCall action figure. I know it sounds silly, but it means a lot to my son,"

"Okay, no problem," I replied. "Could you describe what this thing looks like, before we go?"

"It's a Caucasian man who's wearing a long brown coat, pants and boots. He's got a cowboy hat on too, so he shouldn't be hard to miss,"

"Alright, we're on it," I said, turning to leave with Henry in tow. "Expect an update,"

"Thank you," Dawud called out after us. "You'll find my shop just down the street from Zere's truck,"

"Cheers!" Henry thanked him.

_Hopefully, we'll be done after this..._

** _(Dawud's Pawnshop in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 14:07...)_ **

After the two of us stepped back outside, we followed the directions provided and soon enough, we found our destination. Sure, it was hard to get in (_blame the biters for constantly bombarding us!_) but thanks to Henry covering me, I was able to pry the door open and we both entered the pawnshop in disbelief. Why? Because Dawud wasn't lying when he revealed that the place hadn't been looted for supplies as there were_ tons_ of lock picks and med kits stored all over the place! The main area had a simple small space with lime green walls and a matching marble floor (the latter underneath a patterned red mat), a large number of brown shelves with fans, books and supplies stacked atop, accompanied by smaller shelves housing the useful objects we thought the Tower could use. The final touches consisted of the darker chair desk sat in front of us was home to a broken laptop and matching printer.

_Both Henry and I were well impressed._

"This guy's done pretty great," My bud commented as he began scavenging for the action figure whilst I looted the supplies. "I... I can't believe I'm about to say this, feel free to kill me Crane, but Dawud's… Dawud's doing just as great as Rais,"

"And why would I kill you?" I questioned. "Any enemy of Rais is a friend of mine, don't worry about it," Hearing this, Henry appeared to be quite surprised and... _is that terror and guilt I see in his eyes there? What the f*ck's up with him? _"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," The man stammered before recomposing himself and forcing a brave grin on his face. "I just got lost in my imagination for a moment, sorry about that,"

"It's fine," I replied, still storing supplies in my rucksack. _It's going to be fun carrying this back. Joy._

"So, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Henry suggested hopefully. "You said that you're into skateboarding, right?"

"I sure did,"

"Any other interests?"

"Well," I began, pondering on them. "I grew up in Los Angeles and I would always watch movies with my family. Sometimes we'd go to premieres in Hollywood too, they're awesome!"

"Sweet!" Henry commented happily. "I've had my fair share of premieres as well and the first one I went to was _terrifying_ for me, because I was still getting used to people recognising me and asking for pictures and so on,"

"I can imagine," I responded in understanding. "Do you have any favourite films?"

"One of them's Jaws,"

Hearing this, I whirled round to face him excitedly. "_Dude, _that's my favourite movie of all time!"

"Is it, really?" Henry asked with intrigue.

I nodded. "Yep. Funny story; Libby's seen it not long before you joined and during the first half, she was like _If you're desperate to scare me, you're fired _only to get jump scared twice later on,"

My bud burst out laughing, prompting me to shake my head with a chuckle. "That's hilarious! I would have loved to have seen that!"

_Maybe you would have, if you joined us earlier._

"Anyhow," Henry continued, coming across a familiar figure on top of a shelf and reaching up to grab it. "I think we got it,"

"Bingo!" I cheered, zipping up my backpack and sliding it on as I rose to my feet. "Let's bail!"

But just as I approached him, a sudden blare of static erupted from my radio (accompanied by a distant gunshot) and whilst I gestured for a puzzled Henry to give me a second, I switched it on. "Hello?"

"_Kyle, where are_ _you?!_" An _incredibly_ worried Brecken's voice came through the other end.

"Henry and I are in Dawud's pawnshop," I answered with concern. "What's wrong?"

"_F*ck!_" The Tower's leader growled frantically. "_Listen Kyle, someone gave him a gun and he kidnapped his son, they're both gone!_"

"_What?!_" Henry gawked in shock. _Took the words right out of my mouth!_

Suddenly, I felt a strange yet familiar presence engulf the room and it didn't take long for me to catch Libby's brother, Adam, out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face him and the look on his face was _complete and utter_ _terror!_ Behind him stood my surrogate daughter's two sisters, Hannah and Raegan; both of them equally as terrified as the teenage boy and Brecken. _What the f*ck is going o__—_

_Why do you think they're here, Kyle?_

The sudden realisation hit me like a violent explosion from a Bomber. "_Oh no_,"

_Libby!_


	21. Chapter 21: Near Death

**Chapter 21: Near Death**

** _(Floor 19 in the Tower - 14:09...)_ **

_All I saw was red._

Looking back nowadays, words couldn't describe _how much_ I loathed myself. Why? Because that particular chain of events started with me handing Dawud the f*cking pistol and maybe if I didn't, he wouldn't have kidnapped his son _and he wouldn't have shot my surrogate kid! _Henry felt the same rage and self-loathing as well, perhaps even _more_ \- given that he knew Libby since she was 12 years old and he too figured out what Dawud did straight away.

_One worried look shared between us and off we went, hightailing it back to the Tower._

"Dawud?!" I shouted as I stormed towards the hospital in a fit of rage with my radio, whilst Henry dashed upstairs to the *sshole's apartment to check on his wife - the poor woman. "_Dawud - answer me, you son of a b*tch!_"

"_No need to shout, Crane!_" Dawud calmly spoke on the other end. "_There's no need to follow me either, it's pointless. Please tell Salma that I'm sorry. I had no choic__—_"

"_You had no __f*cking __choice?!_" I screamed down the radio hatefully. "_You kidnapped your own son and you gunned another kid down, what the f*ck is wrong with you?!_"

"_I had no choice!_" The man yelled back. "_Libby wouldn't let me go, so I did what I had to do!_"

_Wow, way to make yourself the f*cking victim._

"_Please tell her I'm sorry as well,_" Dawud continued pleading. "_Sammy's gonna be safe, I swear,_"

With that, the line went dead and I almost went raging over the brink. "Wait, don't! Dawud? _Dawud, where the f*ck are you?! Sh*t!_"

"Kyle?"

I whirled round to see a concerned Jade exit the hospital and whilst the red I was seeing slowly dimmed, that didn't stop me from beating myself up even more. "J-Jade, I'm so sorry! This is all my f*cking fault!"

"What are you apologising for?" My girlfriend questioned in shock. "We don't blame you for this either, it is on Dawud, not you,"

"But it _should be!_" I exclaimed, deeply upset and allowing my guilt to spill over. "I'm the one who gave him the gun and he told me that he wanted to get his wife and son to a better place - not _kidnap _the poor kid and _shoot Libby!_" Before I knew it, tears were threatening to brim and I furiously wiped them off. "_G-God! I'm so sorry!_"

I _fully _expected Jade to lash out hatefully at me and if she had done, I wouldn't stopped her because... I felt like it would have been a nice wave of F*ck You for getting Sammy kidnapped and Libby to knock on death's door. _Just yell at me, Jade. Tell me to get the f*ck out again, I deserve it!_

_But she didn't do_ _any of that._

"Kyle," The woman began gently, gazing at me sympathetically. "I don't blame you, and neither will Brecken, Rahim or Zere. You didn't know what Dawud's true motives were and even if you did, I know you would have done the same thing Libby tried to do,"

"W-What happened, exactly?" I asked shakily, relieved that I was still in everyone's good books.

Hearing this, Jade gave a sad sigh to compose herself. "Dawud... He began dragging his son out of here when Salma wasn't present. Sammy was begging him to let him go and Libby heard the commotion. A fight broke out, she told Sammy to run and just like that... Dawud points the gun at her and pulls the trigger," _That f*cking *sshole! _"Sammy was _screaming out _for her and Libby tried chasing them before the doctors found her. She's in surgery right now,"

I couldn't _believe_ what I was hearing and my hatred grew _even_ stronger. The poor kid was probably traumatised for _life,_ having to see his own father gun down a young girl trying to save him! _I swear, when I get my hands on__—_

_No, don't even go there, Crane!_

"We've got scouts out there trying to find Dawud as well, their orders are to bring him back so Brecken can punish him," Jade continued calmly, despite fear visible in her eyes. "I just hope that Salma's coping okay,"

"Well, I know Henry's just gone up to check on her," I reassured Jade. "Maybe we should band together and support her until Lena gives us an update?"

"I like your thinking there, Kyle," The woman complimented, smiling.

_And if we are lucky enough to find Dawud, I'll be very happy to use brute force on him._

**K-H**

** _(Meanwhile, up on Floor 20...)_ **

_Guilt bl**dy stinks, doesn't it?_

I already felt it because of the secret mission Rais had forced me to take against my will, but the knowledge that Kyle and I had indirectly allowed Libby to get shot prompted my guilt to flare up _even _more! Not only that, but I felt completely numb as I approached Dawud's apartment. Why? Well, let's just say that... my time with Rais had changed the easy-going and open bloke I was before the outbreak.

_And I'm not proud of it now, because I felt the same rage, terror and self-loathing my buddy did!_

"Hello?" I called out worriedly after knocking on the apartment's door, prompting a _deeply _upset woman to open up. Her tearful brown eyes were bloodshot with red blotchy skin underneath, her tied up black hair was messy and she was clad in a darkish blue tank top, white pants and matching trainers. "Hi, my name's Henry. I... I heard what happened with Dawud and I thought I'd pop by, see how you're doing,"

Hearing this, the woman forced an appreciative smile on her face. "T-Thank you, that's very kind. I'm Salma, by the way, and I'm Dawud's wife,"

_Oh f*ck!_

"It's nice to meet you," I replied kindly as I hid my shock, offering my hand which she quickly took. "So, um, would you be willing to tell me what happened? It's okay if you're not ready yet,"

"No, no, I need to get it out of my system," Salma interrupted, her voice hoarse from crying. "My husband has wanted to leave for weeks now, but I told him it was too dangerous. We've been fighting about it and then out of the blue, he found a gun, took all of our money and kidnapped Sammy! _He took my son and intentionally shot the little girl who tried to stop him!_"

My heart gave a painful lurch. "I'm really sorry, Salma. It was me and a friend who gave him the gun. He told us that he wanted to get the two of you to a safer place,"

"Dawud doesn't want me," The poor woman remarked bitterly, despite offering me a sympathetic look. "He hasn't wanted me for a _long _time and now he's happy,"

_That *sshole will f*cking pay when I get my hands on him!_

"Salma, I..." I began reassuring her. "I don't know how just yet, but I _promise _I'll help get your son back. You have my word,"

Hearing this, Salma smiled. "Thank you," A concerned frown. "Do you know how the girl's doing?"

"I'm actually going to check on Libby now," I replied politely. "Did you want to come?"

"Sure," The woman answered pleasantly, following me down to the hospital. "I honestly can't thank her enough for trying to save my little boy, you know? Here's hoping that she has a speedy recovery,"

_I hope so too._


	22. Chapter 22: Recovery

**Chapter 22: Recovery**

**H-R**

** _(Meanwhile, on the Tower's Roof...)_ **

_As immature as it sounded, I blamed my sister for Sammy getting kidnapped and Libby getting shot._

Why, you ask? Because if she didn't ask me to meet her in Dr. Zere's truck for a possible job in delivering his packages to Dr. Camden, I could have helped Libby save Salma's kid and maybe take the bullet for my best friend! _Maybe everyone would better off if that was the case, considering how f*cking useless I am? I'll just be the Scorpion's adorable brother who her fans can make a fuss off anyway, instead of Rahim - the dude who wanted to play video games and make movies on YouTube. _That's another thing I had in common with Libby, because she enjoyed making films and the occasional music videos during college hours. Though sadly, we never got put together in a group and looking back, it would have been awesome if we did!

_I hated to say this, but... my dream of us doing that in the future was starting to feel impossible._

"Rahim?"

I turned round to see a concerned Jade approaching, much to my indifference. "What the hell do you want?"

"I thought I'd come up and see how you're doing," My sister answered, smiling. "There's no harm in that, is it?"

"N-No, no," I replied awkwardly, allowing a ghost of a grin to paint my face. _One of those rare moments where she isn't being a b*tch. _"Do you know how Libby's doing?"

Hearing this, Jade gave a worried sigh. "She's stable and Lena's keeping her in hospital for observation. She'll let us know when she's awake,"

I couldn't help but calm down with visible relief. "Oh, thank god!"

"Yeah," My sister agreed happily. It didn't take long for her grin to morph back into concern. "Listen, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" I asked in a confused manner.

The woman smiled appreciatively before she took a breath. "What would you... What would you say if I told you that I'm dating Kyle? Because I am,"

_Oh wow!_

"That's..." I began awkwardly, trying my best to force an excited grin on my face. "That's great news, congratulations,"

Jade beamed with joy, pulling me in to a one-armed embrace. "Thank you! I just thought I'd tell you because you deserve to be the first to know,"

"T-Thanks," I spoke in a surprised yet flattered manner.

"You're always going to be my little brother no matter what life throws at us, okay?" My sister reassured me, sensing that I was still worried about Libby. "You know that, right?"

"Course I do, Jade," I answered calmly, struggling to hide the slowly boiling anger that threatened to flare up. _Why can't you see me as someone who can make his own choices instead of your useless brother who your fans can make a f*cking fuss off at your boxing matches?!_

_I need this to stop._

**R-H**

_Good News, Henry: Libby's stable. Bad News: What are you going to do about Rais?_

Looking back, I honestly felt a tad stupid for not thinking the latter through for several reasons. One of them involved how much I already enjoyed staying at the Tower because everyone seemed like decent people. Despite the trust issues, Brecken was a good guy and Jade was exactly how Libby described her; a strong and intelligent woman whom any little girl would want to look up to. _Bl**dy easy to tell why Kyle has a crush on her_. And there was her younger bro, Rahim. I wasn't too sure what to think about him initially, considering the rather hurtful insults he and the Tower's leader both threw in my direction during training.

_But maybe, that might change soon?_

As I ascended the staircase towards the roof, I was busy racking my brains on how to get Rais off Libby's back and... I wasn't sure if my plan was going to work but if it didn't, then at least _I_ would get the punishment instead of her. Once I stepped into the warm fresh air, I briefly took notice of Jade and Rahim chatting away and offered them a friendly grin as I walked towards the back of the building and climbed up towards the crane.

After I pulled myself up, I quickly made sure I was out of earshot before I switched my radio on. _Okay, buddy. Don't think about the danger you're putting yourself in, do this for Libby. _"Rais, do you copy? This is Henry,"

"_Ah, Henry!_" My former Boss' pleased voice came through the other end. "_Care to provide me with some good news on your treasured friend?_"

_You sick b*stard._

"Actually, it's the opposite," I lied, attempting to sound convincing as possible. "The girl is dead. She was shot in the stomach and died during surgery. Cremated,"

_Please fall for it, please fall for it!_

"_That's a shame. I know she meant a lot to you,_" Rais commented in a disappointed manner. _Yes, thank you God! _"_You couldn't have found her before she died?_"

"No," I answered, suddenly feeling a burst of fierce defiance as I asked "Why were you after Libby, anyway?"

Upon hearing my words, my former Boss didn't answer and just like that, the line went dead. _As I predicted, since he does that whenever he doesn't get what he wants._

"Knew that was coming," I sighed angrily to myself, before solemnly heading back down.

_Good thing I'm in for it then, isn't it?_

** _(Five Hours Later - The Slums in Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 19:13...)_ **

**H-K**

_The next five hours were a f*cking nightmare._

Where do I begin? Well, most of them consisted of me, Jade and Henry helping a pair of idiotic twins named Tolga and Fatin out. Their tasks were fairly simple; collect objects A to B but the way those two treated us was _f*cking appalling!_ They just wouldn't _stop_ at insulting our intelligence and intellect, so much so that I wanted to bash their heads against the wall and scream at them to shut the f*ck up! Jade was a _million times_ better at dealing with the twins but then again, that was probably her method of masking the mutual anger at the two bullies.

_Now then, moving on._

"The night's coming guys," My girlfriend announced over the radio as she, Henry and I were travelling back over the roofs and quickly taking notice of the lovely sunset. "I repeat, the night's coming. You all know the drill, get to the nearest safe house and wait until dawn. Good Night and Good Luck,"

"How long have you been doing that, Jade?" Henry asked with curiosity.

"I've been in charge of that job since the Outbreak started," The woman answered after she switched her radio off. "But I think I might stop and hand it over to Ayo after today,"

"Why?" I asked. _I've become quite fond of hearing your voice on the radio!_

"I think I should focus on the situations that are more important," Jade informed me kindly, smirking when she sensed my thoughts. "And don't worry Kyle, you still get to hear my voice,"

Hearing this, Henry shook his head teasingly. "Okay_ lovebirds_, flirt later!"

Before Jade and I could respond, my radio suddenly blared with static and Lena's voice came through. "_Crane, do you have a moment?_"

I immediately switched it on without even thinking. "Lena - yes, I copy. Go ahead,"

"_Libby's awake,_" The doctor revealed in a pleased manner. _YES!_

A huge overjoyed smile painted my face, and it didn't take long for Jade and Henry to realise the brilliant news! "_That's_ _awesome! _We'll be there soon!"

"Libby's up?" Henry questioned hopefully as I switched my radio off.

"Yep!"

_F*cking finally!_

** _(The Tower's Hospital on Floor 19...)_ **

"_Kyle, wait up!_"

Once the three of us reached the 19th floor, Jade and I couldn't stop ourselves from bailing out of the elevator and sprinting towards the hospital with an amused Henry in tow. _Nope, you can't stop me! You'll understand when you have kids! _Seconds after I turned the corner, I practically busted through the hospital door - which prompted a surprised Brecken to exclaim "_Woah, calm down mate!_"

"How is she doing?" I demanded fiercely.

"Libby's perfectly okay," The Tower's leader chuckled as Jade and Henry joined us. "She's a bit shaken, but still in one piece. Rahim's with her now,"

"Sweet!" I cheered happily.

"When can we see her?" Jade asked before I could.

"You can see her now if you want," Brecken answered in a pleased manner.

"Thanks," Henry said appreciatively, grinning as he followed my girlfriend and I around the left corner to find a little flash of light.

A trembling yet smiling Libby was chatting away to Rahim and I almost couldn't believe myself when I didn't see the bad*ss tomboy I had grown fond of. She was still that tough as nails survivor but here, I saw the more vulnerable side of her. The younger kid was clad in a simple hospital gown and wrapped up in white blankets, whilst her messy hair flowed freely down her back. Bonus points went to the IV tubes she was hooked up to...

_But all that mattered was that she was alive!_

"Hey guys," My bud greeted happily.

"Hey yourselves," Rahim responded in kind, smiling.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Jade asked the young girl as I grabbed a nearby chair from the table I sat at earlier today and perched next to her.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bl**dy truck," Libby admitted with a shaky laugh. "But other than that, I'm... I'm surprisingly okay,"

"That was a really brave thing you did, you know," My girlfriend complimented.

Hearing this, my surrogate daughter shot her a surprised look as well as Rahim. "Are you feeling alright, Jade?"

The woman shook her head with amusement, sensing what the two kids were thinking. "Let's just say that I've had some sense knocked into me,"

"About damn time," The older boy muttered whilst Libby slowly nodded with intrigue before she curiously asked "Okay so, what did I miss?"

_Oooooh, you're gonna regret asking us that!_

"For starters, you _thankfully_ missed out on helping two twins who wouldn't shut the hell up," Henry beat me to it. "Not to mention that they wouldn't stop insulting our intelligence and insisting that they were a million times better than us,"

Libby frowned sympathetically upon hearing his explanation. "That's a bit mean. May I ask what their names are?"

"Tolga and Fatin,"

"Tch, interesting names those two have," The young girl commented, secretly unimpressed with their attitudes judging from what Henry told her. It didn't take long for a pondering frown to paint her face and her to change the subject. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Henry asked with a slight hint of concern.

"Have any of you had... some kind of supernatural visions before?"

My girlfriend and two buddies responded in the negative. Meanwhile, the vision I had of an older Libby suddenly returned to mind and despite my anxiety over it freaking everyone out, I felt like I had to tell them. "I've had one, once. Did you have one?"

"I did, yeah," Libby answered. "I don't really know how to describe it, but I saw me, only a couple of years older,"

"How old?" Rahim questioned with interest.

"I don't know, at least 19 maybe?"

"So, your vision happens next year then - is that what you're saying?"

Hearing this, the younger kid shot him a dumbfounded frown. _He's trying to cheer you up, kiddo. Ignore his antics. _"Yes, _of course_ it would be next year. If I was 20 years old, it would be in bl**dy 2019 - and if I was 10 years old, it would be in 2009! Why are you asking me these questions, Rahim?!"

"_Cool it, Lib,_" Rahim calmed her, smirking. "I'm just f*cking with you like I did with Kyle when we trained him. Continue,"

"Thank you," Libby responded, playfully rolling her eyes with a sigh and earning a chuckle from her best buddy. "Anyway, I saw an older me and she looked like she was in a US military base, I don't know where exactly. A singular biter was walking around too, and it didn't even _think_ of approaching me because I was holding a piece of blue clay and... it made me feel protected from the walker, let's call it. What do you think that means?"

"Perhaps it could be related to the future in some way?" Jade suggested with intrigue.

_Yeah, maybe that's it._


	23. Chapter 23: Siblings

**Chapter 23: Siblings**

** _(Four Weeks Later - April 20, 2017 - _ _The Tower's Headquarters on Floor 19 - _ _18:13...)_ **

I'm gonna have to do a time skip here, about eighteen days. I don't really have much of a choice in the matter, because this is... Dawud kidnapping Sammy and gunning Libby down marked the beginning of the end. I swear to god, this is gonna be _so f*cking painful to say...! _And looking back now, I still believe I should have tried harder to stop that _one_ traumatic event from happening.

_I think you know exactly what I'm referring to._

Step 3 for the beginning of the end occurred one day before Libby's birthday and I was sitting in the main headquarters, frantically racking my brains. _Okay so, I know Libby is a fan of Sonic, Marvel and DC. What the f*ck can we get her?! _Without thinking, I switched my radio on. "Jade?"

"_Hello, Kyle,_" My girlfriend's pleased yet slightly concerned voice came through the other end.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"_Yes, of course,_" Jade answered. "_I'm just enjoying some fresh air on the roof, may I ask why?_"

"No reason, I just thought I'd check in," I replied happily, before angrily groaning to myself after a split second. "Actually, there is a second reason. Can I ask a favour of you?"

"_What can I help you with?_" The woman laughed.

"I'm trying to think about what we could get for Libby's birthday tomorrow," I explained. "Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"_Well,_" She began happily. "_You already know that she likes video games and having nerf-gun fights with Rahim, so I think probably the next great video game she's interested in or an updated nerf gun would do the trick. Libby doesn't ask for a lot, anyway,_"

"Fair enough," I chuckled. "I was thinking maybe we could find some new t-shirts, ones that are Marvel or DC related. I mean, she _clearly_ has the hots for Star Lord and that bast*rd is ripped as f*ck!" Cue the two of us to share an amused laugh. "I'm willing to bet you ten dollars that Rahim's secretly jealous and doesn't want to admit it!"

_Even though, he told me that she's like a little sister to him. That could very well change in the future!_

"_We'll have to wait and see,_" My girlfriend agreed teasingly with a chuckle. "_But yes, some Marvel or DC t-shirts would be nice as well. Where would we find them, though?_"

"That depends," I answered with mild annoyance. "I'm thinking about looking around later and if I don't find anything, I'll have to search for something else,"

"_Okay, that's fine,_" Jade replied. "_Actually, could you make that a We? I need a favour, too,_"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"_I don't know how much time we have left, so the short version: I have an idea which could help the Tower,_" She began explaining. "_I've discovered that Rais has not long turned the school into a supply dump, and I believe that's where he may be keeping Antizin. If you and I sneak in, we could get even more meds for everyone. Are you with me?_"

"Yeah, I'm with you," I confirmed eagerly.

"_Great!_" My girlfriend cheered. "_Meet me in one of the boxcars on the train trestle near the school,_"

"Awesome, I'll see you there," I responded, rising to my feet and gathering my rucksack together. As I left the HQ and strolled down the hallway towards the elevator, I switched on my radio again. "Hey Rahim, do you copy?"

"_Yeah, I copy. What is it?_" The older boy's voice came through the other end.

Now, this was one clue about the beginning of the end I brought up. Why? Because Rahim didn't sound _anything_ like the excitable kid I had grown fond of. He sounded... He sounded like a hollow and depressed shell of his former self. _What the f*ck?!_

"I'm just about to head out with Jade and hopefully find some birthday presents for tomorrow," I informed him happily. "Did you want to come?"

"_O-Oh... I,_" Rahim stammered in a surprised manner. "_That's very nice of you to offer, but I'll pass,_"

"Why?" I questioned with mild alarm. "Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah, yeah!_" My friend answered in a forced cheerful tone. "_I just... I just don't want let my sister down any more than I already have, that's all. You guys have fun, alright?_"

"Okay..." I muttered, secretly concerned for the poor dude. "You haven't let Jade down at all, buddy - you know that, right?"

"_I wish I could believe you,_"

With that, the line went dead and I was left in a confused and worried state. _What the f*ck was that all about?_

** _(Harran Public School in the Slums, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 18:19...)_ **

As I made my way towards the train trestle whilst avoiding the biters as per usual, I attempted to push my concern for Rahim to one side by focusing on the more positive events that occurred during the four week time gap. One of which was telling Libby, Henry, Brecken, Zere, Spike and Lena about my relationship with Jade and they were all very supportive, which was quite frankly a big relief! _Blame anxiety for that. _Another positive event was Henry's 34th birthday on April 15th and looking back, that was a _lot_ of fun! Libby had enlisted my help in coming up with gift ideas and after the two of us scavenged the biter-free houses, we managed to find a small Jack Daniels beer - which seemed to be decent enough as Henry loved it.

_Along with a huge nerf-gun fight between everyone at the end._

Once I ascended a small hill towards a group of train cars, I knocked on the first one. "Jade, you in here?"

As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal my girlfriend who stood with a pistol in hand and left me feeling shocked. "How the f*ck did you beat me, woman?"

"I'm full of surprises," Jade smirked, before gesturing me to jump on the car. "Come up here as well, you need to see this,"

"What is it?" I asked as I climbed on board.

"I don't know, exactly," The woman began explaining, peering out cautiously at a U shaped building placed in a courtyard near a road leading to the overpass. _Oh, so that's the school, huh? _"But I've noticed that Tahir has had his men hauling boxes out of the school for hours. We need to take a closer look,"

She then jumped out of the train car and began descending towards a police car which was near the school building with me in tow. "What's in the boxes?"

"Good question," Jade remarked. "If it's Antizin, we'll need it,"

_Yeah, no sh*t._

The two of us took cover behind the police vehicle and watched as Tahir's men piled their supplies into a _working_ truck, whilst the man himself was keeping a close and fierce eye on three hostages. _Oh no! _For a spilt second, it seemed like one of them had turned in our direction and Jade reacted quickly by shoving me down onto the grass, placing a finger on her lips as if to tell me: Keep quiet. _Okay, I got it! _My girlfriend then allowed me to pull myself up and we moved forward to take cover behind one of the pillars holding the overpass.

"Jade, where—" I began asking, turning to see her make a run for it to another police car across the road. "_Sh*t!_"

_Goddamnit woman, don't get yourself killed please!_

"Do any of you know where Henry ran off too?" One bandit questioned.

"No idea," His friend answered bitterly. "But I'm willing to bet that the f*cking p*ssy's probably chewing off somebody's leg by now - that would serve him right,"

_Hey! That's my friend you just insulted, *sshole!_

"I heard that he was showing a dude and his kid around one of the Antennas, four weeks ago," The first bandit revealed. "Who knows where the f*ck they are,"

"Tch, they're probably dead too,"

_Look behind you, I dare you._

"_Hey!_" Tahir angrily interrupted. "Less socialising, more work!"

Hearing this, I had to resist the urge to bang my head against the bridge's pillar. But before I could do s—

"_Run!_"

The hostages suddenly had minds of their own and off they went sprinting towards us, prompting Tahir and the two bandits to open fire. _Nonononono! _One of the poor hostages screamed in agony upon impact and collapsed a mere distance from me whilst the others were lucky enough to bail, influencing Jade to signal for me to remain quiet again. _What about your friend, people?! _The victim sensed my thoughts and weakly reached out to me before his life quickly faded away. _Arrggghhh!_

"_F*cking Tahir,_" I growled angrily. "That guy should die in a fire, w—"

As I turned to glance at the police car across from me, I noticed that there was no sign of my girlfriend. _Oh god! _"F*ck, where the hell did she go?!"

_Bonus points went to Tahir and his gang of bandits disappearing as well._

Taking that as a sign for me to go, I rose from my cover and began making my way towards the school whilst switching on my radio. "Jade, how many bandits are inside?"

"_I only saw the ones who went in after Tahir, but I'm sure there's more,_" Jade answered on the other end. "_We should use different entrances. That way, we'll cover more ground and make less noise moving separately,_"

"Okay, fair enough," I responded. "Where would I find one of the entrances, though?"

"_There's one on the roof,_" My girlfriend informed me. "_Try there and if it's locked, I'll point you in another direction,_"

"Thank you, Jade," I spoke appreciatively, before switching my radio off.

After this, I vaulted over the nearest wall to the front area and noticed that apart from the blue containers, numerous biters (accompanied by at least one Bomber) on the roof and electrified fences, it appeared to be normal - relatively speaking. _Okay, so how to get from here to up there without getting myself killed? C'mon bro, think of a f*cking plan! ... __You know what, buddy? Here it is:_

Step 1: Throw a firecracker up. That will prompt the Bomber to explode and kill some of the biters with it.

Step 2: Whilst that's happening, climb up there and bail inside. Simple yet impulsively stupid, but who the f*ck cares? Go.

Bearing my pain, I fished out one of my firecrackers from my pocket and chucked it up onto the roof. It instantly caught the Bomber's attention and off it went jogging towards it, convulsing and gargling before detonating, killing itself and taking most of the biters with it as I hoped. _Okay, that's my cue._ I immediately started climbing up and once I vaulted onto the roof, I scrambled away from the chaos into a more smaller building connected with the former. _Which thankfully wasn't locked! _The room's walls were painted in a darkish yellow, whilst the floor was painted in a white and had a metal door waiting for me.

_Along with an already convulsing Bomber!_

I screamed like a f*cking six year-old in 1989 as I threw myself back outside before it detonated, spraying blood all over the stacked supplies and walls. _Disgusting as usual. _I quickly re-entered the room and shut the door behind me, approaching the metal door and lifting it open before I jumped in.

_Here goes nothing._

_..._

Okay, so - quick recap: Jade and I just saw Tahir and some of Rais' bandits hoarding supplies out of the nearby school. The son of a b*tch executed some of the hostages he kidnapped without _any_ remorse and almost saw us before he f*cked off back to Rais. I swear, both of them f*cking deserve each other...!

_I just hope that Jade and I will find some Antizin and bail before he and his men come back._

Seconds after I landed, I fished out my radio and switched it on. "Jade, I'm inside,"

"_Did you manage to get in alright?_" My girlfriend worriedly asked through the other end.

"Apart from a Bomber making me yell like a little kid, yeah," I chuckled, forcing a brave grin on my face. "I'm still in one piece, though,"

"_Good,_" Jade expressed her relief, changing the subject with "_Anyway, start by checking the classrooms. That's the most likely place for them to store supplies. They should be marked, somehow. Military jargon is pretty straight forward, so it shouldn't be hard to notice,_"

"Affirmative," I replied. "Expect an update soon,"

"_Likewise,_"

With that, I switched my radio off and briefly took in my surroundings. The location I had landed in was your normal elementary school hallway leading into a classroom; blue lockers, multiple framed child-friendly images and a floor number on the walls, you name it. But like the Slums outside, I could tell that something was wrong. The windows were all broken and blood stains were splattered everywhere all over the walls and floor. _Jesus, this place has seen better days._ I then entered the classroom and I could see that Rais had made his mark on the area, because of the two orange crates stacked up on the right side. Meanwhile, zipped up body bags, smaller green backpacks, brown desks and chairs occupied the left side of the room - all of which were accompanied by graffiti consisting of either his name or his signature black and yellow logo.

_What the f*ck has he done here?!_

Pushing my thoughts to one side for the time being, I decided to scavenge through the backpacks in the hope of finding anything useful (more importantly, Antizin) whilst attempting to swallow back bile thanks to the rotting smells originating from the body bags. _May I ask how f*cking long they've been there, Rais? Or have you just left them like that because you're a piece of sh*t? … The latter would make more sense, don't you think? Forget about it and move on, pal. _Bearing that in mind, I continued scavenging and here's my result:

1\. At least two lockpicks stored away in a tall cupboard on the far end of the left side. Those will come in handy, should I ever come across a locked room in here.

2\. A roll of tape stored in one of the lockers outside the classroom. I suppose that could be useful in taping a pair of scissors to my table leg or a piece of long wood.

But unfortunately, no signs of any Antizin vials whatsoever. This is gonna be _so_ much fun … not.

_Okay now, where to from here?_

I remembered briefly catching a glimpse a pair of double doors on my left when I landed and initially, I thought they were unlocked - so I decide to start there ... only to look like a f*cking dumb*ss when I noticed that they were barricaded from the other side. _For f*ck's sake Crane, I thought you were better than this. _So, off I went back into the classroom to try the door on the right side. Locked. Thus, leaving me with the only other option which was another white door on the left side of the area. _Please don't be locked, please don't be locked. Tell me you're not locked, because my head is gonna explode with frustration if you f*cking are!_

End Result: Already unlocked. _Oh thank f*ck for that!_

After I opened the door, I stepped into a _much_ darker hallway with another possible entrance accompanied by four blue lockers on the right. Not only that, but a set of brown tables and chairs were stacked against each other on the left side. Once I tried the door in front of me and discovered that it was locked like the others were so far, I turned away and quickly scavenged through the set of lockers for supplies. _And I got nothing. Okay. _Pretty much all I had left to do was to venture down the hallway and see where it will take me. With that, I switched on my flashlight and off I went. It didn't take long for me to come across another pair of barricaded double doors leading into what appeared to be the Biology and Science floor. _Huh, nice to know where I'm at. _Moving along, I approached the end of the hallway and noticed a tall cupboard blocking a possible way into the classroom.

_Cue me pushing it forward, and I found a secret shortcut into Science!_

The Biology classroom appeared a lot different than the one I started searching in and I'll admit, it _almost_ reminded me of the same one in my high school because of the similarities. The area had a decently wide space with the walls painted in a creamy yellow and the floor in a light brown. Multiple chairs and desks bearing the latter's colour filled the classroom neatly and to finish things up, a massive green board sat on the wall with an accompanying skeleton and a bright BIOLOGY placed above in bright colours. I weaved my way through the desks and emerged back out into the hallway, noticing a black arrow with C painted on the wall in front of me and pointing to my left. _Alright next floor, come at me. I should check in with Jade at some point too, see how she's holding up. _Bearing this in mind, I descended the staircase and found myself in another corridor with the same letter pointing left towards a pair of dark brown double doors. _Try there first, and..._

"I can't get through that way," I sighed in an annoyed manner. _Of course, they're locked._

I turned back and off I went down the corridor, taking note of another brightly lit classroom filled with green backpacks and who knows what else on my right. _Alright, check there in a minute_. Unfortunately, the double doors at the end were also barricaded - which prompted me to head on into the classroom via its' singular door. _Okay, time to start checking_. As I searched the green backpacks, I briefly took in my surroundings and noticed multiple green bed covers and matching duvets spread out all over the floor - two of which were next to stacks of green crates. The final touches went to two sets of brown desks and chairs placed against the three windows, followed by the multiple chairs placed in front of a singular white board at the end. Weaving my way through the beds, I suddenly froze in my tracks when a man spoke over a loudspeaker. _Oh f*cking hell!_

"_Hurry up! We don't have all day for this sh*t, and this is the last place I want to be at night!_" _You and me both, bro. _I had opened the door next to the whiteboard and stepped into a much smaller area with blue lockers and another way forward when he continued "_Did any of you idiots check the basement? Of course not, because the key is still up here! Get your sh*t together!_"

By the time this dude finished, I knew I had to hurry the hell up. So, off I dashed through another neat classroom and I emerged into yet another hallway - this time greeting me with numerous wooden crates and arrows pointing me to my right into a lit up room ... which was packed with black body bags and a set of brown desks on the left side. It didn't help matters when I _immediately_ detected a strong smell coming from the bags in question. _Don't f*cking throw up, buddy! _Thankfully, I noticed a letter B painted next to a singular white door on the right and I wasted no time in bailing for i—

"What the f*ck?!" A man's voice spoke with confusion, before he revealed himself as one of Rais' bandits. _Sh*t! _"_Hey, there's somebody in here!_"

Instantly, I threw myself back behind the wall and quickly fished out my machete ... just _mere seconds_ before the goon who ratted me out sprung from the room, screaming with his machete raised to strike. I managed to block the incoming blow with my melee weapon and just like that, the two of us were off fighting _furiously_. This quickly became one of those moments where I wish I had Rahim, Libby and Henry around to back me up, because it didn't take very long for me to hear two more pairs of footsteps rapidly approaching!

"_That's f*cking cheating!_" I hissed hatefully, just as I managed to stun my opponent long enough to plunge my machete into his stomach ... _right_ in front of his two buddies.

"_Sam!_" One of the bandits screamed in horror, seconds before he lunged forward with a yell of rage. "_You're gonna pay for that, you *sshole!_"

_Like hell, I am!_

I had taken lives before and doing so was never easy, feel free to blame the GRE for that. It also didn't help when the bandit's friend had suddenly tipped off an alarm and it was _screaming_ throughout the entire school. _F*cking hell, nonononono!_

"_Turn that damn thing off!_" My girlfriend suddenly shouted on the other end of my radio, mere seconds before I managed to finish off my new opponent by cleaving his head off. "_We're gonna have walkers swarming towards the school!_"

"I've got Rais' goons on me, Jade!" I yelled back. "I can't do two things at once, you know?!"

"_We got somebody in here that don't need to be!_" The voice I heard moments ago, shouted aggressively via the loudspeaker. "_Find him and kill him!_"

_Son of a b*tch!_

The final bandit was now lunging at me with a scream and once I managed to dodge him, sounds of bloodstained machetes violently clashing greeted my ears again. _F*cking die already!_

"_For f*ck's sake, Kyle!_" Jade yelled angrily, as I finished my assailant off by stabbing him in the chest. "_Turn that damn alarm off or you will be overrun!_ _Find the janitor's office, the switch ought to be in there!_"

"I'm on it!" I told her, sprinting through a classroom essentially filled with crates and emerging onto the main hallway. I took a right and ran through some sort of medical area also home to a pack of crates, immediately finding the switch in an open office. _Yes, yesyesyes! _I practically dived for it and pressed the red button, sighing in a relieved manner when blissful silence followed.

_Oh thank god._

"_Are you okay, Kyle?_" My girlfriend asked worriedly from the other end of my radio.

"Yeah," I panted, struggling to regain my breathing. "No luck in finding any Antizin or something for Libby's birthday, though,"

"_I'm in the same boat, regarding Antizin,_" Jade told me sadly, shortly brightening up when she continued "_But I found a bulletproof vest in one of the lockers here, and it seems like it could be Libby's size. I was thinking we could all give her that tomorrow?_"

_Sweet!_

"That's smart," I commented positively. "Let's do it,"

"_Alright,_" The woman replied. "_The basement could be the next likely place for Rais' bandits to store supplies. See if you can find the key and I'll meet you down_ _there,_"

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute," I said, switching off my radio and scavenging through the janitor's office to search for the key - soon finding it tucked away in a brown set of drawers. _Bingo!_

After I placed it in my pocket, I ventured off down to the basement. It was a bit of a long trip, mainly because I had to repeat my route from before in order to reach it. But when I eventually did, I had to swallow back bile thanks to the rotting smell of the dirty water which just about managed to reach my trainers._ Blech! _Not only that, but the basement was dark enough to make me feel like I was in a post apocalyptic version of Jaws! _I swear, Jade and I better not f*cking die in here_. A pair of brown double doors on my left pretty much signalled the basement's entrance and just as I hoped, they were unlocked once I slid the key in and turned. _Yes!_

"Jade?" I called out after I stepped into a brightly lit area with its' walls painted in lime green and the floor painted in a light brown. "Are you in here?"

"Just around the corner," My girlfriend responded, grunting as she struggled to use a crowbar for prying open a crate in a darker room on the right. The woman flashed a smile at me as I approached. "Give me a hand here, would you?"

"Sure," I said, taking the crowbar and earning a "Thank You" before I attempted to pry the crate open myself.

"God, Kyle - you're _such an oaf!_" Jade scolded, snatching the melee weapon from me. "Why don't you just stick your head out the door and shout: _here we are, come get us!_"

"Hey," I shot back playfully, sensing that the crate was about to give way. _Ha, jackpot! _"Sometimes, there's nothing with the direct..." Cue me opening the box for the two of us to find something we didn't think of coming across. "Approach,"

"_Holy_ sh*t," My girlfriend gasped. _Took the words right out of my mouth there! _"That's... That's plastic explosives, right?"

_Ooooh, Rahim is gonna love this!_

I opened my mouth to answer ... but a distant bang interrupted and I instinctively crouched with my machete at the ready. _Why can't we catch a f*cking break here? _I turned to Jade and told her firmly "Okay, I'm gonna deal with these *ssholes and you take this stuff back to the Tower,"

"Kyle, don't be ridiculous," The woman protested angrily, as she placed the explosives into her rucksack. "We fight them together!"

"And risk letting them keep this much ordinance? _No!_ Just go, I got this," I reassured her, taking cover behind the left corner of the darker room. "Meet me back at the Tower,"

Jade continued packing up the explosives and just when I thought she was about to take off, I felt her hand grip my shoulder and spin me round - so that I was staring into her fierce eyes. "_Promise me,_ you won't let Rahim near that hive,"

"_What?!_" _I thought you made me do that already when we met, remember?! _"Of course, I promise, I promise - just go!"

With that, my girlfriend worriedly left the school building like I asked. _Okay, she's safe. Good. _This allowed me to prepare myself for the possibility of getting mobbed by bandits. "Come at me, you f*ckers,"

Sure enough, they did. One sprang out screaming with his machete raised to strike. I managed to block the incoming blow and just like that, the two of us were off clashing machetes. It didn't take long for me to manage to stun him with a violent blow to his neck, which gave me enough time to finish him off by decapitating him - the latter which sprayed blood everywhere and a tad on me. _Pfft, cheers for that. _Seconds after, another bandit lunged forward hatefully with a friend right behind him. _Alright, let's party! _More sounds of machetes clashing greeted my ears and my opponents went out via getting stabbed in the chest and stomach after I soon managed to overpower them, once again leaving struggling to regain my breath and more importantly, glad to bail out of the school.

_Back to the Tower I go..._


	24. Chapter 24: Bolter

**Chapter 24: Bolter**

** _(The Tower's Roof - 19:13...)_ **

"_Kyle, are you okay?_"

"_Yeah, I'm still in one piece,_"

"_Good. I just got back to the Tower and I'll give the explosives to Sa'id, whilst you talk to Rahim. Make sure he stays away from that hive,_"

"_Will do, don't worry,_"

"_Don't worry? ... **Right,**_"

...

After I left the school and nearly had an encounter with another strange biter with the green blisters, I sort of had a feeling that I was in for something terrible.

Despite me having knocked some sense into her, Jade was still behaving in an over-protective manner over Rahim and on top of that, the latter wasn't himself. He wasn't the excitable yet volatile kid I knew anymore and... him telling me that he didn't want to disappoint his sister again and he wished he could believe me when I told him that he didn't let her down - those signs _alone_ screamed that something was up, only I couldn't figure out what it was.

_And now, I have to respect Jade's wishes and tell him that he can't blow up the volatile nest. I... I-I-I don't know if I can do this!_

"Hey, Rahim," I greeted the older kid after I arrived back at the Tower and ventured up for the roof.

"Hey, Kyle!" My buddy replied enthusiastically, beaming happily. _Oh god, he knows about the explosives, doesn't he?! _"Sa'id told me about the explosives you guys found! How _perfect_ is that?!"

"Yeah," I agreed, secretly feeling guilty over what I had to do. _I f*cking hate myself already._ "That was a lucky find, though it would have been better to turn up some Antizin,"

"I get your point," Rahim replied in understanding, before joyfully explaining "Anyway, my buddy Omar's making sure Sa'id's putting good timers on those things. We have to be able to get our *sses out of there before they blow,"

_Now's your moment, Crane. Do it._

"Whoa, _we?_ I hate to say this, but there's no we here," I sadly got straight to the point. "I mean, yeah, that nest needs to go and now it's possible. But if it gets done, I'm doing it on my own,"

Poor Rahim looked _utterly devastated_, almost like he had his heart ripped out of his chest. _F*cking kill me, I shouldn't be doing this! _"But... _it's my plan!_"

Hearing this, I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "And I will execute it perfectly, you have my word," Silence followed, and I fleetingly caught my buddy on the verge of tears. "Look, I'm really sorry, okay? I _truly_ am,"

The older kid made eye contact and gave me the most fierce and _hateful _glare I had ever seen in my life! "No, you're not, Crane. Because if you _were_ my friend, you'd let me help you - but no, you're just like her,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked worriedly.

"You two and Brecken would be _better off without me_, wouldn't you?!" Rahim accused, furiously wiping his tears away. _What the f*ck?!_

"_No!_" I exclaimed with horror, earning an angry scoff. "_No, that's not the case at all!_ Why would you think that?!"

"_Because...!_" The kid shot back, trailing off and throwing his googles away with a frustrated yell. "_Because, I... I-I _can you just get the f*ck out?!"

"Rahim, _please_ talk to me," I tried calmly, reaching out for him. "What's bothering y—"

"_GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM ME, *SSHOLE!_" My friend screamed with rage, turning round and violently slamming his fist into my right eye - which forced a yell of agony to rip out of my throat as I stumbled backwards.

Rahim had frozen with an expression of pure shock and remorse, trembling. "K-Kyle, I'm... I'm _so sorry!_"

This was Step 4 for the beginning of the end. Looking back, I should have reacted _differently_ when I heard the kid's apology. But all I could see was red and almost all the same negative emotions I felt when Jade had pushed me away resurfaced, prompting me to stare at him coldly.

"_I'm telling the trut—_"

I wasn't having any of it. Off I went storming into the building and rudely giving him the finger, _too _wrapped up in the throbbing pain I felt and ignoring the little voice in my head yelling at me to go back and listen to him...

_Maybe if I knew what he was going through, I would have done..._

_ **(The Tower's Hospital - Floor 19...)** _

"What happened to your eye, Kyle?" A concerned Lena was the first to greet me after I had stormed down three flights of stairs for the hospital.

"I..." I huffed, wincing in agony. "I got into a fight with Rahim," _Thanks for the black eye as well, kid._

"Okay, let me get an ice pack for you," The woman replied, walking off to grab the latter in question and earning a "Thanks," from me. It only took her a couple of seconds to return and hand it over, before heading back to work - just as I managed to catch Spike emerge from the right corner of the hospital. "What's up Spike?"

"Nothing much," The African-American answered in a friendly manner, approaching me. "I've just been helping Zere with a new experiment of his',"

"Cool, is he here now?" I asked. "I'd like to talk to him about something,"

"Yes, he's just around the corner," Spike revealed. "What happened to you, anyway? Did you get into a fight?"

"You could say that, and I think Rahim made it clear that he hates me," I sighed sadly. "Can't say I blame him, though,"

Despite the visible concern, my friend reassured me with "Look - I'm sure he didn't mean it, whatever happened between you both. Just give him some time, alright? Maybe that kid will come to his senses and apologise later?"

"Maybe," I muttered in agreement. "Anyhow, I better dash. Talk to you later?"

"Sure, looking forward to it,"

The two of us then went our separate ways and true to Spike's word, I found Imran busy at work. "Hey Doc, you got a minute?"

He turned round to face me in a friendly manner. "Oh-it's... _Kane_, yes? How can I help you?

"Crane," I corrected, offering a small smile. "Remember when I told you about that weird Infected I saw? You know, the one who took one look at me and hauled ass away?"

"I do, yes,"

"Well, I just saw another one and it did the same thing," I informed him.

"Hm," Zere began pondering. "I believe I've heard your colleagues talk about those creatures - Bolters, they call them. Apparently they favor certain areas of town over others, but only appear at night. I don't suppose you could catch one and bring me a sample of its' flesh?"

"Okay, sure," I replied kindly.

"Thank you," The doctor said appreciatively, proceeding to explain "You see, a thought occurred to me - a long shot, I realize - but if these creatures favor areas where Libby left my experimental bait," He then interrupted his own thoughts. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Please do obtain a sample. But it _has_ to be fresh, so I'm afraid you'll have to get it back to me quickly,"

"That shouldn't be a problem," I reassured him. "Where exactly do I find these things?"

"I'm told that quartermaster chap has been keeping track of them," The elderly man answered, turning back to continue his work.

"Thanks Zere, I'll see you around," I bid him a fond farewell, before returning my ice pack to Lena and heading out for the elevator.

_Ugh, this is gonna be fun..._

_ **(Floor 1...)** _

"How can I help you?" The Quartermaster asked politely as I approached him. _Really don't want to have another barrel of laughs._

"First of all - hey, pal," I greeted. "Dr Zere says you know where I should look for these, uh, bolters - Super fast Infected? Covered in big green blisters?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I can point you in the right direction," The man told me, turning to pull out a map of the Slums as I responded with "Great! Where would you suggest I go?"

"The best place is the Black Serpent Bazaar, which is just up the road from here," My acquaintance answered. "You'll have to take a left and head straight in order to get there. Though, you ask me, if trouble don't come lookin' for you, no reason to go lookin' for trouble,"

"Words to live by," I commented positively, secretly managing to hide my annoyance. "Thanks,"

With that, I turned away and decided to head back up in order to prepare for my incoming hunt. But as I neared the elevator, a sudden blare of static erupted from my radio and much to my indifference, Rahim's anxious yet awkward voice came through the other end. "_Kyle, do you copy?_"

_Oh, f*ck you!_

I held back an annoyed sigh, before responding with an icy "_What do you want?_"

"_Okay, ouch. I deserved that,_" The older dude put himself down sadly. _Damn right, you did. _"_Listen - I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for, you know, lashing out on you. That's all,_"

"Thanks," I replied appreciatively. "Kid, I can tell that you're holding _a lot_ in and... I know you may not be ready right now - but should you change your mind, I'm here if you need to vent. So are Libby, Henry, Brecken and Jade - our lives would be f*cking _terrible_ without you, you know? You're an awesome guy,"

For a matter of seconds, silence followed and it didn't take long for Rahim to respond in a pleased yet _forced?_ manner. "_Thanks, bro. I'm glad that we buried the hatchet and everything's alright. Look, why don't we just make what happened earlier history and make sure Libby has a great 18th birthday tomorrow?_"

Hearing this, I smirked. "Sounds like a good idea. See you then,"

_Well, glad to know that's sorted._

_ **(T** _ ** _he Black Serpent Bazaar in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe _ ** ** _\- 20:00...)_ **

I knew I had some time to kill before heading out, so I took advantage of that and met up with Jade to make her aware of her brother's worrying behaviour. She too became concerned because of the signs I brought up and insisted that I was in the right when I told him that he didn't disappoint her repeatedly, then going on to tell me that Rahim was a different kid all together before the Outbreak. He was an awkward yet friendly nerd who unfortunately didn't have a lot of buddies to play video games or joke around with, at least until Libby and a friend of hers' came along. Knowing that, prompted me to see him in an _entirely_ new light - but... my girlfriend and I ultimately decided that his sudden personality change and behaviour was sadly a result of the Outbreak.

_All we had to do now was to think of ways that we could help him recover and allow the shy yet kindhearted nerd to break out again._

First things first, though - Bolter errand for Dr. Zere. Once the sun began to set, I left the Tower and managed to find one of Spike's safe houses as the Quartermaster had told me. Cue me positioning myself and I noticed a spot underneath one of the light boxes across the road, which stood next a tall block of flats painted in a dirt stained blue. _Okay, this should be the right place_. The sun then disappeared behind the clouds and allowed darkness to spread across the Slums, accompanied by a roaring howl. _Oh god...! _To finish things up, a singular Bolter innocently approached the area I observed and began to hungrily sniff around for dinner.

_Alright, that's my cue. Go._

I sprung from the safe house and cautiously snuck behind the infected with my machete at the ready, aware of the sudden breathing belonging to volatiles filling the area. One stabbing in the gut followed by scalping out a piece of bolter tissue later, I instantly took off towards Dr. Zere's truck whilst remaining careful not to wind up becoming a tasty meal myself. _Sounds like a disgusting painful way to go, if you ask me. _It didn't take too long for me to spot the white van standing proudly next to the fenced in playing court and once I ascended on over, jackpot. Mission complete!

"Doc?" I called out after I knocked on his door. "It's Kyle,"

"Ah, Kyle! Come on in," Zere greeted kindly, allowing me into his lab to see a pleased Jade standing near his radio. _Oh, hello! _"Did you get the samples I asked for?"

"Right, here," I replied, handing them over.

"Excellent, thank you very much," The doctor responded, taking the samples and laying them next to his medical equipment before getting to work.

"It's no problem," I told him sheepishly, turning to address my girlfriend with a surprised "I didn't expect to see you here,"

"Zere's asked me to lend another helping hand," Jade answered happily. "We were just telling Dr. Camden about you too,"

"W-Were you?"

Before the woman could follow up with another answer, a man's voice suddenly spoke through the other end of the radio. "_Hello, Mr. Crane. Glad to have you working with us. You sound like an impressive individual,_"

"Thank you," I replied as Imran began to comment on the bolter samples he was currently testing. "Interesting stuff, what passes for blood in this creature. Photosensitive. Quite deadly if used on a weapon, I'd wager. But I digress. My last bit of reagent here, and a reserve vial of... Oh _my word!_"

"What is it, Imran?" Jade asked in a concerned manner.

"This tissue, it's testing positive for the recombined virus!" Zere explained excitedly, before facing his radio. "Camden, do you know what this means?!"

"_The meat experiment worked!_" Camden exclaimed, equally overjoyed.

"Congratulations, guys!" I complimented. _Really happy for you both!_

"When I dosed the meat samples with the altered strain, it's had an effect," The African-American went on to explain. "This could explain all the different mutations!" Cue a disappointed "But I can't, unfortunately. Camden could, because he has the equipment. But as far as we're aware, there's no possible way to get the research to him,"

"You can talk to him on the radio. Why not share info that way?" I suggested hopefully.

"_There's too much data, Crane. It would take years! We'd both be dead and gone before he finished,_" Camden informed me.

Cue Zere to sadly quote "Water, water, everywhere, and not a drop to drink,"

"What if there _was_ a route, though?" Jade chimed in. "Rahim and I were asked to deliver the packages, if that was the case, and we were thinking about maybe inviting Kyle, Libby and Henry along. How would you feel about that?"

"Okay, sure," I responded eagerly.

But Camden wasn't too keen on this, yet it was understandable. "_I appreciate that you're all willing to help - but getting from there to here would be insanely dangerous,_"

"But it could mean a _cure_, right?" I couldn't resist pondering aloud. _Maybe, things could get back to normal too?_

My girlfriend and the elderly man both sensed this, promoting the latter to offer a hopeful grin. "You don't know much this means, dear boy. To me, to _all of us! _I'll contact you two when everything is ready,"

"Thank you, Imran," Jade kindly told him as she and I let ourselves out. "Have a good night,"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I agreed, sending a friendly salute before I closed the door and joined my girlfriend outside. "Well, glad to hear those guys are happy,"

Hearing this, Jade chuckled. "Yes. It's about time we get some good news around here,"

I smirked. "Fair point. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Why don't you stay in my room?" She boldly suggested, attempting to hold back an amused grin when she saw the surprised expression on my face. _What the?!_ "I know it may be a big step but on the plus side, you'll have some company. What do you think?"

"Alright, let's do it,"

_Interesting yet sweet idea, there..._


	25. Chapter 25: Sweet Eighteen

**Chapter 25: Sweet Eighteen**

_ **(The Next Day - April 21, 2017 - Floor 20 in the Tower - 8:00am...)** _

This is when the Beginning of the End _really_ kicked off.

If you've already figured out where this is going, then congratulations - you've earned the right to call me an inconsiderate *sshole. Trust me, I wouldn't blame if you did because I deserve _every_ insult you're willing to throw at me. That being said, how was I to figure out the full circumstances on my own? ... _Argh, _I think it's best for me to return to this later. In fact, I'm gonna separate it into two stages, so this will hopefully be easier to explain:

Stage 1: The Calm Before.

Stage 2: The Storm.

Let's begin with Stage 1. It was now April 21, 2017, which officially bounced Libby's years of existence up to 18! Even though it was unfortunate that her parents would miss out on celebrating this big milestone, I imagined they would be pleased to know that their daughter had us to stick around with. _I mean, maybe they're celebrating along with us, wherever they're at? _I had this in mind as I excitedly followed Jade down a couple of blocks from her room on Floor 20 to see Henry standing outside Libby's room, quietly pestering Rahim with a slightly agitated "Kid, what the hell are you doing? She's still asleep!"

A smirking Jade _instantly_ knew what was about to happen. "Here we go..."

Hearing this, I shot her a confused look before the sounds of pouring water answered my question and within _seconds_, Libby was up with a startled yell - just as Henry lunged forward. Cue the 19 year-old to burst out laughing, exiting the room with an empty water bottle and triumphantly exclaiming "_Revenge!_" only for the younger kid to retaliate by violently chucking a soaking wet pillow at him, which only prompted him to dodge it effortlessly with another laugh.

"He's in a good mood," I commented in a pleased manner, also having figured out what my girlfriend had implied seconds prior. _Lib pulled a similar prank on Rahim, didn't she?_

Jade hummed in agreement, before she addressed her younger brother with an amused "Well, I see a _Congratulations_ is in order,"

"Thanks!" Rahim chirped with a cheeky yet slightly saddened grin. "It wasn't as great as I hoped it would be, but hey,"

"How so?" I found myself allowing my concerned curiosity to get the better of me.

Cue the older kid to momentarily consider flashing me a warning look. "I'll explain some other time," He then turned to call out an apologetic "Sorry about my prank, Libby!"

"All is forgiven, mate!" We heard her respond happily as Henry exited her room to join the three of us. "You bl**dy got me there too, that was a good one!"

"Cheers, Lib!" My bud gave an amused chuckle, before he decided to head for Floor 19 with a friendly salute aimed at us.

"See you downstairs, kid," I called after him kindly, grinning as I turned to address Henry. "How's she doing?"

"Libby's annoyed, as anyone would be," The man revealed honestly. "But she's just getting ready and she'll be out any minute. Did you guys manage to get something for her yesterday?"

Cue Jade to answer "I found a bulletproof vest and I was thinking that could be from all of us,"

Hearing this, Henry flashed an intrigued glance. "Wow. Smart idea,"

"It _is_ a smart idea," I agreed, before questioning him with a confused "Why'd you ask, though?"

"No reason," My buddy reassured us, despite attempting to hide a trace of visible concern. "I figured I'd try to get to know Rahim and, I'm probably going to get killed for this, but he told me that you invited him to look around the school with you,"

"You did?" My girlfriend asked me with a surprised expression.

"Y-Yeah," I momentarily stammered. _We're both dead, bro. We're so f*cking dead! _"It's called being considerate, people should... people should do that more often here,"

Hearing this, Jade slowly nodded in agreement. "That's really kind of you,"

I couldn't hold back the sigh of relief any longer, and it didn't help that it took _everything_ in my power not to smirk at the dumbfounded expression on Henry's face. _Pfft, at least I'm not the only one who cowers at the thought of a p*ssed off Jade, heh heh._

"Why are you both staring at me like I'm about to turn into the Hulk?" The woman asked in a confused manner.

"Well..." Henry began nervously. "We know that you're protective of Rahim, which is absolutely fine. Just don't..."

"Just don't come after us if you're ever p*ssed off?" I asked sheepishly. _Ha, finishing each other's sentences! Awesome!_

"Yes! Thank you, Kyle," My buddy replied.

"You're welcome,"

Hearing this, Jade couldn't help but stifle an amused laugh. "Henry, you haven't even _seen_ the vicious side I've got and I doubt you will anyway, so you're perfectly alright,"

"S-Seriously?" The former bandit gawked.

"Does she look like she's f*cking with you?" I shot back playfully, chuckling.

_Duuude..._

Thankfully_, _his shock was broken by the 18 year-old Libby who emerged from her bedroom in her hooded jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots, despite her hair still drying because of Rahim's prank. "Hey guys, sorry I kept you waiting,"

"You don't have to apologise for that, Lib," Henry beat me to reassuring her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, yeah," The younger kid perked up appreciatively. "And I'm going to repeat myself here, but thank you again for helping me out," A sigh of annoyance. "Though for the record, I'm not happy that you had to see me get soaking wet,"

"Don't worry about it," Our friend replied kindly. "Besides, I know how you feel - because my friends pulled pranks on me all the time, when I was your age,"

"Did they, really?" My surrogate daughter asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they sure did,"

"_Oh no!_" She gaped, feeling bad for the poor dude. "Did you at least manage to get back at them?"

"I've thought of ways," Henry informed her. "But no, I haven't had the chance yet,"

"Ah, right," The younger girl responded, addressing the three of us with "I... I was wondering if you guys are up for helping me get back at Rahim next year? Since by then, it will be _his turn_ to hit a big milestone?"

Hearing this, my girlfriend quickly sent me a smirk. "I'm sure we can come up with something. But let's enjoy today first, alright?"

"Okay, no problem," Libby giggled.

_Sounds like a good idea._


	26. Chapter 26: Fun and Games

**Chapter 26: Fun and Games**

**K-J**

_ **(The Headquarters on Floor 19...)** _

_Rahim's behaviour was worrying me, just as much as it had concerned Kyle._

I thought I was partly to blame for it too, because I would often allow my fans to make a fuss over him whenever they saw us in the streets - and whilst I hoped he would have been able to tell me in his own time, I could sense he wasn't particularly pleased about it. _Azra and Metin weren't too thrilled either and looking back, I hardly blame any of them._ Then again, it was also confusing that Rahim never decided to come forward about his feelings. We'd always be open with each other and that was one the many things our family had taken through each generation.

_I have no idea how my boyfriend and I are going to help him break out of his volatile shell, especially since the only way he expresses his feelings now is through hurting my own. And maybe... maybe I deserve it for forcing him and Libby back after we lost Amir and—_

_Stop it, Jade._

"Hey, guys!" Brecken greeted as Kyle, Henry, Libby and I decided to enter the Headquarters after our conversation on Floor 20. "Happy Birthday, Libby!"

"Thank you!" The younger girl chuckled as we joined them around the table housing our maps, also earning a pleased grin from my little brother - despite his eyes narrowing fiercely when they met my remorseful ones. _You certainly know how to hold a grudge, don't you?_

"Are you okay, Rahim?" I asked kindly.

"Me?" The 19 year-old shot back bravely. "I'm perfectly fine, Jade. You've got nothing to worry about,"

"Are you_ sure?_" I gently questioned. _Please talk to me, kiddo. I'd love for us to put this to one side, eventually._

My brother's bold smile faltered for a split second, then returning in a flash. "_Yes_, I'm positive. You don't need to worry about me anymore,"

"Of course, I worry," I shot back calmly, offering a reassuring smirk. "I'm your sister,"

You're probably thinking: why am I suddenly asking him all these questions? Well, there's a reason for that. I was hoping to intentionally break Rahim, forcing him to snap and tell me what was happening in his mind - yell at me, hurl insults, I didn't care - because I had a feeling that was needed for us to move forward, and he _knew_ it. "Can we do this another time, please?"

Upon hearing his words, I ultimately gave up. "Okay, sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," My brother replied appreciatively, oblivious to the confused glances our four family members were quickly exchanging - before excitedly addressing his best friend whilst the rest of us decided to make conversation. "So, Libby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that copy of GTA V I've got in my room?"

"I do," Libby asked with a confused frown. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering - since you're now allowed to play it yourself, _finally_ \- if you wanted to have a shot at it? Brand new game, and I'll walk through it?"

Hearing this, the young girl slowly nodded with an intrigued yet nervous smile. "Alright, though I'm a little worried about what else you have up your sleeve for me,"

"No more pranks," Rahim replied, chuckling. "You've got my word on that one,"

"Fair enough," Libby giggled, then asking in a concerned manner: "But, what about your game? Won't that get deleted?"

"No, no," My little brother answered. "We'll have two separate files, so mine won't get booted - don't worry,"

"Okay," The young girl responded, happily adding: "I'm it, let's do it,"

Rahim smirked mischievously. "Alright, let's go,"

The two then rose from their seats and began making their way out, earning our attention. "Hey!" I called out. "Where are you both off to?"

Cue a quiet annoyed sigh from the older kid. "I'm about to walk Libby through GTA V. Anyone fancy watching?"

"_Hell yeah!_" My boyfriend cheered excitedly, pulling himself up to his feet and joining them with an eager Henry in tow. _Of course he'd be the first to sign up._

"Have fun, guys," Brecken told them, grinning.

"You two aren't coming?" Libby asked with surprise.

I smiled kindly. "No, I think we'll be okay for now,"

"You sure?" My boyfriend questioned, jokingly telling us: "I mean, Libby might end up getting thrown in prison - you wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

Hearing this, Libby slowly turned her head to glare at him (_Well, if looks could kill..._) and I chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure. You guys have fun," _Plus, I don't think Rahim would want me to ruin his street cred._

"Okay, we'll let you know how I go!" The 18 year-old teenager bade Brecken and I a fond farewell as she, Kyle, Rahim and Henry left the HQ.

_Looking forward to it._

**J-K**

_ **(Floor 20...)** _

"So, you really think I'm going to be thrown in jail?" My surrogate daughter addressed me amusedly, whilst Rahim led the three of us upstairs and down the right hallway where we had met up earlier. _Are we heading back to Libby's room? It would be pretty cool to see what her base of operations are like, sometime._

"Well, it's possible," I teased, smirking when I saw Henry shaking his head in disagreement. _I'm just f*cking with you, kiddo. You're gonna be great!_

The young girl appeared to sense this, as she playfully rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just see how it pans out? I guess it would be pretty funny if I actually _did_ get arrested, thinking about it,"

I couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. "Yeah, it would,"

"_Or_," Rahim chimed in. "Libby might surprise all of us and bail to Vinewood Hills,"

"Yes! That's a good point, actually," Our youngest friend cheered, flashing a smug grin before jokingly proclaiming: "Screw you, I quit. Rahim and I are rich, Kyle!"

Our 19 year-old buddy burst out laughing, whilst I raised my hands and initiated an unimpressed mock-surrender. "Okay, okay, congratulations,"

Cue the teenagers to share a satisfied high-five, before my suspicions were unexpectedly subverted when Rahim led us into a room right next door to Libby's - which was most likely his own base of operations. _Wow, okay. Interesting. _The older kid's room had a decently large space with navy blue painting the walls, which were accompanied by multiple framed images consisting of family and the Dark Knight himself (_awesome!_), and a dusty blue draping the carpet. It also had a black television with a PlayStation 4 console plugged in on top of a black set of shelves and the final aspects included a wooden desk and chair perched in front of the window (which happened to be _loaded_ with stuff) and a double sized bed with lighter shelves perched next to each side.

"Cool room you got here," Henry beat me to complimenting. _Agreed, but I was kinda expecting it be more like Batman._

"Thanks," Rahim replied, whilst he was busy setting his PlayStation console up. "You guys should see the amount of controllers Libby has, when you get the chance,"

"How many do you have, Lib?" My buddy asked her with interest, prompting me to raise an intrigued eyebrow.

"Four," Libby answered solemnly, just as the familar music of the Playstation greeted our ears and the older kid took his controller from the console, logging into his account. "One for myself and the other three for my siblings,"

"Oh right, okay," Henry responded in understanding. _That's really cool that you play video games with them! _"So, can you talk to them?"

"Yes," The younger girl revealed in a bubbly manner, earning a small smile from the three of us. "I know they've been looking out for me since the Outbreak, and I can tell whenever they're here due to a lot of things,"

"Like what?"

"Well, white feathers are a big sign. My family and I used to see them a lot," Libby explained, grinning fondly because of the memories she was telling us. "And I also remember coming across a baby robin, which flew straight into my bedroom ages ago,"

"Wow," Our friend commented positively. _That must have been Adam stopping by._

"That's really cool stuff, isn't it?" Rahim questioned excitedly.

"Yeah," I agreed, managing to catch a glimpse of three familiar figures happily standing next to their elder sister. _And look who decided to join the party! Welcome aboard, kids! _"Are there any other signs?"

"I know there's one other," Libby told us, gesturing to her lapis ring. "I've had this for a while now," Cue a forced sad smile. "And I think it strengthens my bond with the spirit world in some way,"

"Like Rey and Kylo Ren?" Henry asked, feeling bad for the poor girl.

"Something like that,"

"Our bond is a lot different than Star Wars, though - just FYI," Adam told him in a friendly manner. "I mean, there's no lightsaber fights and I doubt they'll happen anyway - so, rest assured, mate,"

I smirked. _Good to know._

But before I could follow up with a comment, the sounds of a car being broken into caught our attention - which prompted Henry to sit by the desk and the two teenagers to get themselves settled on Rahim's bed, with the latter exclaiming: "Okay, we're ready!"

"Nice!" I cheered, quickly turning to address the younger girl's siblings. "You guys want to join us?"

"Why else do you think we're here, Kyle?" The teenage boy responded, as he and the girls excitedly perched next to their sister. _Okay, I'll take that a yes. Sweet!_

"Who were you talking to, just now?" Henry questioned with confusion.

"Have you ever communicated with spirits?"

"No, I haven't," My bud answered. "Why?"

I couldn't help but grin. "Because the Tower's got three new residents,"

The dumbfounded look on his face was _priceless. _"Don't tell us that you can see them too,"

"I think I just did, buddy," I shot back, smirking.

"At least I'm not the only one, now," Libby remarked with a surprised smile. _You and me both, kiddo. _"May I ask when this started, or is it some kind of power like I have?"

"I... It's started, about four weeks ago," I cautiously informed her, whilst Henry and Rahim decided to make conversation about the game. "You remember those errands we had to do for Rais?"

My surrogate daughter's grin faded. "I don't particularly want to," She then continued, feeling more at ease. "So, you began talking to my siblings around that time?"

"I sure did," I confirmed. "And by the way, I didn't mean to bring any horrible memories up,"

"No, no, it's okay," The younger girl reassured me. "I think it's really cool that you can talk to Adam, Hannah and Reagan,"

"So do I," I agreed, solemnly adding: "Though, I don't understand why I can,"

"Maybe it's because they know you're one of my buddies?" Libby suggested happily.

"Yeah, maybe," _Good thing, too._

Meanwhile, Rahim had his finished game loaded and he was already on the New Game section of the pause menu. "You ready, Lib?"

"Yep, let's do this," The young girl stepped up bravely, taking the Playstation controller from him and kindly addressing all of us with: "Does anyone want to have a go, after I do?"

"I wouldn't mind having a shot, actually," Henry answered eagerly.

"Okay," Libby replied. "How about you take over after the first mission and I'll help you out?"

"Alright, looking forward to it,"

After this, it took six words appearing on the now black screen to get our attention:

**Lundendorff, North Yankton, nine years ago.**

_Okay, here we go!_


	27. Chapter 27: Useless

**Chapter 27: Useless**

**K-R**

"_Rahim, you can tell them what you're going through - you know that, right?_"

They don't need to know.

"_For f*ck's sake, are you hearing yourself?! You need help, Rahim!_"

Well, maybe I don't deserve it! Libby deserves a better friend than me. I'm not ruining her anymore than I already have, and don't you _dare_ bring Jade into this. We both know that I'm not what she needs me to be.

"_Well, what do you think she needs you to be?_"

Not a f*cking problem, _that's what!_

"_You're not a problem, Rahim! Listen, you're one of the kindest guys I've ever met and I don't regret coming over to sit with you when I did. Libby would agree with me as well, just ask_ _her,_"

I wish I could believe you.

"_Please try, at least... at least once. Do you really want her and everyone else who care about you to have your pain too?_"

No...!

"_Then talk to them. It's never too late to get help and whilst life may feel sh*tty right now, I promise it will get better,_"

Nice try, but I doubt it.

"_Please listen to me! I don't want you to d—_"

"Rahim, are you okay?"

Her voice faded away and I found myself snapping out of the depressed trance I had suddenly entered to see Kyle, Henry and Libby all staring at me worriedly, the latter having paused her new game which she was _already_ a pro at._ I don't think she even needs my help. Good thing too._

"Course," I answered cheerfully, forcing a brave smile on my face. "Sorry for zoning out, it's some sort of habit,"

"You don't have to apologise, Rahim," Henry told me kindly. "It's perfectly fine, happens to everybody,"

"Yeah, you haven't done anything wrong, kid," Kyle put in, grinning. _Pfft, tell my mind that._

"Thanks," I replied, solemnly making my decision before addressing my best friend. "Hey, Libby - I..."

"Yes?" She asked with concern.

I couldn't help but freeze for several seconds. Why? Because just when my head had won the battle, my heart had suddenly delivered another blow via: You can't do this to her, buddy. Libby was one of the _few_ people who made a genuine effort to see the real me, instead of the Scorpion's adorable yet useless brother - from her and our mutual friend joining me in the college cafeteria to us sticking together after said friend died, she was _always there_ for me.

As I already mentioned, I felt _immensely_ guilty that I couldn't return the favour when Rais almost got his hands on her and Dawud almost killed her. I remember vowing to Mom that if Azra, Metin, Jade and I ever had a little sibling, I would look after them - and now that the little sibling was found in Libby, I... I failed every _f*cking time!_

_And for that, the award of Worst Brother of the Year goes to..._

"I, um," I struggled to find words for a split second. "I don't think I really want this game anymore, you can have it,"

Hearing this, Libby shot me a confused look. "Are you feeling okay, Rahim? I mean, that's really nice of you, but it's your copy. I wouldn't want to steal it,"

"I'm sure," I responded bravely. _No, you're not! Talk to her! _"Take it,"

"O-Okay, okay, thanks," My little sister smiled warmly, shortly gesturing to the currently paused first mission. "Shall we get back to it?"

"You guys go on ahead," I answered, pulling myself up to my feet and making my way towards my bedroom's door. "I've got something I need to take care of,"

"Do you need a hand at all?" Henry questioned. "Because we'd be happy to help out if you need it, all you have to do is tell us,"

This earned eager yet genuine looks of agreement from Kyle and Libby, and... and by this point, my heart was _screaming at me_ to open up! But... "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'll... I'll see you guys around,"

With that, I left them to it and practically forced myself to hold back tears as I walked back downstairs and past the HQ where my sister and Brecken were still chatting in, suddenly freezing in my tracks. _Oh f*ck! __I... I... I don't know if I can do this! _I knew that my heart was winning by this point, but my head was _still_ charging up another super move because of the negative emotions bombarding me all at once; torture and disappointment with myself. The damage was _unbearable_, so much so that I couldn't help but wish that I could go back to the Pre Outbreak days and take the virus out! Therefore, Libby and I would still be with our families and our mutual friends wouldn't have died when they did!

_But you wouldn't have met Kyle, Brecken and Henry, if events turned out like that! You still have them!_

"Rahim?"

Brecken's concerned voice snapped me out of my frenzied trance and I stared at him with shame; glitched breathing, agony spreading and tears threatening to slip out, everything! _I must have looked like a f*cking useless coward in that state..._

"_Brecken?!_" I wheezed out with terror, struggling to hold my cries back and failing _miserably._ _F******ck!_

"What's the matter, buddy?" The Tower's leader asked kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder - which I uncharacteristically didn't pry off, much to my inital surprise. _Just let him in, Rahim__. _"Do you want me to get Libby?"

I found myself shakily nodding, prompting Brecken to gently wrap an arm around my shoulder and guide me into HQ. "Okay, let's get you settled and I'll call her. Take deep breaths, alright?"

I followed his instruction and after we emerged in the Tower's base of operations, he assisted me with sitting down at the table. _Where the hell's Jade at?_ "Is there anything I can get for you, Rahim? Would you like some water?"

"_No, no, _thanks," I struggled to decline, violently trembling as silent sobs wracked my body.

"Okay, I'll just get Libby," Brecken responded in understanding, before fishing out his radio and switching it on. "Hi Libby, do you copy?"

_Please, Lib! I could really use your help right now! PLEASE!_

"_Yeah, I copy,_" My sweet little sister's voice came through on the other end. "_Everything okay, Brecken?_"

"I... It doesn't look like it, kiddo," Our friend answered worriedly. "Could you come down here, please?"

"_Yeah sure, I'm on my way,_"

"Thanks, kid," The man replied appreciatively, switching his radio off and turning to reassure me. "Continue taking deep breaths, buddy. Libby will be here any time now and you can talk to her whenever you're ready, okay?"

Hearing this, I frantically nodded. "C-Can you stay and get Kyle and Henry down here, too? I-I t-t-think you all need _to_ _hear_ _this!_"

"_Yes_, of course," Brecken calmed me. "We're not going anywhere, don't worry,"

Turns out, he didn't need to call my bro and friend after all - because three pairs of footsteps rapidly descended the staircase outside and before I knew it, Libby sprinted into the headquarters with Kyle and Henry right on her tail. _Oh, thank god you guys are here!_

"_Rahim?!_" My little sister gasped worriedly, walking over to sit next to me - whilst the dudes flashed equally concerned glances. "Rahim, what's happened?"

"I... I-I-_I—_" I frantically choked out.

"Talk when you feel up to it, alright, mate?" Henry butted in gently, sensing how frightened I was.

After several deep breaths, I was ready. "I, um, I... I don't know how to tell you guys this, so... so I'm just going to spit it out," _Sooner, the better. _A nervous gulp. "I... Libby and I weren't the only kids around once, w-w-we-e-e h-h-had two friends _and,_" The young girl and the Tower's leader both understood what I was referring to, straight away. "t-t-they they they, they got bit around the same time Amir died and they allowed Libby and I to escape_,_" Guilt painted Kyle's face. "Since then, I... I-I-I-I wasn't allowed to protect her and I always_ felt useless, because I'm locked up here whilst you guys are risking getting yourselves killed out there. A-A-All I-I d-d-do is nothing and I can't play at being the worthless little brother who everyone makes a fuss off and whose life won't ever get better anymore!_"

I couldn't hold my emotions back any longer and broke down in a f*cking mess, crying out: "**_I_** **_want_** **_to_** **_die!_**"

There I was, sobbing _hysterically_ after I had driven the final nail in the coffin. "**_I had everything planned out last night_ _and I was ready to blow up the volatile nest on my own, then kill myself in the trainyard! I realised I couldn't, because that meant I would be passing my pain onto all of you! I just want to be with my family and I want my friends back!_**"

After I spoke, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders ... but thanks to my anxiety, I couldn't bring myself to glance at the little sister, two brothers and nice enough acquaintance whom I felt that I didn't deserve and most of all, did disappoint. My self-loathing was strong enough to make me believe that I would have _ruined_ the four of them and Jade...

_But, that wasn't the case at all..._

"_I'm so sorry, Rahim!_" Libby choked out tearfully before pulling me into her warm yet familiar embrace, which I returned without hesitation.

"Yeah, we all are," Kyle agreed sadly, reaching over to place a hand on my shoulder. "_Truly,_"

"_I don't deserve you all, guys - I don't...!_" I cried, overcome with _sheer relief._

"_Yes, you do,_" He shot back in a firm but calm manner. "You matter to _so many_ people, man. You matter to Libby, Brecken, Henry, Jade, me; all of us here - don't ever doubt that for one second, alright?"

"_Jade Aldemir hates me,_" I found myself remarking bitterly, unconvinced that she was on the list of people who _genuinely_ cared.

Then, came a heartbroken voice I dreaded to hear. "No, I don't,"

_Oh nononononono!_

The five of us all turned to see a _deeply upset_ Jade standing in the doorframe and staring at me with horror, which only made my self-loathing even worse. _Time for me to stand up for myself._

"Are you here to tell me that you're disappointed in me, _Scorpion?_" I spat icily. "That I'll _always be a useless child_ who you'll always let your fans make a fuss over? _Are you?!_"

Kyle, Brecken and Henry decided to take that as their cue to give us some privacy and Libby reluctantly followed suit, giving me a worried glance before she closed the door behind Jade, whom I was staring down with boiling hatred. Silence followed for several seconds. It was so thick that you could nearly hear a pin drop and the knowledge that my b*tch of a sister was struggling to find an answer didn't help. "_Well?!_"

"I could _never_ hate you, Rahim," Jade reminded me gently, holding back tears. "I'm not disappointed in you either, and I _never was._ Why... Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?!"

"Because I know being fussed over _would make you happy!_" I screamed angrily.

"_Well, it didn't!_" My sister shouted back, walking towards me ... only for her heart to visibly shatter when I stepped back out of terror. _Don't come near me, please! _"I could tell that you weren't happy and the reason why I didn't say anything, is because I wanted you to come to me on _your own terms!_ It was the same when our friends died last month and I should have put my own fears to one side, I know that now!" Her breathing had glitched and she broke down crying; her face now a picture of remorse and shame. "I'm _so sorry_ that I made you feel so horrible!"

That was... That was pretty much all I wanted to hear. I was hoping for ages that there was a small voice yelling at Jade to apologise, and it _finally_ happened. My heart gave a _painful_ lurch when I noticed how deeply guilty my sister was. "Jade..."

"_I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you and Libby too...!_" She sobbed, furiously wiping her tears away. "I love you both so much. Don't let your mind tell you otherwise again - do you understand, Rahim?"

All I could do was nod shakily, despite allowing tears to slip out yet again. The woman gazed at me sympathetically, before hopefully asking: "Do you think... Do you think we can move past this?"

"I don't know if I can just yet," I answered sadly. "I'm sorry,"

"_Hey,_ you don't have to apologise to me and everyone else," Jade reassured me kindly. "It's alright that you need time, I'm willing to respect that, and... I may not know how at the moment - considering the circumstances here - but one way or another, we're going to get you the help you need. It's going to be okay,"

_Maybe... I'm not sure what to think, but... maybe, you're right._


	28. Chapter 28: Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left...

**Chapter 28: Truce**

**R-H**

Despite being a mere acquaintance, it was heartbreaking to discover that Rahim was having suicidal thoughts.

Nobody knew this, but I secretly related to him on a personal level after he bravely told us how he felt - because, I was... I was walking down the same road after I had won X Factor. It was the culmination of a lot of things (like it was for the poor lad); getting fired from Sony and having an awful lot of pressure thrown my way - it was just... _too much_ for me to handle. Yes, I had my family and I had my fans who are always supportive - but, _hundreds_ of people knew who I was and they didn't hesitate to put me on a high pedestal, when they should have taken a step back and thought: Hang on a minute. This guy's a human being like us, maybe we should take that into consideration?

_Thankfully, my fans did and they, along with my loved ones, were around to keep me in check._

Unfortunately however, Rais just made things even worse and if I'm honest, I'm actually surprised that I survived long enough for Libby and Kyle to come along and prompt me to realise that I had to bail out of there. _I still can't describe how thankful I am!_ But with that being said, I didn't want to put the Tower in any more danger than I already did and I knew I had to be upfront with them if I wanted to stick around and help out.

_At least, you managed to get Rais off Libby's back and on your own. Do the same for the Tower when you get the chance, and there you go._

"_Kyle, do you copy?_" Dr. Zere's voice from the other end of my buddy's radio, suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I copy," The American responded kindly, despite visible concern painting his face. _I know how you feel, mate. We're all worried about Rahim, but he's going to be fine. _"What can I do for you?"

"_I thought I'd let you know that my research is ready to be delivered,_"

"Wow, okay, great. That's great news," Kyle grinned, only to sadly continue with: "I'm afraid we can't come down just yet, though. Something's up with Rahim,"

"_Oh dear, is he okay?_" Imran asked worriedly.

"He will be, don't worry," Our friend reassured him. "Let's just say it's a case of, um," A sigh of mild annoyance, accompanied by a struggling frown. "What's the word I'm looking for, here?"

"Harran's taking its' toll on him?" I offered.

"Cheers, bud," The scout replied appreciatively, before proceeding to address Zere again. "Did you hear what Henry said?"

"_I did, and I'm sorry to hear that Rahim is struggling,_" The doctor answered sympathetically. "_How about you let me know when you're ready to come down?_"

"Okay, thanks Zere. Talk to you soon," Kyle bade him a fond farewell, before switching his radio off. "Glad to hear that's progressed,"

Brecken and Libby both smiled in agreement, whilst I was steeling myself together for what was _presumably_ my final moments in the Tower. "Guys, do you mind if I could talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" The Tower's leader responded in a friendly manner, also earning the attention of my other friends. _Okay, Henry - do it._

"Thank you," I began, taking a breath before explaining myself. "First of all, the reason why I didn't tell you this sooner is because I've been thinking of the right way to do so, when I _should_ have been upfront to begin with,"

"Go on," Kyle urged with confusion, as Libby flashed me a concerned look.

"Rais ordered me to blend in with your crowd and kidnap Libby when I had the opportunity," I had to force myself to get straight to the point, remorse threatening to take over as I couldn't bring myself to glance at the stares of horror my three friends were giving me. _I bl**dy deserve them, after all - so, go on right ahead. _"_But _I abandoned it, because I didn't want to risk putting her and all of you in any more danger than I must have done already - so _after..._" An anxious gulp. "After Dawud did what he did, I decided that was enough and I lied to Rais that Libby had been cremated, so he would keep his men at the Garrison and place a bounty on my head, should something happen,"

One or two seconds with silence later, and Brecken thankfully broke it with: "Well, Henry. Thank you for your honesty,"

"You're welcome, I guess," I said sadly. "If you want me to leave, just say the word and I'll go,"

Hearing this, the only girl in our group frantically shook her head. "No. As far as I'm concerned, you've earned your place here. I appreciate what you did as well, _I really do, _but I don't want you to die because of me,"

"I don't want you to die either, Libby - same goes for everyone else here," I replied kindly, my heart giving a _painful_ lurch when I noticed how anxious she was. "With that being said..." A sad sigh. "You can't avoid funerals. I... I know it's horrible, but it's the sad truth,"

_Don't worry about me either, guys. Main focus, right now: Rahim._

Said focus and Jade then emerged from the Headquarters with tear-streaked but content faces, which prompted Libby to nervously ask: "Is everything okay?"

"I..." Rahim answered solemnly. "I think so,"

"Really?" Kyle asked in a pleasantly surprised manner.

"Yeah," The lad confirmed, allowing a ghost of a smile to appear. "I think we're gonna... I think we're gonna try and put this behind us,"

"That's brilliant news," I complimented happily, whilst Kyle and Libby both embraced the Aldemir siblings excitedly and Brecken flashed a pleased grin. "Do you want to head back up, Rahim?"

"Thanks, but how about another time?"

"Alright," _Good thing we saved the game and had everything turned off before we came down here, then._

Cue Jade to change the subject. "So, have we missed anything?"

"Just one update," Brecken beat us to answering. "Zere called to tell us that he's got his research ready, and all that's left is to find a route to Camden,"

"That's great," Rahim said, before a worried frown painted his face. "But... But what about the Volatile Nest? That has to go at _some_ point, right?"

"And it _will_, when you feel up to it," His sister reassured him firmly, earning a _completely_ dumbfounded glower. _He thinks that she's f*cking with him, isn't he? Poor lad... _He then struggled to find a response as he kept opening and closing his mouth, which only influenced her to try a more kinder approach. "I mean it. Just tell us when you're ready, then you can walk us through your plan and we'll execute it,"

"D-Does that... Does that include me?" The older kid stammered in shock, despite still feeling suspicious.

"Precisely," Jade confirmed.

Hearing this, a glimmer of hope briefly flashed - but suspicion was still present. _C'mon buddy, your sister isn't trying to get you on her good side and then throw you under the bus like Rais would. You can trust her!_ If he appeared to sense what Libby, Kyle, Brecken and I were thinking, neither of us could tell.

"Jade, I—"

Static from Brecken's radio unfortunately interrupted, much to his indifference. "_Sh*t_, sorry, hang on a minute," He then switched it on. "This is Brecken, does anyone copy?"

"_Brecken, I've got a major situation here and I could use a helping hand!_" An _incredibly_ fearful Imran's voice came through the other end. _Oh god..._

"Woah, woah,_ woah, slow down Zere!_ What's wrong?"

"_Rais' men are her—_" The doctor shouted with terror, only for a sudden blast of static to interrupt and Brecken to yell: "Zere?! _Zere, talk to me!_" _F*ck!_

Cue Kyle and I to take off sprinting towards the elevator with Libby, Jade and Rahim on our tails as the Tower's leader frantically ordered: "Get down there, guys! We can't let them take him!"

_Already on it!_

_ **(The Slums in Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 11:00am...)** _

**H-K**

And thus, we've reached Stage 2: The Storm.

Quite frankly, I still believe you've earned the right to call me an inconsiderate dumb*ss - because looking back, a part of me still wishes that I did more to help Rahim before he was brave enough to tell us what he was going through. _Maybe if I had, then... Argh! I know this is the guilt taking over, but you get where I'm going with this. _It was also just... _just _gutting to find out that the poor kid's depression had descended to the point where he considered taking his own life - when he had _so much_ to live for at his age; meeting an awesome girl, reuniting with his siblings and the possibility of returning to the Pre Outbreak world, all of it! With that being said, I... I couldn't describe how glad I was that he was still kicking. Hopefully we can help him out, and maybe the gamer nerd he was before the Outbreak will get to come back?

_Okay, put that to one side for now. Focus on Zere._

Seconds after Henry, Jade, Rahim, Libby and I made it down to the first floor and exited the Tower, the five of us didn't hesitate to bail for the playing court in a blind panic. _C'mon, please don't be too late. Please tell us Zere's still there and in one piece! _Despite the hope that we'd manage to save him, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have a sinking feeling that Rais' men had already up and left with the poor doctor feeling terrified for his life ... and it turned out that my suspicions were correct when we arrived to what was... pretty much a scene pulled straight out of a horror movie!

_Those f*cking sh*theads!_

The fenced in playing court was a complete f*cking mess, and it didn't help that the freshly mutilated corpses of the innocent guards and scouts sent the smells of blood our way. Libby seemed to agree as she _immediately_ turned the other direction and stuffed a fist against her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting, which prompted an equally disgusted Rahim to check up on her. _I know, kids. I know. _Meanwhile, Henry was left silently _reeling _with exasperation and neither of us could blame him, considering that he was one of the _few_ bandits who had the good sense to bail from Suleiman.

"Y-You're too late,"

The hateful yet pleased voice snapped Henry out of his thoughts and he turned to see one of Rais' goons slowly bleeding out on Zere's truck, smirking at him. This prompted my girlfriend to approach him in two strides and swiftly place her foot on his neck, cutting off his air supply whilst Henry stared down furiously. "_What_ did you do to Zere?"

"W-W-What do you t-t-think we did, _b-ba-a-ackstabber?!_" The bandit choked out in retaliation, shooting a glare at Libby. _Oh f*ck! H-How... H-How did Rais find out?! _The look of pure alarm on our faces was all he needed. "A-All y-yo-ou have to do is... is hand her over,"

"In your _dreams, f*ck you very much!_" Henry growled in a fit of fury, prompting Jade to press her foot onto the bandit's neck violently with silent rage - before his gurgles fell lifeless along with him. Meanwhile, the young girl felt like she was reliving horrible memories as her walls were slowly crumbling by the minute. She was rocking back and forth, inhaling and exhaling to calm down and violently trembling in shock. The final straw went to tears bubbling up and her throat turning hoarse, thanks to her now glitched breathing...

"Libby, _Libby,_ look at me, look at me," I tried calmly, cupping her face to get her attention - despite the visible anxiety I felt too. "We're finding another way to get Zere back without jeopardising you, okay?"

"But what if_ there isn't?!_" She demanded in terror.

"_There is,_" I reassured her firmly. Cue a split second nervous pause. "We'll figure something out,"

I then fished my radio out of my pocket. "Rahim, can you make sure Libby's alright - whilst I talk to Brecken?"

"Yeah, sure," The older kid replied, equally fearful for the poor girl's well being.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively before I turned towards Henry and Jade, switching my radio on. "Brecken, bad news. Zere's been kidnapped and Rais has told us that if we hand Libby over, we'll get him back,"

"_Goddamnit!__ You see what happens when you f*ck with him?! You and Jade should never have hit that school!_" The Tower's leader angrily scolded.

"Well, _thanks for making us feel even worse, mate!_" I fired back sarcastically, before furiously telling him: "_I don't know how else we can get Zere back without putting Libby at risk!_"

Hearing this, Brecken sighed and tried a kinder approach. "_Look, Kyle - I know I'm being hard on you and I'm sorry about what I said just now, but you have to understand why,_"

"I get it," I muttered. _Because of everything going to sh*t._

"_Some of our people spotted a big knot of bandits heading back to Rais' Garrison, and that's got to be where they took Zere,_" My friend explained with a hint of worry. "_You guys figure out how to get him back alive and make sure that he does, you hear me?_"

"I hear you, expect an update soon," I solemnly responded, switching my radio off and flashing an utterly helpless glance at my surrogate daughter. _God...! What the f*ck do we do now?!_

Libby sensed the terror we felt and despite her anxiety, a look of determination painted her face. She took a deep breath and... "Guys, send me over to the Garrison,"

"_What?!_" Rahim glowered with fear, whilst Henry, Jade and I shot her looks of alarm. _NO!_

"I-If handing me over is the only way to get Zere back, I'll do it," The young girl murmured sadly, as I felt three familiar presences. _I know, Adam, Hannah and Reagan. I know. _"Yes, this is stupid - but at _least_ you guys and Zere won't get hurt,"

"Libby, we're _not_ _letting you die there!_" The older kid insisted in a blind panic. "_We'llwe'llwe'lll we'll think of something else!_"

"Rahim, it's okay," She reassured him gently. "Besides, maybe... Maybe you guys can sneak in behind me and we get Zere, that way?"

_Alright. Solid plan, I suppose._

Hearing this, Henry sighed with concern. "Alright, Lib - if you're truly serious about this, then _we'll..._ we'll do it,"

"Okay," The younger girl replied bravely, fishing out her radio and switching it on. "Hello, does anyone copy?"

"_Well, well, well,_" Rais greeted in a sinister manner on the other end. _F*ck you, *sshole._ "_To what do I owe the pleasure?_"

"I'm willing to make a truce," Libby icily got straight to the point.

"_In exchange for what?_"

"You let me come by and tell me what it is you want me to do, I'll do it and you hand Zere back in one piece," She responded calmly. "Just don't hurt Henry or the Tower,"

Upon hearing her words, there was a brief moment of silence - before Suleiman came back with a response. "_Very well, then. We'll be waiting for you,_"

_Lib, you're one brave kid..._


	29. Chapter 29: Guilt - The Garrison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, apologies for the awaited update. :( This was originally going to be the final chapter of Season 1, but I decided to split it into two halves - so this one will focus on the Garrison and the next will focus on the Pit. :) This may be a tad rushed too, which I apologise for :(, but I hope you all will still enjoy it. :)
> 
> As always, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review! :)

**Chapter 29: Guilt - The Garrison**

_ **(Rais' Garrison in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 11:40am...)** _

"_Are you sure you're up for this?_"

"_Yes. I mean, how else are we going to get Imran back without risking the possibility of Rais coming after all of us?_"

"_Well, I'm not going to argue. You and Rahim are both growing up a lot faster than we would have liked, but... you get where I'm going with this, don't you?_"

"_Course I do, Brecken, don't_ _worry,_"_ …_ "_Henry?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_Do you know what Rais will ask me to do?_"

"_No, I don't. But he has an arena where, in his words, men and women fight for his amusement - so essentially, they fight infected until he deems them useless. It's probably going to be either that or..._"

"_Trafficking?_"

"_Yeah,_"

"_Right. __I take it you fought in that pit yourself?_"

"_Twice. I'm coming with you as well, so at least you won't be alone in there,_"

"_O-Okay. I... I know this is dumb of me to ask, but can you do us a favour and not die whilst we're there, please? Yes, we can't avoid funerals like you said - but...!_"

"_Libby, it's okay - I get it. Look, how about this? If we both fight in the Pit at once, we team up and if Rais decides to make us fight each other - which I hope won't happen - we turn on him and we get_ _out,_"

"_Alright, let's do it,_"

...

I honestly can't see myself forgetting the look of _sheer_ alarm on Libby's face, when Henry told her that there would be a possibility that Rais would make them go against each other.

Also, I don't... I don't think I realised how much of a _cruel_ monster Suleiman had turned into. You're probably thinking something along the lines of: _Well, didn't you get enough hints already, you dumb*ss?! _and if you were, then I wouldn't blame you. In fact, let's just say that my reason for that is... essentially my heart winning its' never-ending battle against my head. If someone you love is in danger, you don't think for _one_ second. You act and... during Henry and Libby's conversation, all I wanted to do was to give myself up in order to save them - but then again, they, Jade, Rahim and Brecken would turn around and pull the protective card on me.

_Despite it being slightly annoying, I would have understood why._

We then suited up via acquiring at least five Antizin vials and an injector for a worse case scenario (_Good thing Libby's in charge of those._), followed by some melee weapons and firearms from a stack belonging to runners who had died before my big entrance, and that knowledge in particular didn't help in keeping our spirits high - myself especially because my guilt over Amir's death was now _even f*cking_ stronger, now that I knew _two kids_ had died with him. Children dying was a red line for me and... even though I was thankful that my girlfriend, surrogate daughter and brothers didn't blame me - at least, not anymore - I still felt like I taken three loved ones away and words couldn't describe _how much_ the need to redeem myself had increased.

_Only, how the f*ck am I gonna do it?!_

"Are you okay?" Jade's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, yeah," I answered solemnly. She, Rahim and I were hiding a decent enough distance from Rais' Garrison, where Libby and Henry had just entered. _Those two are bad*sses, buddy. They'll be fine._

"Worried?" Rahim butted in, equally concerned.

"_It's..._" I found myself trailing off with a sigh, mentally beating myself up because of the reason why I had entered Harran in the first place. "It's not just that, guys. There's something you all need to know about me, but it can wait until this is over,"

Hearing this, the kid flashed a confused look - whilst my girlfriend remained calm. "Kyle, whatever's bothering you - we'll help you get through it, okay?"

"Yeah," He agreed hopefully. "I mean, it can't be _that_ bad,"

_Oooooh, I think it is!_

Despite my anxiety, I flashed the Aldemir siblings a small appreciative smile. "Thanks, guys," After this, I surveyed the front of the Garrison to see if there any bandits roaming around and the result: nobody in sight. "Okay, I think it's clear - let's roll,"

Jade, Rahim and I then began made our way towards the entrance, vaulted over the truck and across the metal barriers. Once we were in, the first thing I noticed involved the path inside was shut - which prompted me to tug on the door's handle in an attempt to pry it open, but to no avail. "_F*ck!_"

"What's wrong?" My girlfriend asked worriedly.

"This door's sealed off," I informed her with annoyance directed at Suleiman. "I don't know if there's another way in, either. Do you guys have any ideas?"

_I could radio Henry, but we all know how well that will end. Argh, why didn't he stay with u_— _He's looking out for Libby, you idiot!_

"There could be a way in round back or on the roof?" The kid beat his elder sister to suggesting. "I don't know if I'm right, but we could check it out - just to be sure?"

"Okay, that's not a bad idea," I commented.

"No argument there," Jade agreed, addressing me with: "And do us a favour and not take any stupid chances, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," _Of course she'd throw in that comment._

And back we went over the truck and metal barriers. _Alright, try the left side of the Garrison first. _Bearing this in mind, the three of us trekked round there whilst avoiding the drunk biters and once we had done so, I took to surveying what we were up against. _Okay so, we've got a line of red trucks - we might be able to jump off those and climb up, maybe? Sounds about right._

"Do you guys think there are supplies in those trucks?" Rahim somehow echoed my thoughts as we vaulted onto said vehicles and jumped onto the building, securing a tight grip.

"There might, but it wouldn't be a good idea to look right now," His older sister answered calmly. "Not when three of our own are on the line,"

"Yeah, but it also would have been an extra F*ck You to Rais for what he's putting them through," I remarked, hiding my disappointment. "Payback goes a _long_ way,"

"Tell me about it," The 19 year-old agreed.

"See?" I asked my girlfriend. "Even Rahim's on it,"

"Calm down, boys," Jade told us firmly, holding back an amused smirk. _Yep, we deserved that. _"Look - if it makes you both feel any better, we could snatch anything useful whilst we're inside, you know?"

"Fair point," I responded. _There we go, problemo solved!_

After this, it didn't take long to climb up to the roof and once we had, caution quickly took over when we spotted at least five bandits patrolling with military rifles in hand. _F*ck! _And cue us scrambling for cover behind the nearest smaller building, followed by Rahim quickly darting round to see if he could bust the door open.

"Locked," He grunted with annoyance, rejoining us and fishing out a pistol with an equipped silencer. _No, no, no, sh*t!_

"Okay," Jade took note as she and I also got our silenced firearms at the ready, completely unfazed by the knowledge that we had to take on _five_ dudes. _There's no way we'll be able to beat them if they turn round and f*cking spot us! _"Follow my lead,"

_Yes, ma'am._

_ **(Meanwhile, inside the Garrison...)** _

**K-H**

Well, here we are again.

Looking back, I can honestly say that my respect for Libby had increased _a lot_ when she voluntarily gave herself up for Zere - despite feeling terrified over the thought of having to face Rais and I don't think any of us could blame her, considering how he acted towards anyone who came within ten feet of him. I also imagine you're probably thinking: _It's good that you're making sure that Libby's okay - but __why the bl**dy hell are you risking getting yourself killed too?! _and... I was secretly okay with that, having figured that my former boss was certain to put a bounty on my head for ditching my mission.

_I mean, it was only a matter of time, anyway._

"I must say, I'm glad to see that you both are well prepared for the Pit,"

"Why would you think we were unprepared when you've made me fight in that bl**dy arena of yours almost_ three times now?_" I growled angrily as Rais happily led Libby and I through his empty Fortress _(Everyone else is probably at the_ _Pit already, I'm assuming._), as always accompanied by the loyal Tahir. _Why am I not surprised about that?_

"That's _quite_ the temper you've developed," Rais proceeded to taunt me with a chuckle. "What happened to the man you were before?"

_You f*cking *sshole!_

I opened my mouth to scream at him when I caught Libby shooting me an alarmed look, whilst shaking her head as if to tell me: _He wants you to lose your temper. Don't do it _and... I'm quite glad that I listened, because I think she was right. But before I could calm myself down and change the subject, our adversary had already beaten me to it. "So Henry, the young lady has already told me her terms of arrangement. Is there anything you would like out of our deal?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking," I calmly answered whilst silently fuming, tightening my grip on my machete. _Don't lose your temper, buddy! _"Those women you've been dumping into the Pit and passing onto the other bandits? Let them go,"

Hearing this, he paused in his tracks and _slowly_ turned to glare at me. "And why should I do that?" _F*ck, that's creepy!_

"I think you know _exactly_ why," I scowled icily. _I've seen what you've put them through, don't you think you should show some bl**dy consideration for once?!_

My former boss stared me down hatefully with a slight tremble, almost like he was ready to lash out and have a massive tantrum for not getting his way. _Pfft, tough. _Sensing this, I confidently raised an eyebrow. "Go on. Get on with it, the—"

"May I suggest you keep your mouth shut, if you want to keep breathing?" Tahir swiftly interrupted by raising his pistol to my forehead, earning a horrified glower from my 18 year-old friend before she thankfully stepped in with a panicked yet calm "_Guys_, _guys,_ can we please be civil? This isn't why we're here,"

"I would agree," Rais _shockingly_ added, earning a baffled glare from her.

Now, I would have reacted the same way if I hadn't responded with a sly smirk. "Alright, shall we move on?"

Hearing this, he held back a sigh. "Tahir, lower the gun,"

Cue said man to reluctantly do so and off we went, but not before I briefly caught a dumbfounded Libby out of the corner of my eye mouthing: _What the hell was that?!_ to which I responded with a shake of my head to tell her: _Don't worry about it. _The rest of the walk was relatively quiet with Tahir constantly sending sh*tty looks at the two of us, whilst Rais proceeded to throw frequent insults in my face to get under my skin. Every time, Libby was ready to defend me but I signalled her no, because I was used to it.

_So, go on ahead Rais. You've done a great job with making me hate myself since the Outbreak, why stop now?!_

We soon reached an elevator and just as we were about to enter, a scream and a distant bang echoed - prompting our two adversaries to exchanged confused looks and Libby to glance behind us with mild fright, whilst I remained stoic. _Okay, they're in._

"Do you want me to investigate?" Tahir asked his boss.

"It could some of the guys getting drunk off their *sses again, you know?" I addressed him calmly. _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it! _"Maybe you should just leave them to it?"

This earned me a fierce glower from him (_Wow, you sure do know how to hold a grudge!_), but Rais interrupted before he could come back with a potential insult. "Let us proceed. Those two have an audience to dance for, so why don't you consider that something to look forward to?"

_Okay, did you _ _reall_ _y have to say it like that?!_

We then piled into the elevator and Rais pressed the button for the basement, whilst ignoring more distant bangs and yells. I'll admit that I wasn't particularly too fond of that place, because that combined with the Pit were enough to make a grown man mentally sh*t himself. The former was mostly a dimly lit garage where the bandits would go to either train by fighting each other (_Our piece of sh*t boss would often make them do so, until someone just gave up and bled out_) or keep his prisoners locked up and knowing _that_ meant Zere couldn't be too far away.

_Either that or he's already at the Pit too..._

"Libby?" I quietly managed to get my friend's attention, whilst Rais and Tahir stood in silence.

"Yes?" The woman asked with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm still alive,"

"Good, good," I replied, going on to nervously yet firmly tell her: "I feel like I should probably warn you that you're not going to like what we're about to see, once we're in the bas—"

"I, um, I'm going to have to interrupt you there, sorry about that," Libby apologetically butted in, understanding where my point was headed. "And I know you mean well, but there's no half-way with this. Why don't we just get this done and dusted, so we can head home with Zere, oka—"

"_Boss, Boss, do you copy?!_" A frantic voice from Rais' radio caught our attention. _Oh sh*t... _By this point, the elevator had slowly slid to a halt and the doors opened to reveal pitch-black darkness (except from the flickering lights, which helped illuminate the place decently enough), prompting the four of us to resume the miniature trek and me to spot a baggily-clad woman watching a group of bandits nearby. _Okay, here we go. Just be calm, just be calm for Libby._

My former boss sighed with a hint of annoyance, before he switched his radio on. "We're about to witness a showing of effort in the Pit and you're drinking yourself to death - do you realise that you have more important things to worry about?!"

Meanwhile, neither of them were aware that something had caught Libby's attention and she froze her in tracks. _Huh?_

"Mind moving along, young lady?" Tahir snidely questioned. _Oh, f*ck you!_

"_Just_ hold on a minute, alright?" I told him sternly, turning to face my friend worriedly. "Libby, what's the matter?"

"_I-I-I...!_" The 18 year-old struggled to stammer, violently trembling in shock. "_I thought...!_"

"Make it quick," Cue an impatient remark from Rais' second-in-command.

"_Not now,_" I icily turned round and jammed a finger in his face.

It turned out that the source of distress happened to be the baggily-clad woman, who appeared to be at least Rahim's age. Her short red hair was messy, whilst her grey t shirt and dark pants had rips and tears - which also exposed the slowly healing bite on her right forearm. The girl's state wasn't very promising either; angry purple-red bruises spread all over her neck and face, accompanied by fierce ones dotted all over her arms. Bonus points went to her bare feet which were soaked in blood and her bloodshot blue eyes, the latter widening when they connected with my friend's equally horrified ones.

I managed to put two and two together in seconds. "_Oh, dear god...!_"

The two women had done the same ... and before either of them could act, _f*cking Rais_ had to step in and ruin everything - having finished his conversation over the radio. "Tahir, take them to the doctor and bandits, get into position - because we have company!"

_F*CK! Oh nonononono!_

Said second-in-command immediately raised his pistol to my head and knowing that we had no choice, Libby and I reluctantly resumed our walk - with the former frantically looking back at the redheaded woman with a terrified glance. _She's going to be okay, Lib. We'll see if we can get her out of here too. _Meanwhile, Rais had left the bandits who had gathered their military rifles together and were now poised at the ready.

_Kyle, Jade, Rahim - please for the love of god, tell me you're not going to get yourselves killed!_

"In here," Tahir ordered us after he had shortly opened a singular door on the left side of the basement - which revealed a small dark room with only a single mattress where a frightened but alive Zere was sitting on. _Oh, thank god he's okay. _A couple of seconds later, Libby and I were in and the door was shut behind us.

"Libby, Henry?! They captured you too?!" Imran gasped fearfully as I hurriedly approached him. _Okay, a few scratches here and there. But he's fine nevertheless. _"No, we came to get you out. Kyle, Jade and Rahim shouldn't be far behind either, so we're going to break out and meet up with them,"

"Oh, thank goodness," The good doctor breathed a sigh of relief, whilst Libby joined us with a forced yet kind smile. _Still shocked, I see. _"Listen, this is important. I'm not safe anymore, obviously, but my research must not die with me!"

"You're not going to die, Doc," The young woman reassured him ... only to slightly jump when gunshots, yells and thuds began to echo outside. _They got to be close, by now. _"L-Look, do you still have your research on you?"

"Yes, I do - I'm quite surprised that those men didn't pry it off me," Zere confirmed, glancing at her with concern - when he noticed that she was still trembling. _Poor girl._ "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, that's not important," The 18 year-old replied, pulling her bag off and kneeling down to unzip it. _Actually, it is important. _"How about I pop your research in my bag for safe keeping, until we're back at the Tower?"

"That would be such a help," The elderly man thanked Libby appreciatively, fishing two silver discs out of his pocket and handing them over to her. "All of my research are on these two, _make sure _that they reach Dr. Camden, okay?"

"Got it," Libby affirmed, taking said discs and placing them in her rucksack. Once she buttoned it back up, she slid her arms through the straps and rose to her feet with a determined "Okay, I'm going to see if I can bust this door open real quic—"

A sudden thud at said exit interrupted, which prompted Libby and I to both fish out our pistols and rapidly take aim with caution. _I think someone just beat you to it, though. _Rince, repeat - and a familiar grunt was followed by a violent kick, which sent the door falling down to reveal a mildly bruised but generally okay Kyle, Jade and Rahim, prompting the two of us to lower our firearms with relief. _Yes!_

"About time the three of you got here," I remarked with a grin, before I gently helped Zere up to his feet with Libby's assistance.

"Are you all okay, though?" Kyle questioned, letting us through and joining us back out in the basement - where the bandits were thankfully bleeding out. _And why did I worry about this, earlier? _"Did you fight in the Pit too?"

"Yeah, we're all still in one piece," I reassured him. "And no, we were just thrown in here,"

"Well judging by last time, Rais isn't gonna hold his end of the bargain - so, let's just get outta here before we wind up dead,"

As the six of us began making our way out with Kyle and Jade taking the lead with their pistols at the ready, Rahim decided to hang back and check on Libby, having too noticed the hidden state she was in. "Lib, what's wrong? You seem upset,"

"I'll explain when we're in the clear," She replied cautiously, secretly annoyed by the constant pestering.

"We already are," The young man told her. "Talk to me,"

Hearing this, she ultimately gave up. "_Fine,_" A nervous sigh. "I, um, do you remember when Kyle first showed up?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..." Libby continued, her face a picture of guilt. "_I..._ I may have seen an old friend who has been kept here right under our noses, _the_ _whole bl**dy time,_"

Rahim stared at her with a dumbfounded glower, whilst they had unknowingly caught our attention. "_What?_" A split-second of stammering. "_W-Who _was it, Libby?"

"It was a girl, close to your age - Rahim," I stepped in for her, mine and Kyle's hearts both giving _painful_ lurches when we saw the distressed glances shared between the two kids, Jade and Dr. Zere. "Look, if we see her on the way out - we'll take her with us or if we don't, then I'll come back and find her,"

_You have my words on that._

But before one of them could respond with a Thank You ... the lights suddenly shut out in a blink of an eye. Chaos erupted seconds later. My air supply was cut off by a strong arm violently wrapping itself around my throat and viciously holding me in place; same went for Libby, Jade and Rahim. All we could do was wheeze painfully and desperately try to pry our respective assailants' arms off. _Nononono__gethef*ckoff! GETTHEF*CKOFF!_

Zere was the only one who could scream, as he was forcefully grabbed from behind and had a pistol aimed at his forehead, prompting a confused yet fearful Kyle to call out: "Guys?"

Cue the lights to go back on, and ... _surprise_, we had been caught again! Numerous bandits circled the six of us with military rifles at the ready, leaving us feeling utterly hopeless. What's the one thing that could make this worse?

"So," Rais' bitterly pleased voice cut through the silence like a knife. _There's your answer. _"Glad to see that all of you could make it for the special occasion we are about to have,"

Kyle whirled round to stare him down hatefully. "Let them go, you *sshole,"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" My former boss taunted him with a chuckle. "When are you going to realise that you _can't_ protect those you hold close to you forever?" He then drew closer to a terrified Zere, pointing a bony finger at an equally frightened but tough as nails Libby. "I mean, yes, you protected the pure maiden here," _You creepy f*ck!_ "But she will die eventually, as will everyone else in this little circle of yours',"

"_Get to the point,_" My friend ordered icily.

"Oh," Rais shot back, brandishing a knife. "I believe I just did,"

And in a minimum of seconds, he brutally plunged said weapon into Imran's leg and twisted before he ripped it out in a flash - forcing a scream of agony from the poor doctor's throat. _NO!_

"_You sadistic f*ck, he's an old man!_" I protested angrily, fighting to break free from my assailant's grip.

"Give the doctor some first aid," Rais ignored me by addressing one of the bandits. "Find the girl and take these people to the Pit," _Oh no, nonononon__—_

_One hard blow to the head was all it took._


	30. Chapter 30: Deception - The Pit

**Chapter 30: Deception - The Pit**

**H-K**

** _(Rais' Pit in the Slums, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 20:01...)_ **

They say that it was the sense of terror that hit you. The strong smells of blood gradually drew me out of the fading darkness, accompanied by the distant but loud cheers of an audience. _What the f*ck?! _As my eyes slowly adjusted to my blurry surroundings (which were briefly blinded by bright lights), I was able to make out three figures looming over me.

"Stand him up," Suleiman ordered the two bandits and the latter roughly hoisted me to my feet. _Where the...! Jade, Libby, Rahim and Henry - where the f*ck are they at?!_

It didn't take very long for me to spot them and once I did, my heart sunk. _Oh, f*ck me running - no!_ Far above my reach proudly stood a yellow platform where I counted _four_ bandits aiming their rifles at my defiant yet fearful loved ones on the right side. Not only that, but ... guess who was also being held hostage on the left? Whilst she looked visibly frightened, the redheaded girl was staring down at me with what seemed to be... boiling anger?

_Jade must have filled her in on what's happened, then. Why am I not surprised?_

My adversary interrupted my thoughts by proceeding to scold me like an impatient high school teacher. "You come to us, like a snake in the grass. Here, in a city of lies," A bony finger was jammed in my face. "You are the _biggest_ liar of them all,"

"What're you talking about?! _Answer me, motherf*cker!_" I demanded fiercely, violently lunging at him - before the two bandits forced me back. _Argh!_

"_Yes,_" Rais scowled, unfazed. "Lose control. That is what you Americans are so good at, after all. If I—"

_F*CKING STOP! _I furiously shoved my arm against him and the goons, luckily managing to break free and earning a shocked glare from my adversary ... mere seconds before he smirked. "Not bad,"

_Oh nonononon_ _—_

_OOOW! _A hard kick to the forehead sent me falling back with a scream of agony - and it didn't take very long for Suleiman to violently snatch a military rifle from another bandit's hands and open fire on the two goons, sending them tumbling after me and falling lifeless in pools of blood.

"Clear out the corpses. Leave Crane,"

"Yes, sir,"

_And just like that, it was lights out once more._

** _(20:05...)_ **

"_Kyle, you've got to wake up__!_" A little girl's distressed voice greeted my ears, giving off a familiar presence. Hannah? "_Suleiman's about to unleash a horde of biters__ on you - you can't just let yourself be mauled by them, not when you have people who care about you!_"

"_You're not going to lie there and worry Jade, Libby and everyone else - are you?!_" Reagan's concerned voice joined the commotion.

"_Wake the bl**dy hell up and defend yourself, mate!_" Adam's equally worried voice cut through the darkness. Kids, I appreciate the heads up about Suleiman - but Jade, where the f*ck are you?!

My girlfriend suddenly drew me out of consciousness by roughly shaking me. "_Kyle, get up - for god's sake!_"

"_Jade!_" I found myself blindly fumbling for my machete in a sheer panic - only just managing to catch Libby, Rahim and Henry also wielding machetes out of the corner of my eye. _Right, they're okay. Good._

She thankfully helped me unsheathe my melee weapon and handed it over. "Here, and get ready!"

"Where's Zere and the kid?!" I demanded worriedly.

"They're still on the platform!" Jade answered. "And in case you were wondering, that kid's name is Melanie - I'll introduce you two properly soon!"

"Good to know, then!"

_Alright biters, let's do this._

It didn't take long for said drunkards to be unleashed and just like that, it was Mission: Survival. What I'm about to tell you are another two moments which I find hard to remember and if you ask Libby or Rahim, they'll tell you the exact same thing. However, we were glad to know that Henry had some experience in this sh*tty arena - so at least, we had him to help us out. He didn't hesitate in taking the lead via warning us over the infected's positions or pointing out several containers we could use to our advantage, as did everyone else. Even Zere and Melanie had a hand in providing warnings from the platform and with their assistance, the five of us just about managed to come out on top after we took on the biters one by one - despite getting splattered in fresh blood.

_Looking back, the carnage toll was much higher than the Fishermen's Village._

"Word of your feats here will spread. Such a shame you all will be corpses, by then!" Rais calmly announced, having to raise his voice - so he could be heard over the deafening cheers of the satisfied audience. Now if any of us hadn't be struggling to regain our breath, one of us surely would have thrown a remark back in his face to shut him up. And he _still_ kept going, this time by directly addressing me: "Is this your first feeble attempt at controlling your own destiny, Crane?! Too little, too late, I fear!"

_The f*ck is that supposed to mean?_

"Impressive. For a walking dead man!" Suleiman then insulted me, which only made my anger boil to 100%.

"Yeah?!" Libby yelled furiously. "Well, why don't you come down here and fight all of us, _you bl**dy rinsepot?! I'll gladly fight you one on one for what you did to Henry and Melanie as well, if I have to!_"

Hearing this, Rais curiously raised an eyebrow - whilst a construction crane's firm rumble greeted our ears from behind. _Oh god! _"Tempting - but I'm afraid someone else is up for the challenge!"

The five of us whirled round to find ourselves glancing up to see a large blue container with a... _white bow painted on it, like a f*cking present? Jesus Christ, how far gone is he?! _It didn't take long for it be allowed to tumble freely to the ground with two thuds, accompanied by a third which narrowly threw the mock exit right in our faces. _F****ck, what are we about to face here?! _My question was answered in a flash when a thunderous roar echoed throughout the arena and out sprung a f*cking huge zombie clad in amour! Libby and Rahim both screamed as they speedily darted out of the way, as did I with a frightened yell.

"_What the f*ck is that thing?!_" The older kid demanded in shock. _I'd like to know too, bud!_

"_It's a bl**dy Demolisher, that's what!_" Henry shouted worriedly, despite being _completely_ unfazed by the horrendous looking thing. _He's fought them before, hasn't he? _"_Get ready, guys!_"

The two teenagers did as instructed, whilst he, Jade and I readied our bloodstained machetes. _Okay, see if you can head for the unarmoured places without getting yourself killed. Go. _My teammates appeared to sense what I was thinking and at once, we all dived for the Demolisher. _One hit, two, three, four. _Libby also helped us by bravely surprising our opponent by jumping from a nearby bloodied container and repeatedly stabbing it in the head with her machete, whilst Rahim didn't hesitate in joining us. _Four, five, six__—_

A huge fist suddenly swung in my face and sent all of us flying back and hitting the ground in thunderous pain. _NO!_

I groaned upon impact, before dashing to my feet and lunging at the Demolisher with a p*ssed off scream. "_C'mere, you f*ck!_"

_Seven, eight, nine, ten, get ready to dodge in case it tries anything again, ele_ _—_

Rince, repeat = murderous fury. "_Argh, f*ck off!_"

Hoarse screams then ripped through the arena, followed by another f*cking horde of virals! _That's f*cking cheating, Suleiman!_

"_You've got to be BL**DY KIDDING ME!_" Henry roared hatefully, violently taking on one by cleaving its' head into two and repeatedly stabbing another in the neck. Jade, Libby and Rahim were equally furious as they too were brutally decapitating some of the virals and slitting their throats. _Took the words right out of my mouth there, dude. _The next thirty to eighty seconds were a blur, so much so that when the Demolisher and the infected were left bleeding out - all we could see was red. The smells of rotting flesh had grown far too strong for our liking and... thinking about it nowadays, I honestly felt like we were in another scene from a horror movie!

_It's just like Zere's court all over again...!_

"_Haven't you put them through enough, you f*cking monster?!_" We heard Melanie scream at Rais in protest, who stared down at our group of five with a sinister smirk. _He's not done._

"_This madness needs to stop!_" Imran agreed angrily. "_Think about Hassan for one second! What do you think he would say if he saw you now?!_"

His words had visibly struck a nerve, but Rais ignored them and addressed us with a proud "You have all provided some quality entertainment for my men. Too bad it will merely be a one-time performance!" Suleiman then fished out a first aid kit and threw it into the arena. "This will only prolong the inevitable. But try to make the best of it, and let no one say I never gave you anything!"

Cue Jade to kneel down and pick it up, whilst eyeing Melanie and Zere with a worried yet reassuring glance. _The two of you are gonna be okay, we're gonna get you out of here any minute now._

But as I suspected, Rais was not finished ... and the words that spilt out of his mouth were enough to increase my self-hatred. He knew it, too. "Your skills no longer come as a surprise, Crane. The GRE selects its' operatives well,"

Now, it was my turn to have a nerve struck. All I could do was stare at him in complete and utter horror, even as he gestured for the platform to be lowered and stared me down with a pleased grin. _How the f*ck do you know that?!_

"_Break his legs,_" A familiar voice entered my head, influencing me to recall a distant memory. "_Then, take him to Rais,_"

"_Haven't I seen you somewhere before?_" Great, now I want to personally throw Tahir in a fire _for ratting me out!_

This was one of the few moments where I truly felt frightened. I couldn't bear to look up and see what I presumed would be the disappointed and hurtful looks on my loved ones' faces; I mean, f*ck, I deserve it for lying to them, getting two of their closest loved ones killed and another captured!

"Kyle," My girlfriend tried to address me in shock. "Is this... Is this what you wanted to tell us?"

I could only nod with remorse, blinking back tears of shame. _I'm so sorry...!_

"Kneel," Suleiman's voice cut like a sharpened knife. "All of you," Cue him to threaten Zere and Melanie behind him. "You two join them,"

With no choice, we did as instructed and I focused solely on the ground in front of me. _I'm such a f*cking *sshole._

"Chaos, Crane," He began to explain to me. "Chaos is the one true order of things. To pretend otherwise is the _sheerest_ folly. Allow me to demonstrate,"

Rais then switched his radio on, prompting me to whip my head up with distress. "Baasam, can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear,_" A man's voice came through the other end.

"Publish the file,"

_DON'T, NO!_

"_Right away, sir. Annnd... there. It is sent,_"

I unleashed a tryaid of abuse on him. "You maniac! You've _just doomed thousands of innocent people! That's what you get with your f*cking chaos!_"

"You don't know what was in that file, do you, Crane?" Suleiman asked me calmly, not giving me any time to answer. "You only prove my point for me. The GRE plans to _weaponize_ the virus, not cure it,"

"_What?!_" I cried out with horror, unaware that tears were now streaming down my face and that my breathing had painfully glitched.

"They're only interested in _profit,_ not saving lives," Rais got right in my face, secretly brandishing a knife. "And by following their rules, you have become their trained monkey. _Pathetic!_"

Suddenly, out shot his right arm and throbbing agony surged through me, ripping a yell of agony out of my throat. Screams from my loved ones thundered against my ears as he repeatedly plunged his knife into my side, relishing in our cries ... until my body gave way and I collapsed to the ground in a pool of blood. To my sheer terror, Zere of all people came tumbling after with a knife punctured deep in his chest! _NO!_

"_Doc...!_" I gasped, blood spilling out of my mouth.

"_Crane!_" Imran breathed heavily. "S-Save these people..." Life fading slowly. "They don't deserve this..." He was gone.

Heaving hoarse gulps of air, I fought to the best of my ability to prevent the rest of my energy from escaping.

But ... like last time, I couldn't hold on any longer.

The last person I saw was Libby. Her tearful green eyes were locked onto mine and she was trembling with horror. I tried to offer her a reassuring smile, but in the midst of the battle between my mind and the darkness...

The latter had won.

_I'm so sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Season 1 has officially come to a close.
> 
> A Big Thank You to everyone who has supported this half of the story (whether you've been here from the beginning or came across this), it really means a lot and I hope you all enjoyed the ride! :)
> 
> There may be a bit of a wait for Season 2 and if you're still interested, there's always the prequel - The Cured : Nightmare Row, which focuses on Libby during the Pre-Outbreak days and the build up to Kyle's arrival. You can also listen to a playlist I've made on my YouTube channel: MeganRidyard and playlists for Nightmare Row and Part II are on there too. :)
> 
> Finally, here's a little teaser summary for the next season:
> 
> Libby Mason, an 18 year-old survivor on the autistic spectrum, takes it upon herself to deliver Dr. Zere's packages to Camden in Old Town, the scene of the Outbreak. Accompanied by Henry, Melanie, Jade and Rahim, they meet the Embers and they soon discover that Harran is a target of annihilation. Meanwhile, a victim of a prior attack is out of commission...
> 
> As always, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review and I'll see you again in Season 2! :)


	31. Season 2: Episode 1 - Chapter 31: Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after the Pit, the Tower struggles to cope with the truth behind a secret and a disappearance. A route into Old Town is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we have reached the half of Part I which will probably the most enjoyable for me - because we have finally reached the Old Town portion of the game, which means one step closer to The Following (i.e The Cured : Part II)! Libby is now the main protagonist and we also have a new character joining the fray. Those of you who have read Nightmare Row will know who she is, but for everyone else - I hope you all will like her. :)
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review, and I hope you all enjoy Season 2! :)

**Season 2: Episode 1 - Chapter 31: Pain**

_Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness._

_~ Katherine Henson._

...

**K-L**

Hello friend. _Hello friend_, that... that doesn't feel right. Do you want a different name? That's a slippery slope though, because we have to remember that we both initially thought we were in each others' heads before we began talking and quite frankly, I prefer the name you've got. _B*gger_, I can't believe I'm about to tell you my story...!

I never really told you much about myself, did I? Well to start with, people saw me as your average geeky nerd who was born and raised in England. But I'm actually not, because I'm on the autistic spectrum and I suffer from two conditions; hearing loss and social anxiety. This affects how I function in everyday life, such as socialising and building a connection with people. Sure, some of the kids in school gave me a chance and I gladly took every one. But...they didn't work out, they never did and that's made my anxiety worse over the years.

_Well, at least I had my parents by my side to help me cope … that is, until the Outbreak. My younger brother and two sisters are family members too, though they would appear in spirit because ... they passed away before we got to know them._

On a different note, everyone has media productions, topics and people that they are interested in; favourite movie, television show or cute band, you get the idea. My interests were similar, but they were _a lot _different than the stereotypical teenager's interests. Since I was 9 years old, I've been a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. I've played the games I was able to get my hands on, I watched some of the television shows and I bought the merchandise that I could. My bedroom's walls were covered in video game posters and my childhood plush toys of the characters helped me calm down whenever I had an anxiety attack because of bullying. I also have a little lapis ring which was a gift on my 12th birthday and that helped soothe my anxiety too...

_I had no idea what happened to them after everything went haywire._

That doesn't really matter so much now, because I initially believed there was no way back to Old Town. That's where the virus first popped out of the blue, and … and there were _so much _chaos when it happened! The infected ripping citizens apart, the bloody sights and families getting separated - some thankfully being evacuated to the United States and others unfortunately being left behind to get imprisoned by a Quarantine Wall!

_And like most children separated from their families, I too was separated from mine..._

So, feel free to grab a snack and settle in - because I'm about to pick up the story one month from where Kyle left off. Rais _truly_ believed he had the upper hand after what he put us through in that bl**dy arena of his.

_But he had no idea what my friends and I were capable off..._

...

Foreigners would have considered Harran as a beautiful yet diverse city in the Middle East, before disaster struck. We had the Slums being constructed across the Infamy Bridge from the city's major attraction - which was Old Town, or rather Sector 0. I still remember when my parents and I moved there back in 2013 and I couldn't help but notice _quite_ the similarity between that and Themiscyra. I'll tell you, it felt awesome to live in a place which bore a strong resemblance to Wonder Woman's childhood home!

_But those are memories now. And sometimes, it was nice to look back on them whenever the days of survival became too much to handle._

Jade, Rahim and I found ourselves doing that an awful lot over the next twelve days, more specifically to help us remain strong for Melanie - who must have been more affected by our situation than we were. You see, she was the first friend I ever had. Yes, I know that sounds dramatic, but it's the truth. She was the first person my age to _truly_ accept me for me and to notice that the bubbly girl she once was had been viciously torn into two by Rais was _just..._ it was just heartbreaking. That, combined with how he treated Henry and his prisoners, was enough to make me want him dead - and this is coming from someone who doesn't have it in her to wish death on anyone.

_Then again, horrible events can change people._

But before I dive in that, I should imagine that you're wanting to know what happened after Rais had did what he did. Trust me, I would be too.

So, here's your answer:

"You all should be thanking me, because we've come to a mutual understanding over loss," Rais' satisfied voice cut through the vile atmosphere like a knife repeatedly piercing the heart, rendering the remaining five of us _almost_ on the verge of vomiting. He then proceeded to scold us icily, holding back his _genuine?_ rage as the hurtful words spewed from his mouth. "I think you should consider learning a lesson here, too. You should _never_ form an alliance with snakes, because they will leave your _own_ brother to be ripped to pieces _right_ in front of you,"

_How could you be so bl**dy sick?!_

"Why don't you shut the f*ck up and take one second to _think_ about what your brother would say, if he saw you now?! _Huh?! Because, he'd be disappointed in you!_" Henry began launching into a tyraid of abuse, breathing ragged with fury. "And we don't know what loss is?! That's _f*cking_ _rich, because everyone's got dead people! That's no excuse to take out your emotions on others just because you hate the GRE, Suleiman!_"

Our friend was understandably too wrapped up in his exasperation to notice that he had struck a nerve, as Rais' face was twisting with rage. _Oh nononono!_

Masks off.

"Suleiman _is dead,_" He snapped calmly, turning on his former prisoner. "He died with his brother in this city, and I will see to it that _you_ are next for abandoning me," _Don't you bl**dy dare...!_

"But not before I kill you," _That_ came from Jade, who was staring at him with revulsion. _God - if only that look could murder him in the most painful manner possible._

"I didn't quite hear you there, _Scorpion,_" Rais revealed, walking towards her and kneeling to make eye contact.

"Did I _stutter_, psychopath?" Rahim's sister growled hatefully.

Hearing this, Suleiman smiled... almost a little cheekily. "No, but if you could be so kind to repeat what you've just said," _Jade, don't let him wind you up!_

If Jade had sensed what Henry, Rahim, Melanie and I were thinking, neither of us could tell. "I will cut you open and watch you bleed for what you've done," She then got _straight_ in Rais' face and growled icily at him. "_Not again,_"

_She's referring to Amir, isn't she?_

During so, I sadly found myself turning my head to glance at poor Kyle - lying in a pool of his own blood with Imran following suit, the latter already long gone. _And now, there goes another two people close to us... Why the bl**dy hell couldn't I have stopped Rais?!_

A sudden twitch of a finger caught my attention.

_Huh?_

His back begun to faintly rise and fall, just enough so that I could see.

_Wait..._

His eyes slowly opened and closed with visible fear, sending my emotions in a complete whirl spin.

_What the hell?! He's not dead!_

It took _everything_ in my power not to stand up and shove Rais' failure in his face (as satisfying as it would have been), so I resorted to a nod to tell our friend: _Hang in there, Crane. We're going to get you out of here. _I then felt Rahim's eyes on me and I turned back to face him, quickly signalling my discovery whilst my anxiety begun increasing by the minute. _Please don't let anything else happen, please don't let anything else happen! _Once my best friend noticed, he responded by giving me a quick nod to tell me that he too was on board with bailing him out.

_Alright, good._

"Wow," Rais pretended to be surprised by Jade's vengeful declaration, slowly rising to his feet. "If you and everyone else here weren't going to join your precious Crane shortly, I would have believed you,"

He then turned to face four bandits, all armed with machetes. Upon seeing this, I locked eyes with my friends anxiously. _Okay, this is our cue to bail._

"Kill them,"

Chaos erupted in a blink of an eye. Jade, Henry and Melanie viciously took on their opponents and Rais - whist Rahim and I dived for Crane and hoisted him up to his feet. Whilst we dragged him over and pulled him up onto the platform, we didn't realise that the latter three were on our tails...

...until Suleiman had caught our attention, shoving a brightly lit torch into his right arm with a furious scream. "**_JAAAAADE!_**" _Oh god! _He then tossed said torch onto the ground, revealing a burnt but rapidly bleeding stump where his _hand!_ would have been. _Oooooh no! _Rahim and I then quickly hoisted our endangered friend over a white fence by the side of the platform before following him with Melanie in tow. _C'mon buddy, you're going to make it._

"_What are you swine waiting for?!_" Suleiman demanded to two more bandits armed with military rifles. "_SHOOT THEM!_"

_Guys, get over THE BL**DY FENCE!_

_Thankfully_, Henry and Jade made it over relatively unscathed - just as the bandits opened fire and a row of bullets violently punctured the fence, prompting us to nearly jump out of our skins. _Fuuudge! _Seconds later, we all took off sprinting with Crane and Melanie both in safe hands. Looking back, I would say that this was one of many moments which were an absolute blur - so much so that I think my brain has blocked most of it and if you asked my friends, they would probably tell you the same thing.

_Here's what I do remember, though._

I remember Jade helping Melanie whilst repeatedly yelling at Rahim and I to let Crane go (_Like that was going to happen!_), only for the both of us to get irritated that she couldn't tell that he _desperately_ needed us like Mel did. _But at least, Henry could._

I remember us sprinting for our lives through another smaller pit filled with crates (some of which were attached to construction cranes and nearly out of our reach), rubble and virals' corpses, as gunfire echoed from all directions - even managing to set some _deafening_ explosions off in the process. _Those were bl**dy terrifying!_

I remember us exiting that blasted place by jumping into a bloody pool of water, which was probably the closest cover we were going to get.

I also remember Henry leading us through a more quieter area after we had surfaced and managed to climb out, quickly fishing out his radio and switching it on. "Hello?! It's Henry, does anyone in the Tower copy?!"

"_Yeah, I copy,_" Brecken's worried voice had come through the other end. "_Did you guys find Zere?_"

"_I'll..._" A frantic gulp. "I'll explain when we get back. Can you get the hospital ready for Crane and this girl we found? Because they need help, urgently!"

Hearing this, the Tower's leader's concern increased within seconds. "_Oh f*ck, I...! Right, okay, I'll let Lena know and we'll be waiting for you,_"

_Okay, that's another positive thing to know._

_ **(Floor 1 in the Tower, Harran, Turkey, The Middle East, Europe - 20:30...)** _

After the six of us made it outside, it was back to the Tower we went and it didn't help that we were in the dead of night for obvious reasons. But as we got closer to our sanctuary, I think... I think it was safe to say that a huge weight was slowly being lifted off mine, Rahim, Henry and Jade's shoulders. _I still remember feeling that way when I first came back from Rais' place, too. _With that being said, Melanie's reaction was... quite raw. The poor girl was tearfully staring at the Tower with wide stunned eyes and _violently_ trembling, prompting our hearts to painfully crack into two.

_Rais, what the hell have you done to her?!_

One climb up onto the first floor after making it back later, and low and behold; we find Brecken and Lena waiting for us with two doctors accompanying them. Meanwhile, the Quartermaster and multiple residents were all staring at the commotion, whispering words of concern.

"Glad to see you guys are okay," Brecken greeted us with relief, just as Lena watched the doctors take Crane and help him towards the elevator. _Okay, that's one patient added. Good. _"What happened out the—" He then began asking, before his eyes landed on Melanie. The result: complete and utter astonishment. "_Mel?!_"

All Melanie could do was open and close her mouth in equal shock, with tears threatening to brim. _Aw, Mel...!_ But thankfully, Lena stepped in with a sympathetic yet calm smile. "Hey, let's get you taken care of, okay?"

"Will you be alright upstairs, sweetheart?" Jade asked my first best friend gently. "Or would you like one of us to come with you?"

"_A-A-re you sure?_" The redhead stammered tearfully, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Of course,"

Hearing this, Melanie appeared to feel slightly more at ease - despite still leaning over the edge. "_O-Okay,_" An anxious gulp. "I think I _might...!_" Another glitched gulp. "I think I might be able to manage, but I'll let you know...!"

"That's okay, it's not a problem," Jade told her kindly, then addressing Lena with a calm "I'll come up later to see how she's coping,"

"Okay, I'll keep you updated too," The doctor responded before she gently escorted the girl towards the elevator. _You're going to be okay, Mel..._

Looking back, I don't think I realised how much_ effort_ I it took in trying to hold myself together, that is... until my best friend quickly turned her head to flash me a terrified and _guilty look? _Once she and Lena had disappeared, that was it. So many emotions were running through my head at once; outrage, despair and torture - all because I had _bl**dy failed. _I felt like I was the worst friend on the goddamn planet _because..._ _I was_ _so close to finding her four weeks back and I didn't even know...!_

_I was_ **_right there!_**

"Guys, let's take this somewhere else," Brecken's concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts, gesturing for us to follow him.

After doing so, we entered the room where Henry was welcomed and once the Tower's leader closed the door behind him, he turned on the four of us with a combination and impending anger. "What happened out there?"

Hearing this, Henry took a saddened breath. "First of all - I'm sorry to say this, but Zere's dead,"

A split-second of horrified silence. "How did he die?"

"Rais killed him," My friend continued with his face a _picture_ of guilt and self-loathing (the same went for Jade, Rahim and myself), becoming more emotional as he explained what had occurred. "He made us fight in the Pit and eventually ordered us to kneel, so we did and after one of his monologues, _Zere was...!_"

It didn't take long for Brecken to put two and two together, before he violently shoved three objects off the window sill with an enraged shout. "_F*ck!_"

"Look, he was our friend too!" Henry tried, equally upset. "He was a really nice bloke, _truly,_" _Agreed, 100%._

"I know, I know," The Tower's leader reassured him. "So, why is Kyle also on the verge of dying?"

_Oh god._

This time, Jade stepped in. "He was Rais' first target, because he's a GRE agent,"

"_WHAT?!_" Brecken yelled with anger. "_I-I-I-I, that's bl**dy impossible!_"

"It's the truth," The woman remarked, turning to glare at Rahim and I with disappointment. "He _lied_ to us, yet Libby and Rahim decided to bring him back here,"

_You're having a laugh?!_

"Maybe that's because we still see _good_ in him?" Her younger brother snarked angrily, whilst I returned Jade's glare. "Yes, he's lied to us and got two of our friends killed bu—"

"But _the two of you_ _should have left him!_" She growled sternly, her fists shaking with betrayal. "_Why didn't you listen to me?!_"

"He just told you," Henry butted in calmly. "Let's not get into a fight about this, okay?"

"Agreed," I remarked bluntly, _deeply_ hurt by her attempting to turn the blame on Rahim and myself. _How could you do that, when we all know the real perpetrator is?! Huh?!_

"Alright," Brecken sighed tiredly. "We'll wait until he's recovered, then we'll get some answers out of him,"

"And then, _I_ kill him," Jade vowed hatefully, earning horrified glowers from Henry, Rahim and I. _Okay. First, you want him dead - then you forgive him and you're all lovey-dovey for four weeks and then, you want him dead again?! Make up your mind, lady!_

"I'll see you in the morning?" I asked Rahim and Henry in defeat.

"Okay," The former forced a brave smile on his face, which I managed to return.

"Yeah, sure," The latter confirmed kindly.

"See you guys tomorrow," I bade everyone a fond farewell.

The four responded in the affirmative and I left them to it, walking towards the elevator. Once I piled inside, I pressed the button for Floor 19 and up the elevator went. _Thank god I'm out of there. _Only... I didn't realise that my walls were crumbling by the minute. I found myself quietly inhaling and exhaling to calm myself down and violently trembling in shock. The final straw went to tears bubbling up and my throat turning hoarse, thanks to my now glitched breathing.

_Oh, I'm an absolute failure! Why am I even here?!_


	32. Chapter 32: One Month Later

**Chapter 32: One Month Later**

**Summer.**

And so, here we are. Time to bid a fond farewell to the warm Spring and say hello to the heated Summer.

The next twelve days after my birthday were just... they were just absolute _chaos_. News about Melanie's survival, Crane's lie and Imran's death spread like wildfire and I don't think it helped matters that everyone in the Tower often gazed at my friend sympathetically or whispered from afar, when all she wanted to do was get back into the game and catch up with us. _Also, we would both like to say a big Thank You to the unneeded gossip for bringing back horrible memories. Much appreciated! Not. _But despite that and the horrific nightmares, Mel just soldiered on like a bl**dy boss and didn't take any cr*p from anyone.

_Cue a moment where I pump my fists in the air and go: Yes, Queen!_

Henry and Rahim also soldiered on like bosses, even though there were moments where I could tell that they felt just as guilty as I did for what happened in the Pit. The three of us frequently teamed up whenever someone was in need of assistance and we decided to use that time to confide in one about what was going on in our heads. They both believed that they too had failed Zere and Melanie by not acting sooner and... after we talked it over, we decided that it was best to try and look forward instead of dwelling on the past - despite that being easier said than done.

_We just needed to remember that Mel was safe with us and hope that... hope that Imran was at peace now. I mean, that's all we could do, really._

Then, there was Crane. I don't think any of us wanted to address the situation with him further, _especially_ Jade. The poor woman _was...!_ She was almost a shell of her former self; _always_ lashing out emotionally whenever someone mentioned his name, glaring hatefully at him every time she popped to the hospital and finally staring at Rahim and myself with utter disappointment - the latter which hurt _a lot_. We didn't know if she was doing this to get back at us for bailing him out or for some other reason - but whatever the case, it wasn't going to stop us from standing by our decision. Yes, he got some of our friends killed and yes, he lied to us - both of which are _huge_ red lines - but he also did good for everyone and... more importantly, he was a friend.

_If people weren't fuelled with hate, then maybe...! _ _Augh, I'm diving into this too much, aren't I? Why don't we move on?_

A knock on my bedroom door greeted my ears, prompting me to groggily turn my head to see Rahim peeking his head round the corner. "Hey, Libby. Sorry that I woke you up,"

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I said, pulling myself into a sitting position and tiredly rubbing my eyes. "What's up?"

"Not much," He tried to answer happily, despite fear _visibly_ showing in his eyes. _Oh no..._

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Hearing this, my best friend grimaced as he entered my room and closed the door behind him. "_Okay_, you got me. _I'm..._ I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I..." A mildly annoyed yet amused sigh. "I could use some back up with my sister,"

"That's nothing to embarrassed about, mate," I reassured him with a grin. "I'll be out in a minute, alright?"

"Okay, no problem," Rahim flashed a grateful smile, before exiting the room. Cue me to give him a thumbs up, as I pulled myself out of my single bed and tided up my green covers.

My room in the Tower was a lot different than the one I had at home and it was one of many aspects I remember having to get used to, when I first joined. The walls were a creamy white and the floor was a tawny brown. I also had a white desk and chair, which were accompanied by a shelf of drawers sitting on the left side of my room next to a black television set housing a PlayStation 4 console and four controllers for myself and my siblings. _Speaking of which, I wonder how they're doing? _A single window stood proudly next to the right side of my bed, which allowed me to get a decent look at the Slums outside.

The first thing I did after making my bed was grab my blue hairbrush and quickly run it through my hair, checking to see if there were any knots present. Thankfully there weren't, which lead to me tying it back in a ponytail with bangs framing my face. I then stripped out of my green t-shirt and dark bottoms into my bulletproof vest (_very handy!_), grey t-shirt, camo jacket, denim jeans and combat boots. After slipping my watch on my right wrist and my blue lapis ring on my right ring finger, off I went to join Rahim out on a mildly noisy Floor 20. _Glad to hear that everyone else seem to be in good spirits._

"Okay, I'm ready," I greeted after I closed my bedroom door behind me. "Are you heading to the Sickbay again?"

"Yep," My best friend confirmed, as the two of us begun walking side by side. "So, I _may_ have some interesting news for you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rahim responded, almost a little excitedly. _Oh? _"I am hoping to blow up that volatile nest. I don't know when, but hopefully some time today,"

"_Oh, right!_" I exclaimed. _I completely forgot about that, goddamn it. _"Do you still want me to be a part of your squad?"

"You, Mel and Henry," The older boy answered eagerly. "That's if you guys are up for it?"

"Course," I revealed kindly. "I'm sure the other two would be willing to lend a hand as well,"

"Thanks, Lib!"

"That's alright," I said, seconds before my brows furrowed with concern. "How are you doing, considering everything that's happened recently?"

Hearing this, Rahim grimaced. _That's not a good sign._ "I'm... I'm not sure, to be honest. You?"

"I don't know, either," I told him sadly. "I think we just need to remain positive, even though that's easier said than done,"

"Fair point,"

The two of us then descended the staircase onto Floor 19 and turned a right into the hospital. As usual, the area was packed with doctors busy at work via checking on their patients and it didn't take very long for me to find Lena ... who was talking to a near frantic Jade. _Oh god. _Rahim and I instantly scurried back out into the main hallway with fear, just mere seconds before Brecken emerged from the main headquarters and noticed us.

"Hey, kids," He greeted. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, relatively speaking," I replied sheepishly. "How about you?"

"I'm getting by," The Tower's leader answered honestly. "I think we would all benefit if circumstances were easier, however," He then snuck a concerned glance at the hospital's entrance. "I'm guessing a certain someone's in there?"

"Precisely," Rahim confirmed anxiously. "She's been to see Dr. Lena a lot too and at this point, I have _no idea_ how we're gonna get in without her seeing us," _You and me both, bud._

Hearing this, Brecken sighed in understanding. "Look, try not to let her get to you, alright?" _We already have. _"You both did the right thing and I would have done the same, if I was there,"

"_Have you,_" A nervous gulp. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but have you decided what's to be done with Crane?" I found myself asking. "After we get some answers, that is?"

"Not yet," Our friend revealed. "But I think I might gather everyone together and ask for their opinion. If they want him to stay, then he stays and we find a way to move forward from this - but if it's the opposite, _then...!_" He then begun to trail off fearfully. _Oh no...!_

"_Jade kills him?_" My best friend dared to ask with growing terror. _No, no, no, no, no!_

"_No_, no, she won't. I'm not gonna let her do that to him," Brecken quickly reassured us, prompting a surge of relief to well up. _Oh, thank god! _"You two let me worry about this, okay? Maybe you guys could see if anyone needs a hand round here?"

"Sure," I replied. _Sounds like a good idea._

"I'll see you both later, alright?" Brecken bade us a fond farewell, which we returned - before he entered the hospital to presumably check on Crane. _Here's hoping he's still stable._

"Should we still go in, case someone needs us?" Rahim then decided to catch my attention.

"Actually, I think Lena's got everything under control and she usually does, anyway," I told him with a reassuring grin. "So, how about we check the first floor?"

"Yeah, okay, sounds great,"

_And off we went._


	33. Chapter 33: Friendship

**Chapter 33: Friendship**

_ **(Floor 1...)** _

"You remember when I asked you and Mel on a scale of one to ten, how annoying are your siblings?" Rahim decided to ask me, as the two of us walked down the hallway towards the elevator. "And I said that it was an 8 for Jade, and she said it was a 5 for Paul?"

"Course," I answered kindly, despite a wave of sadness bombarding me. _I hope he's having the time of his life with my siblings, Amir and Zere..._

"Well, I take it all back," My best friend revealed. "Jade now has a score of 20,"

"_20?!_" I glowered in shock. _I beg your pardon?!_

"Yep," Rahim confirmed bitterly.

I couldn't help but scoff in disbelief. "Right, I get your point - but don't you think that may be a little extreme? I mean, we're all dealing with a lot at the moment,"

"Yes, true," He agreed, before continuing to complain. "But she doesn't get to treat us like sh*t, because of that,"

"She _could_ come around, you know?" I offered hopefully, as we took a left and entered the elevator. _I mean, I don't know how likely that is - but it's possible. Fingers crossed, touch wood - that it'll happen._

My best friend gave a defeated sigh. "Probably, after she tortures Crane and enjoys every second of it," _Hargh, don't put that image in my head! I don't want to think about what she might do!_

"Let's just, let's just hope that he gets to stick with us, okay?" I tried reassuring him, secretly hiding my anxiety over his comment. "And if he does, we'll get her off his back,"

"How so?" Rahim questioned, whilst also hiding his concern.

"I don't know, yet. Maybe keep them separated, until she snaps out of it?"

"Yeah, maybe,"

It didn't take very long for the elevator to slow to a halt and the two of us stepped out onto the first floor, where everyone was going about their lives as usual. _Glad to see that they're in good spirits too. Alrighty, first things first - check out the board. _The latter was a pretty handy thing to have, to be honest - because if someone here needed something, they could just jot it down on a piece of paper and stick it up for one of the scouts or runners to take. Yes, it may sound simple, but it was another way for us to help each other out.

_Speaking of which._

"Oh, hey! I see someone took your note, finally," I happily pointed out.

"Yeah, that was Mel," Rahim said in an equally pleased manner. "She should be onto it, as we speak,"

"Ah, I see," I replied kindly, shortly feeling a tad remorseful. _Argh, why didn't I find some time to do that - when I had the chance? _"I, um, I'm sorry that I couldn_—_"

"No, no, it's okay," My best friend interrupted with a grin. "I mean, you've been helping me a lot already and I know you have to work in the Sickbay as well, so we're good,"

"Alright," I chuckled with relief, shortly coming across a note on the board. _Oh, wonder what this is?_

_ **Big reward for a brave runner! I have several important items that I must retrieve from my apartment at Ivy Road. I will pay well. Come talk to me for more information. Khaliq** _

"Did you find something?" Rahim caught my attention.

"Yeah, I did," I answered positively. "You wouldn't happen to know where someone called _Kahliq_ is, would you?" _Please tell me I pronounced that right!_

"I'm sure he's hanging around here somewhere," The older boy responded, flashing a confused frown. "Why, does he need help?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "He wrote that he needs a couple of items, which are in his apartment,"

"Ah, right," My best friend replied, briefly turning from the board to observe our surroundings. "He's a pretty cool dude, you know? I've talked to him a bunch of times before and he's _quite_ the reader,"

"He has a lot of books lying around?" I questioned curiously.

"He's rarely seen without one,"

"That sounds cool," I commented with a smile, going on to curiously ask: "What kinds does he have? Historical stories set in the 1500s, something like that?"

"I don't know," Rahim answered. "Would be interesting to find out, though,"

_Yeah, it would be._

It didn't take very long for my best friend to spot Khaliq and once he did, he gestured for me to follow him with a pleased "Found him," _Oh, sweet!_

I turned to do so and sure enough, we discovered a man (who was clad in a blue tank top, beige tracksuit bottoms and white trainers) perched on a makeshift wooden bed next to three stacks of boxes housing a broken laptop and multiple smaller boxes, all of which were accompanied by a single marked door sat behind him. _Oh, dear. It isn't in my place to think this, but wouldn't he feel better if he had an apartment room on Floor 20? That looks quite uncomfortable. _I could tell that Rahim also felt worried and despite our concerns, Khaliq didn't appear to be all that bothered.

_He did however, seem a bit ticked off and quite frankly, none of us could blame him._

"Hey, Khaliq," Rahim greeted, catching his attention. "My friend and I saw your notice on the bulletin board, is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Rahim," The man revealed sadly. "That idiot, _Dawud_, sat on my glasses and now, I'm blind as a_ bat._ How can I help Alfie if I can't see anything?!"

I suddenly felt a sting of fear and subconsciously glanced at my side, whilst he continued: "Anyway, I've got a backup pair at my place - it's not far away, it's just, y'know, I can't get there myself,"

"Need anything else whilst we're there?" My best friend asked.

Hearing this, my acquaintance's eyes lit up. "Oh my god, you two will do this for me?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you!" Khaliq smiled. "Oh, and one more thing. See, I'm hoping to start a vegetable garden on the roof - y'know, so we can maybe not starve to death,"

"Hey, that's a good idea," I commented with intrigue. _That would definitely come in handy, come to think of it._

"Yeah," My best friend agreed, equally interested. Cue him addressing me in a confused manner. "Why didn't any of us come up with that sooner?"

I simply shrugged in response, whilst Khaliq went on to explain: "Who knows? But the thing is, nobody here really knows how to do it - as far as I'm aware. On my birthday, I got a book on gardening. I never read it. It's Growing Vegetables for Dum-Dums, or something like that. It should be on a bookcase, but y'know - you might have to look around for it,"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Rahim told him with a grin. "Expect an update, alright?"

"Course," The man replied happily. "Thank you so much, kids,"

"Don't mention it,"

With that, the two of us bade him a fond farewell and left him to it. But just as we stepped into the elevator, a familiar voice greeted our ears - accompanied by a set of footsteps jogging in our direction. "Hey guys, wait up!" _Oh, hey!_

I immediately reached out to hold the door open, and in stepped an appreciative Melanie. "Thank you, Lib,"

"That's okay," I spoke as I closed the elevator door behind me, whilst Rahim pressed the button for Floor 19 - prompting our method of transport to begin ascending. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, relatively speaking," Mel replied positively. "Though, I'm still trying to get used to being here after so long,"

"I don't blame you there," I remarked in understanding.

Rahim and I were both glad to see her feeling more happier than she did a month ago, and her overall appearance seemed to reflect that too. Her short hair was still as fiery as ever and she was clad in a green hooded jacket, grey graphic tee, blue denim jeans with a pistol holster strapped to her right leg and a pair of dark brown boots; all of which were accompanied by her blue watch, butterfly ring and brown rucksack.

After she flashed me a smile, Melanie quickly addressed our best friend. "Oh! By the way - I got the stuff you asked for, Rahim,"

"Cool, thanks!" He grinned happily.

"You're welcome," She responded kindly. "Where did you want me to put them?"

"My room will be fine,"

"Okay," Melanie then curiously changed the subject. "So, where are you guys off to?"

"We're just getting our bags and heading to Ivy Road, because a friend of mine wants to start a vegetable garden on the roof,"

Hearing this, the older girl's eyes slightly widened with intrigue. "Wow! That sounds like a smart idea,"

"Yeah," Rahim chuckled in agreement.

"You're welcome to tag along, if you'd like to?" I offered kindly.

"Alright," Melanie grinned happily, earning equal smiles from us. "Sure, that would be great,"

_Yes! Whoo!_

Following our conversation, the elevator soon slid to a halt and we stepped out into the nineteenth floor. _Okay. Floor 20, then we're out. Go. _Cue my two best friends and I to take a left down the hallway towards the Sickbay, only to freeze in our tracks about half way, when we noticed a concerned Brecken exiting said location ... with someone visibly wracked in pain, but nevertheless spitting curse words like they were dancing in a bl**dy cartwheel.

"_What the f*ck?!_" Rahim glowered with shock, just as his sister emerged from the hospital with an angry yet... _relieved?_ frown. _And of course, she's still there!_

Meanwhile, I was left rapidly blinking in a dumbfounded manner, which prompted a worried Mel to reach out and place a hand on my shoulder. "Lib, are you okay?"

"_I-I-I don't know...!_" I stammered nervously, _completely_ unaware that Jade was approaching the three of us with equal concern.

_Yep. Guess who's back?_


End file.
